SOMEWHERE, SOMETIME
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: O escritor Jared Padalecki viaja através do tempo e volta até 1950 para conhecer Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator de teatro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

**Gêneros: **Universo Alternativo, Romance, Drama, Sci-Fi.

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

**Sinopse:** O escritor Jared Padalecki viaja através do tempo e volta até 1950 para conhecer Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator de teatro.

**Beta: **Pérola

**Dedicatória:** Gostaria de dedicar essa história a Michelle, uma pessoa muito especial, (que me atura não sei como) e que em pouco tempo se tornou uma grande amiga. Espero que curta sua fic _amore._

**Obs.: **Essa fic teve inspiração no filme "_Em algum lugar do passado_", principalmente os dois primeiros capítulos, mas a história em si, será totalmente diferente.

**Obs.2:** Nessa história Jared tem 30 anos e Jensen 28.

**Espero que curtam mais essa loucura.** **Beijos! **

**SOMEWHERE, SOMETIME**

**Capítulo Um **

- Em qual hotel você vai ficar mesmo?

- No Grand Ferris***** em Green Bay.

- Em Wisconsin? Por que Wisconsin?

- Preciso de descanso e sossego.

- Jared, não acha que está exagerando? Aqui você pode...

Jared encarou o amigo e sorriu.

- Sossego? Em Nova York? Você só pode estar brincando comigo não é?

- Você pode ficar aqui, na minha casa, se quiser...

- Eu te agradeço muito Chad, mas eu preciso realmente ficar sozinho. – Jared ouviu a buzina do táxi e se levantou. – Eu te ligo quando me instalar no hotel.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo?

- O tempo que for preciso.

Jared Padalecki era um famoso escritor de romances. Seus últimos livros haviam entrado para os dez mais vendidos dos Estados Unidos, se mantendo em primeiro lugar por várias semanas.

- Essa viagem tem alguma coisa a ver com o Cohen? – Chad perguntou, enquanto o seguia até a porta de entrada. Jared havia ido até lá para se despedir do amigo e deixar a chave de seu apartamento, caso houvesse alguma emergência.

- Não... – Jared suspirou.

- Ele te ligou? – Chad insistiu.

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso agora... – Jared o puxou para um abraço. – Até mais.

Chad observou Jared se afastar e entrar no táxi. Sabia que essa viagem nada tinha a ver com paz e sossego. Jared queria ficar sozinho para curtir sua fossa.

- Aeroporto, certo? – O motorista confirmou o destino.

- Sim, por favor. – Jared respondeu e recostou a cabeça no banco. Chad estava certo, essa viagem tinha tudo a ver com Cohen.

Jared o conhecera em uma viagem para a divulgação de seu último livro, há um ano e meio, e logo de cara se deram super bem. A não ser pelo fato de Jared ser um romântico à moda antiga e de Matt não querer nada sério com ele.

_- Não sou perfeito como os personagens de seus livros Jared, me desculpe..._ – Matt lhe disse em uma de suas longas discussões.

Agora tudo o que Jared queria era ir para uma época onde Matt Cohen não existisse. Riu de seu pensamento.

- Você é patético Jared... – Disse para si mesmo.

- Falou alguma coisa? – O motorista de táxi perguntou alto, trazendo Jared de volta à realidade.

- Não... – Respondeu um pouco irritado.

O aeroporto não estava cheio. Jared escolhera viajar a noite, como sempre fazia. Após fazer o check in, se acomodou na sala de espera da primeira classe.

- Com licença, você é Jared Padalecki? – Uma mulher se aproximou.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. – Jared sorriu.

- Nossa! Eu não acredito! Você é ainda mais bonito pessoalmente. – A mulher disse nervosa.

- Obrigado... – Ele sorriu novamente.

Jared era moreno, alto e tinha olhos que eram uma mistura de azul e verde. Seus cabelos eram compridos, quase batendo nos ombros e seu rosto de menino safado completava o visual.

- Pode me dar um autógrafo? – Ela pediu.

- Claro!

A mulher lhe estendeu uma caneta e uma edição do último livro dele.

- Qual seu nome? - Ele perguntou abrindo na primeira página.

- Felicia Day... – Ela respondeu. – Seus livros são tão lindos, tão românticos... - Ela mais suspirava do que falava.

- Muito obrigado Felicia. – Jared respondeu e lhe devolveu o livro e a caneta.

- Ai meu Deus! – A mulher sorriu ao ler a dedicatória e foi embora ainda dando gritinhos. Jared sorriu outra vez. Gostava de interagir com seus fãs e sempre procurava ser simpático com eles, afinal de contas eles eram os responsáveis pelo seu sucesso.

_"__Atenção passageiros do voo_ _7546 com destino a Green Bay. Embarque pelo portão 4."_

Ao ouvir seu voo ser anunciado Jared se levantou, se dirigindo ao portão de embarque. Quando o avião levantou da pista, ele olhou pela janela, sentindo que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao deixar Nova York e Matt Cohen para trás.

**oOo **

- Tenho uma reserva em nome de Jared Padalecki, por favor... – O escritor se aproximou do balcão da recepção do hotel.

A atendente conferiu a reserva e lhe entregou uma chave.

- Bem vindo a Green Day Sr. Padalecki.

- Obrigado.

– Me permite senhor? - Um mensageiro se aproximou e apontou para a mala de Jared.

- Ah sim, obrigado! – Jared lhe passou a mala e o acompanhou até o elevador.

- O bar ainda está aberto? – O moreno perguntou ao rapaz, olhando para seu relógio que marcava duas da manhã.

- Somente o serviço de quarto está disponível nesse horário senhor. – O rapaz informou.

- Obrigado. – Jared suspirou.

Após dispensar o mensageiro, Jared andou pela suíte. Era ampla e confortável. Havia pesquisado alguns hotéis da região antes de escolher este, e definitivamente não estava arrependido.

Olhou novamente no relógio, se perguntando o que Matt estaria fazendo àquela hora.

"_Deve estar comendo alguém..."_ Pensou desanimado.

- Não posso pensar mais nele, preciso esquecer... – Ele suspirou pesadamente. - Q_uando alguém vai embora, como é que se faz para ficar? – _Jared riu sem vontade ao citar uma frase de um de seus livros.

Tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e camisa e abriu o mini bar que tinha no quarto, pegando uma garrafa de uísque.

- Preciso de você amigo, especialmente hoje... – Jared encheu um copo e se sentou em uma imensa poltrona.

**oOo**

O sol já estava a pino quando Jared despertou. Levou a mão até o pescoço, sentindo uma fisgada que se estendia até o final da lombar, finalmente percebendo que não dormira na cama.

- Droga! – Se levantou e esticou os braços, tentando alongar a coluna. Pegou um relaxante muscular em sua mala e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Meia hora depois, Jared desceu para o café da manhã. Vestia uma calça jeans, camisa polo de manga comprida e tênis. Apesar de ser verão, estava frio.

Entrou no restaurante, sentou em uma mesa na parte externa do local, e logo um garçom veio lhe atender.

Não tinha com muita fome e estava um pouco enjoado, com uma leve ressaca. Então pediu apenas algumas fatias de frios, uma fruta e uma xícara de café.

- Com licença senhor. – O garçom anotou o pedido e se retirou.

Jared bocejou discretamente e reparou a vista que tinha à sua frente. Era magnífica. Um imenso jardim se estendia até as margens de um belo lago.

"_Quem_ _sabe não me inspiro e começo um novo romance?"_ Pensou. _"Ao ser abandonado, homem se refugia em hotel a beira de um lago, em busca de paz e sossego." _Brincou ao fazer uma _sinopse_ com sua tragédia.

- Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo Padalecki... – Murmurou.

Após tomar seu desjejum, o moreno resolveu explorar o hotel, descobrindo que ele era muito maior do que ele imaginara e apesar de ser moderno, era todo arborizado e ainda mantinha um toque dos anos 30, o que o deixava ainda mais charmoso.

Jared adorava conhecer mais a fundo os locais que visitava. Não somente por sua profissão, mas porque ele era curioso ao extremo, e adorou quando descobriu que havia um pequeno _museu _com a história do hotel.

- Que legal... – Jared entrou na sala.

A parede estava tomada por quadros com fotos da construção do hotel, fotos dos primeiros hóspedes, dos hóspedes famosos e outros nem tanto. O primeiro livro de registros ainda estava intacto, protegido por uma caixa de vidro.

O moreno se aproximou e viu a data. 29 de Janeiro de 1915.

- Uau! Quase cem anos atrás. – Ele disse em voz alta.

Uma maquete do hotel preenchia todo um canto da sala. Jared se aproximou e sorriu ao ver tantos detalhes perfeitos.

Na parede acima da maquete tinha mais fotos e uma em especial chamou sua atenção. Um casal, que sorria abertamente para a câmera.

Jared sorriu outra vez. A mulher da foto era linda, mas o homem era mais do que lindo. Era perfeito. Apesar de a foto estar bastante amarelada******, Jared conseguia ver que ele era loiro de olhos verdes, com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- Agosto de 1950_. - _Jared leu outra vez em voz alta. - Jensen Ackles e Danneel Harris. – Mulher de sorte essa Danneel. – Pensou alto.

Passou a reparar melhor em todas as fotos que tinha na sala e em pelo menos mais uma dúzia delas, Jensen estava presente.

- Jensen Ackles... Quem é você? – Perguntou ao parar novamente em frente à foto do loiro com a mulher. Alguma coisa naquele olhar o fascinara. Sorriu novamente. Iria descobrir quem era aquele sujeito.

Terminou sua exploração pelo hotel e voltou ao seu quarto, reparando que havia esquecido seu celular em cima da cama. Seu coração acelerou ao ver que tinha duas chamadas perdidas, mas logo desanimou ao ver que eram de Chad.

Havia esquecido totalmente de ligar para o amigo, e após ligar e tranquilizá-lo, ligou seu notebook.

- Vamos lá... – Começou a digitar. – Jensen Ackles, 1950.

Clicou no primeiro link, que era do Wikipédia. Descobriu que Jensen foi um ator de teatro da década de cinquenta. Era do Texas, mas residiu por muitos anos em Wisconsin.

- Hmmm... - Jared sorriu com a coincidência, pois também era do Texas.

Jensen atuou em várias peças no teatro do Hotel Grand Ferris, em Green Bay.

- Isso explica as fotos. – O moreno disse baixinho.

Nunca se casou e nem teve filhos, "apesar de estar sempre rodeado por belas mulheres". Em 1990, em sua Biografia, Jensen declarou aos 68 anos que sempre fora homossexual.

- Claro... – Jared riu.

Tinha uma lista com suas principais peças e os anos em que elas foram encenadas e por fim a informação de que Jensen morrera em fevereiro de 2012, aos 90 anos.

Aquela última informação mexeu com o moreno mais do que ele gostaria.

Clicou em _imagens_ e uma gama de fotos de Jensen se abriu. Na maioria delas, ele já estava bem mais velho, mas Jared achou uma igual à que ele havia visto no museu do hotel e a ampliou.

Jensen era realmente lindo, e pelas contas que Jared fez mentalmente, ele estava com 28 anos em 1950. O moreno se pegou encarado a foto por tempo demais e sacudiu a cabeça quando se tocou desse fato.

Desligou e fechou o notebook, resolvendo tomar outro banho, antes de almoçar. Não estava com muita fome e seu estômago ainda estava revirado, mas não queria ficar dentro do quarto o dia todo.

Passou novamente pelo _museu _e percebeu que havia um homem lá dentro. Entrou e viu que um senhor olhava a maquete.

- Boa tarde. – Jared disse o assustando.

- Boa tarde. – Ele respondeu.

- Desculpe, não queria assustar o senhor. – Jared se aproximou e reparou que ele vestia um uniforme do hotel e tinha uma plaquinha com seu nome. William Potter. – O senhor trabalha aqui?

- Sim, o senhor precisa de algo?

- Me chame de Jared... – O moreno se adiantou. Não se sentia bem em ver um homem que provavelmente tinha idade para ser seu avô o chamando de senhor.

- O senhor é um hóspede e precisa ser tratado como tal... – Ele sorriu.

- O senhor trabalha aqui há muito tempo? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Na verdade eu nasci aqui. Meu pai foi recepcionista por muitos anos e assim que completei quatorze anos, em 1948, eu comecei a trabalhar como mensageiro. – Ele disse com a expressão saudosa.

- O senhor trabalha aqui esse tempo todo? – Jared estava espantado.

- Com muito gosto meu filho... Esse hotel é minha vida.

- O senhor o conheceu? – Jared andou devagar até a foto de Jensen e perguntou.

- Quem? – Ele se aproximou e olhou a foto. – Jensen Ackles? Ah sim! Rapaz muito bonito! Muito talentoso!

- Ainda existe o teatro aqui? – Jared quis saber, pois durante a sua _exploração_, ele não havia visto nenhum teatro.

- Eles o transformaram em uma sala de cinema há dez anos, mas que agora está desativada. – Ele disse com tristeza em sua voz. – Uma pena...

Jared sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a foto novamente. - E como ele era?

- Jensen? – O senhor riu. – Ele sempre estava sorrindo. O teatro era sua vida. Se apresentou pela última vez aqui em... – Ele fez uma pausa. – Não lembro se foi em 75 ou 76, enfim... Depois disso, ele se despediu de todos, dizendo que não sairia mais do Texas. Acho que não atuou mais.

- E Danneel Harris?

- Eles eram muito amigos. Viviam grudados.

- Ele nunca se casou? – Jared se perguntou se aquele senhor havia lido a biografia do ator, onde ela havia se declarado gay.

- Mas que curiosidade toda é essa, meu jovem? – Ele sorriu.

- Sou escritor e muito curioso. – Jared sorriu de volta.

- Curiosidade é bom...

Continuaram conversando, e a curiosidade do moreno em torno daquele homem apenas aumentava, mesmo sem ele entender o porquê daquilo.

Jared passou a procurar o senhor Potter todos os dias à tardinha, quando o horário de trabalho deste terminava, e o acompanhava até a sua casa, que ficava no mesmo terreno do hotel.

William lhe contava diversas histórias e mostrava outras fotos da época em que Jensen se apresentava no teatro do hotel.

Jared também procurou em várias livrarias da cidade, e não descansou até encontrar a Biografia do loiro, lendo-a em apenas um dia.

_Jensen tivera uma infância difícil no Texas dos anos 20. Seu pai morrera quando ele ainda era criança e desde cedo ajudara a sustentar a casa. Jensen descobriu a paixão pelos palcos ainda na adolescência._

_Quando o teatro do Grand Ferris ficou pronto, a peça de Ackles, que já era famoso nessa época, foi a primeira a ser encenada, inaugurando o teatro em 08 de agosto de 1950, ficando em cartaz por alguns meses._

_Ele voltou diversas vezes ao Ferris e era muito querido pelos funcionários. Fez questão que sua última peça fosse encenada no teatro do hotel. Jensen se aposentou em 1976, aos 54 anos, voltando a morar em definitivo no Texas._

_Ao final daquela edição, uma nota:_

_Seu corpo foi cremado e as cinzas estão no jazigo da família em Dallas._

Jared terminou a leitura se sentindo um pouco deprimido, mas quanto mais ficava sabendo sobre vida daquele homem, mais ele queria saber.

Não entendia o motivo do porquê estava ficando praticamente obcecado por Jensen, se esquecendo até do verdadeiro motivo daquela viagem.

Ouvia fascinado as histórias do Sr. Potter, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava triste por Jensen ter vivido há tantos anos atrás. Jared realmente gostaria de tê-lo conhecido.

Ele achou na internet algumas poucas entrevistas que o loiro havia dado, e mesmo estando mais velho nelas, Jared ainda assim o achara encantador. Jensen era muito simpático, inteligente e bem humorado. Sua expressão somente mudava quando era perguntado sobre sua vida pessoal, que ele dava um jeito não responder, mas sempre com humor.

Em certa manhã, o Sr. Potter bateu à porta de seu quarto.

- Bom dia! – Jared o cumprimentou. – Gostaria de entrar? – Ele abriu mais a porta.

- Bom dia! Desculpe incomodá-lo logo pela manhã, mas encontrei algo que acho que o senhor irá gostar. – Ele ainda teimava em chamá-lo de _senhor,_ e não havia nada que Jared pudesse fazer para mudar aquele fato.

- O quê? – Ele sorriu.

- Teve uma vez em que Jensen pediu para alguém filmar sua apresentação e o rolo acabou ficando aqui, não sei explicar o por quê... Enfim, eu imaginei que o senhor quisesse ver...

- Mas é claro que eu quero! Onde está? – Jared perguntou animado.

**oOo**

Depois de tomar banho e praticamente engolir o café da manhã, Jared encontrou o Sr. Potter em uma sala vazia nos fundos do cinema do hotel.

- Uau! Esse projetor ainda funciona? – Ele perguntou assim que entraram.

- Funciona! – O funcionário respondeu. – Pedi para meu filho me ajudar com o rolo e está tudo pronto para o senhor assistir.

- Seu filho também trabalha aqui?

- Não, mas ele vem me visitar uma vez por mês... – William sorriu e ensinou a Jared como funcionava o projetor. – Vou deixá-lo assistir à peça. Quando acabar me chame.

- Não quer assistir comigo? – Jared perguntou.

- Não posso, tenho trabalho a fazer. Mas quando acabar me chame.

- Obrigado Sr. Potter... – O escritor pôs a mão em seu ombro, agradecendo com sinceridade.

- Não há de quê... – Ele sorriu. - Tranque a porta. Ninguém nunca vem aqui, mas mesmo assim tranque.

- Certo. - Jared trancou a porta assim que William saiu, e se acomodou na cadeira, após ligar o projetor.

A imagem se formou iluminando a parede da sala e Jared sorriu quando apareceu o nome de Jensen.

Apesar de já existirem filmes em colorido nos anos 50, esse rolo estava em preto e branco. O som e a qualidade das imagens eram péssimas, mas Jared conseguiu entender e se divertiu muito. A peça contava a história de um rapaz que viajava ao passado para tentar consertar os grandes erros da humanidade.

Jensen era realmente um ótimo ator, e ao acabar o _filme_, Jared estava ainda mais encantado por aquele homem.

Jared estava há um mês hospedado no hotel Ferris e parecia já saber tudo da vida do loiro, mas queria mais.

Em uma tarde chuvosa, voltou a uma das livrarias da cidade.

Folheou algumas revistas e pegou alguns livros que falavam sobre os anos 50. Jared tinha ferramentas mais modernas para fazer uma boa pesquisa sobre essa data, mas ele gostava mesmo era de pesquisar em livros. Eram sua paixão, sem dúvida.

Ainda olhou outras sessões, quando um cartaz chamou sua atenção. A propaganda do último livro de um famoso físico americano.

- Viagem no tempo. Realidade ou Ficção? – Jared leu.

Claro que Jared já ouvira falar em viagem no tempo, mas nunca se interessara, e muito menos pesquisara a respeito. Não tinha sequer uma opinião formada sobre aquele assunto.

Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar e balançou a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo.

- Acho que estou ficando louco... – Concluiu baixinho.

**Continua...**

*****Hotel Fictício

******Em 1950 já existiam fotos coloridas


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigado pelos reviews. Amei todos! Vcs são uns fofos!**

**Obs.: Estou postando mais cedo pq a beta me entregou o capítulo hoje e não quis ficar segurando, mas não sei se postarei mais de um por semana daqui pra frente. Provavelmente manterei o ritmo de sempre.**

**Beta: Pérola **

**Capítulo Dois**

Jared voltou ao hotel, e assim que entrou no quarto seu celular tocou. Largou os livros em cima da cama e atendeu depois de olhar no visor.

- Oi Chad.

- Você resolveu se mudar para Green Bay? – Ele perguntou.

- Talvez, quem sabe? – O moreno brincou.

- Porra Jared, pensei que você não ia conseguir ficar nem uma semana longe de Nova York. – Chad riu.

- Pois você se enganou. Ainda não tenho data certa para voltar.

- Está escrevendo?

- Claro! – Jared mentiu. Não queria falar sobre Jensen para o amigo. – Esse hotel é inspiração pura.

Eles conversaram algumas amenidades até que Chad entrou no assunto Matt Cohen.

- Encontrei com Matt ontem...

– É mesmo?

- E ele perguntou por você.

Jared se surpreendeu quando percebeu que não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber o que Chad havia conversado com Matt, e após se despedirem o moreno se serviu de uma dose de uísque, pegando um dos livros que havia comprado.

- Viagem no tempo... – Jared disse em voz alta e em seguida sorriu, se sentando na poltrona.

Jared achou o livro muito interessante. Nele, o autor dizia que "_estamos onde a nossa mente está_" e baseado nisso, a viagem através do tempo seria possível somente usando o cérebro como instrumento, em uma espécie de auto hipnose.

Ele já havia pesquisado uma vez e até conversado com uns amigos psicólogos e terapeutas sobre hipnose, para um de seus romances, mas nunca havia ouvido falar que essa técnica pudesse ser usada para esse fim. Até agora.

O moreno parou a leitura várias vezes para fazer algumas anotações em seu computador. Se aquele livro dizia a verdade, quem sabe ele não poderia se encontrar com Jensen?

- Mas o que eu estou fazendo? – Em certo momento Jared parou e se perguntou em voz alta. Estava mesmo considerando uma possível viagem no tempo?

Jared era imensamente criativo e possuía a mente aberta, mas aquilo já estava ficando esquisito demais.

Salvou as anotações e desligou o notebook, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Como uma pessoa que ele nunca tinha visto em sua vida podia afetá-lo desse jeito?

"_Deve ser carência..."_ Jared pensou e riu sem vontade.

Olhou no relógio, vendo que já eram quase nove da noite. Queria ir até a casa do Sr. Potter, mas acabou desistindo achando que estava tarde. Com certeza ele já devia estar dormindo.

Seu estômago roncou e Jared ligou para o serviço de quarto, pedindo comida. Enquanto esperava a refeição, ele voltou a ler o livro.

**oOo**

Jared rolou na cama a noite toda. Sua mente alternava entre Jensen e o livro sobre a viagem no tempo. Mesmo repetindo para si mesmo que aquilo era uma completa loucura, que ele era um homem culto, viajado, moderno, a ideia não o deixava em paz, e volta e meia ele se pegava realmente considerando aquela possibilidade.

Acabou levantando bem mais cedo que nos outros dias e quando desceu para tomar café, esbarrou com o Sr. Potter na entrada do restaurante.

- Bom dia Sr. Potter. – Jared o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! O senhor caiu da cama hoje? – William brincou.

- Na verdade eu não consegui dormir direito. – Jared confessou.

- Está tudo bem com o senhor?

- Está... Quero dizer, não sei. Eu... – Jared respirou fundo. - Senhor Potter, o senhor acredita em viagem através do tempo?

O homem demorou um pouco para responder.

- Você quer dizer voltar ao passado ou ir para o futuro?

- Exatamente! – Jared sorriu.

- Sinceramente eu não sei... Mas por quê a pergunta?

- É que... – Jared não queria assustá-lo dizendo que estava pesquisando sobre o assunto por causa de Jensen. – Eu estou pensando em escrever um livro sobre isso. – Mentiu.

- Eu não sou um homem com muito estudo. Não sei se sou o mais indicado para... – Ele dizia de maneira humilde e Jared o interrompeu.

- Mas o senhor já viveu bastante, viu muita coisa, com certeza já ouviu falar sobre isso.

Na verdade, Jared precisava desesperadamente conversar com ele, mas se sentiu ridículo. Achou que conseguiria falar sobre as ideias que estava tendo, mas quando começou, percebeu que aquilo beirava a insanidade. Quem em sã consciência pensaria em viajar no tempo, uma coisa que não existia, para se encontrar com alguém que já estava morto?

- Sim, já ouvi e já até vi um filme com esse tema. – William pôs a mão no queixo e pensou por algum por um tempo. – Mas não consigo lembrar o nome.

- Talvez eu deva ver algum filme pra poder me inspirar. – Jared disfarçou.

- Isso! Com certeza vai ajudar. – Ele respondeu animado.

Jared mudou de assunto e quando William disse que precisava voltar ao trabalho, o moreno foi tomar seu café. Enquanto comia, resolveu que ia correr um pouco para se distrair.

Voltou ao seu quarto e pôs uma roupa confortável. Depois que estava pronto, pegou o livro e o jogou dentro da mala. Iria esquecer aquilo de uma vez por todas e talvez até voltasse à Nova York no dia seguinte.

Sentiria saudade das conversas com o senhor Potter, mas sua vida não poderia parar, principalmente por causa de Jensen, um homem que vivera há mais de cinquenta anos.

Jared correu durante uma hora, tentando a todo custo não pensar em Jensen, e quando voltou à recepção do hotel para pegar sua chave quase caiu pra trás ao ver o homem que estava parado ao seu lado.

Correu até seu quarto e pegou o livro dentro da mala, olhando a contracapa.

- Não pode ser... – Ele disse.

Qual a probabilidade do autor do livro que estava mexendo tanto com sua mente estar no mesmo hotel em que ele estava?

Jared não acreditava em coincidências. Até acreditava, mas não _nesse_ tipo de coincidência.

Tudo bem que ele escrevia isso em seus livros. Mas na vida real, sabia que essas coisas nunca aconteciam e principalmente com ele.

Jared se viu com duas alternativas. Ou ele arrumava as malas e voltava a Nova York, esquecendo aquilo tudo ou ele aceitava o fato de que estava novamente cogitando a ideia de viajar ou pelo menos tentar viajar no tempo para a época em que Jensen viveu.

- Não, isso é loucura... – Jared começou a jogar suas roupas dentro da mala de qualquer jeito enquanto tentava convencer a si mesmo. - Você é um escritor famoso, rico, bem sucedido, tudo bem que não tem muita sorte no amor, mas mesmo assim a sua vida é muito boa. Pra quê ficar perdendo tempo com isso? – Ele parou o que estava fazendo e socou a cama. - Droga!

Jared tomou banho e desceu até a recepção.

– Eu gostaria de deixar um recado para o senhor Julian Richings.

- Mas ele não está hospedado aqui. – A recepcionista explicou.

- Estranho, eu o vi há pouco...

- Ah sim! – Ela sorriu. – Ele veio tomar café da manhã no restaurante do hotel, mas já foi embora.

Jared olhou para baixo e suspirou. Vendo a decepção no rosto do moreno, ela disse com a voz um pouco melosa.

– Ele deve estar na cidade agora, autografando o livro novo.

Jared a encarou.

– Em qual livraria?

**oOo**

Jared estava na fila de autógrafos e observava o físico. Ele parecia ser bem mais magro que na foto do livro. E parecia mal humorado também.

- Boa tarde... – Quando chegou a sua vez, Jared entregou o livro para Julian que o encarou.

- Qual seu nome? – Ele perguntou.

– Meu nome é Jared Padalecki, eu também sou escritor e... - O homem resmungou algo enquanto autografava. - Eu gostaria de lhe fazer umas perguntas sobre o livro.

- Sem perguntas. – Uma mulher que estava com Julian se adiantou.

O moreno já havia feito uma sessão de autógrafos e sabia como funcionava, mas precisava falar muito com o escritor.

- Só vai levar um minuto, por favor, é muito importante para mim...

- Se for rapidamente... – Julian disse, para a surpresa da mulher, que olhou feio para Jared.

- A sua teoria... Alguém já a testou? – Jared perguntou e o homem riu discretamente, mas em tom debochado.

- O senhor não leu o livro todo não foi? – Ele perguntou.

- Na verdade eu ainda não li o final e...

- Então eu recomendo que o senhor leia.

- Só mais uma pergunta, o que exatamente é "_uma rede de segurança_"?

- É uma palavra de segurança para que o viajante não fique preso em sua auto hipnose, caso não consiga alcançar seu objetivo. – Julian explicava falando devagar.

- E o _objeto de segurança_? É realmente necessário?

- Quem viaja no tempo deve levar um objeto pessoal ou algo que lembre _a sua mente_ a época em que _ela _estava inicialmente. Assim que você olhar para o objeto, sua mente o trará de volta. – Julian já olhava para o próximo da fila.

- E qual o motivo real de ter esse objeto? – Jared sorriu. Estava sem graça, sabia que estava sendo "um mala", mas precisava daquelas informações.

- A pessoa pode não gostar do que irá encontrar Sr. Padalecki. – O homem o olhou seriamente e a mulher sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

- Muito obrigado... – Julian sorriu e lhe entregou o livro. Jared se afastou.

Saiu da livraria e entrou em uma cafeteria, se sentando em uma das mesas.

- O que deseja? – Imediatamente uma garçonete se aproximou.

- Por enquanto apenas um café, por favor. – Disse rapidamente. Estava ansioso em terminar o livro.

- Tudo bem... – A mulher sorriu e se afastou, voltando minutos depois com uma xícara cheia.

- Obrigado. – Jared respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro.

A parte que Jared ainda não tinha lido era justamente a que Julian narrava a sua própria experiência na viagem do tempo, em uma espécie de diário.

"_Meu corpo relaxou de tal forma que era quase impossível ficar acordado..."_

"_Abri os olhos e o ambiente estava totalmente diferente. A decoração, os objetos, tudo parecia ser mesmo referente à data que eu sugeri a minha mente..." _

"_Mas se eu estive realmente lá, durou apenas alguns instantes..."_

O físico termina o seu relato sem dizer se tentou outras vezes, e o moreno fechou o livro intrigado. Se nem Julian conseguira testar sua própria teoria, quais eram as suas chances?

Jared chegou à conclusão que estava louco. Só isso poderia explicar aquela mudança radical em seu comportamento. Ele sempre correra atrás dos seus objetivos, não descansando até alcançá-los, mas o que estava fazendo agora era diferente.

**oOo**

Jared abriu seu notebook e começou a anotar tudo o que iria precisar para a "viagem".

- Roupa e dinheiro. – Ele falava e digitava.

Lembrou-se do livro que lera sobre os anos cinquenta, que dizia que camisa polo, calça jeans, camisas e calças de flanela, jaquetas de couro, Cardigans, suéteres entraram na moda naquele começo de década. Os sapatos eram os do tipo oxford e mocassim.

- Melhor comprar o mais parecido possível, não quero que ninguém me ache esquisito. – Jared riu, se achando totalmente "esquisito" naquele momento.

Os homens ainda usavam chapéu quando saíam à rua, mas somente no caso de estarem usando algo mais formal, como terno. Outros, que eram considerados _rebeldes_, aboliram esse acessório de seu vestuário. Jared não tinha visto Jensen de chapéu em nenhuma foto.

Os cabelos eram estilo escovinha, militar ou com topete, este último mantido com pomada ou gel. Jared pensou se deveria cortar o cabelo e por fim desistiu. Não se imaginava com nenhum desses cortes.

- Quem sabe a moda não pega? – Riu se referindo ao seu cabelo mais comprido.

Digitou a palavra "_Dinheiro_".

- Vou ter que pesquisar onde eu posso comprar cédulas dos anos 50 aqui em Green Bay.

"_Local._"

Segundo o livro, precisava ser um lugar neutro, vazio.

Jared recostou na cadeira e pensou por um tempo.

– Claro! A sala onde fica o projetor.

"_Se não puder ficar em um local totalmente vazio, somente objetos da época sugerida à mente podem estar no ambiente..."_

Jared se lembrou das palavras de Julian no livro, e para sua sorte, na sala atrás do cinema só tinha um velho retroprojetor, uma mesa e uma cadeira que com certeza eram de 1950.

Confirmaria depois essas informações com o Sr. Potter, e precisaria mentir, pois se dissesse que usaria a sala para tentar se teletransportar para o passado, William chamaria alguém para interná-lo. Ele mesmo estava quase fazendo isso.

- Direi que quero ver o filme de Jensen outra vez antes de ir embora. – Sabia que se conseguisse voltar no tempo, William, seus amigos e sua família ficariam preocupados com sua ausência, por isso precisaria de uma boa história para "sumir".

- Isso é fácil de resolver... – Jared disse. – Digo que irei para um lugar mais afastado, onde celular não funciona.

Ele não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo ficaria no passado, lógico que isso dependeria de muitas coisas, mas seu pensamento inicial era o de ficar duas semanas.

Resolveu que voltaria no dia 08 de agosto de 1950, o dia em que a peça de Jensen estrearia no teatro do hotel.

- Chegarei pela manhã, assim terei tempo de me ambientar.

"_Palavra de segurança_".

Jared precisava de uma palavra de segurança. Algo que ele se lembrasse com facilidade caso percebesse que algo estava dando errado.

- Texas. – Sorriu.

"_Objeto de segurança_".

"_... um objeto pessoal ou algo que lembre a sua mente a época em que ela estava inicialmente. Assim que você olhar para o objeto sua mente o trará de volta." _Lembrou novamente das palavras de Julian.

Jared pôs as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos, pensando por um bom tempo.

- Uma moeda! – Disse de repente. – Uma moeda de 2012. – Riu e digitou.

Jared estava ansioso. Agora que aceitara por aquela loucura em prática, queria apressar o tempo.

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, ele estudou mais a fundo a técnica em si e repetia em sua mente todo o processo da auto-hipnose.

Comprou roupas e um par de sapatos o mais próximo que conseguiu da moda dos anos 50, e também comprou mil dólares em cédulas dessa década.

Se desesperou um pouco quando lembrou que não poderia levar seus documentos, pois o que ele iria dizer se alguém visse sua identidade com data de nascimento em 1982?

O jeito seria falsificar. Jared conseguiu com um amigo em Nova York, que fez uma réplica perfeita do documento que era usado em 1950. Ao ser questionado do motivo daquilo, o moreno disfarçou, sem conseguir dar nenhuma explicação sem parecer louco.

Continuava se encontrando quase todos os dias com William, lhe perguntando sobre os costumes dessa época. O funcionário achava engraçado, mas respondia com prazer o que ele conseguia lembrar.

Jared começou também a estudar sobre técnicas de meditação e passou a praticar todos os dias, a fim de começar a preparar a sua mente. Fechava os olhos, se concentrando e visualizando Jensen.

Ligou para Chad e seus pais, avisando que iria para a casa de campo de um amigo nas montanhas. Não sabia se seu celular iria pegar e nem se teria internet.

_- Você vai para onde mesmo? Marte? – _Chad brincou.

Sua mãe lhe pediu para ter cuidado e entrar em contato assim que pudesse. Jared sentiu seu coração apertar quando falou com ela, mas estava decidido. Depois de se despedir, desligou seu aparelho.

Comprou várias bolsas de viagem e levou suas coisas aos poucos para um armário na rodoviária da cidade, ficando somente com seu documento falso e o dinheiro.

Na noite anterior à "_viagem_" ele não conseguiu dormir, e logo pela manhã, pagou por sua estadia no hotel e foi procurar por Potter.

- Sr. Potter, eu vim me despedir do senhor...

- O senhor volta à Nova York hoje? É por isso que está todo bonitão assim? – William brincou ao ver Jared todo arrumado, estilo anos 50, mas sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza. Tinha se afeiçoado àquele rapaz.

- É, chegou a hora, preciso voltar... – Jared sentiu seu coração apertar ao dizer aquelas palavras, que tinha um duplo sentido para ele. – Mas antes de ir, eu gostaria de pedir um último favor...

- Claro meu filho...

**oOo**

Potter o levou a sala do projetor e Jared lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Quer que eu peça ao mensageiro para descer suas malas? – William perguntou.

- Eu... – Jared pensou rápido. – Eu já as levei para o aeroporto. – Ele sorriu.

O Sr. Potter estranhou aquele fato, mas não disse nada. O moreno o abraçou novamente.

- Eu odeio despedidas... – Era a mais pura verdade. – Então, assim que acabar de assistir ao filme eu vou embora ok? Obrigado por tudo.

- Não precisa agradecer Jared... – O moreno sorriu ao ouvir William finalmente o chamar de _Jared_.

Gostaria de deixar seu telefone, mas não sabia quando iria voltar, caso conseguisse _viajar_ até 1950.

Aquilo tudo ainda era surreal para o moreno, mas agora que ele havia começado não iria desistir sem ao menos tentar.

- Eu ainda vou entrar em contato com o senhor. Não pense que se verá livre de mim assim tão fácil. – Jared brincou, e assim que William saiu ele trancou a porta, passando a chave por debaixo dela. Não poderia haver falhas e só restava rezar pra que ninguém aparecesse no momento da concentração.

- Ok, vamos lá... – Respirou fundo.

Jared se certificou de tudo. Estava com o documento de identidade falso e o dinheiro estava embalado em plástico e preso dentro da cueca, pois não podia levar mil dólares dentro dos bolsos. A moeda de 2012 estava no bolso de trás da calça, fechado cuidadosamente para que ela não caísse.

Jared vestia camisa polo, cardigan cinza, calça de flanela cor de chumbo e sapatos estilo oxford pretos.

Ele se sentou no chão e se encostou à parede, fechando os olhos.

Tinha que esvaziar sua mente e relaxar o máximo que pudesse.

"_Sugira ao cérebro que está na data desejada e no local desejado. Foque nos detalhes... Todos os detalhes são importantes." _Jared repetia mentalmente o que Julian ensinou em seu livro.

Depois de uma hora meditando, Jared começou a repetir baixinho.

- São oito horas da manhã de 08 de agosto de 1950.

- Estou na sala atrás do teatro do Hotel Grand Ferris, em Green Bay, Wisconsin, em 08 de agosto de 1950.

- Jensen Ackles está aqui. Nesse hotel. Em 08 de agosto de 1950.

- Danneel Harris está aqui. Nesse hotel. Em 08 de agosto de 1950.

- São oito horas da manhã. Do dia 08 de agosto de 1950.

Jared dizia como um mantra, mas depois de mais de quarenta minutos, nada estava acontecendo.

Ele suspirou desanimado. Não podia desistir. Não agora.

Mais meia hora depois, ele estava novamente relaxado, e voltou ao seu mantra.

- São oito horas da manhã de 08 de agosto de 1950.

- Estou no Hotel Grand Ferris, em Green Bay, Wisconsin, em 08 de agosto de 1950. Minha mente aceita totalmente esse fato.

Depois de duas horas repetindo incontáveis vezes, acabou perdendo a noção do tempo.

O cômodo lhe parecia diferente, mas ele já não sabia mais se estava dormindo, acordado ou alucinando.

Os olhos pesavam demais e o moreno acabou deitando, caindo em sono profundo.

**oOo**

Jared abriu os olhos lentamente. Ficou confuso por alguns segundos, e sem conseguir lembrar direito onde estava ou o que tinha acontecido, se assustou ao ver que estava quase imprensado atrás de uma cômoda.

Se levantou, percebendo que a sala estava repleta de móveis entulhados.

Andou com um pouco de dificuldade por entre eles, se sentindo exausto. Procurou a porta e a abriu, saindo direto no cinema, que agora estava totalmente diferente, e para sua sorte, vazio. As poltronas, o tapete, o palco, tudo parecia impecavelmente novo.

Jared andou até a saída, sentindo seu coração acelerar quando se deparou com um imenso cartaz que anunciava a inauguração do teatro, às seis horas da noite com a apresentação da peça _"Grandes erros da Humanidade_", com Jensen Ackles.

Jared sorriu em uma mistura de medo e excitação. Tinha conseguido. Estava em 1950.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Alguma mala senhor? – O rapaz perguntou.

Jared o encarou, percebendo que o conhecia de algum lugar. Olhou para a plaquinha em seu uniforme. W. Potter.

- William Potter?

- Sim senhor, tem alguma mala?

- Eu... Eu... – Jared encarava o jovem com cara de espanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Amei todos!**

**Espero que curtam mais esse Cap.**

**Beta: Pérola (Se vc não saiu correndo ontem, acho que não sai nunca mais kkkkkkkkkkk)**

**Capítulo Três**

O hotel Grand Ferris parecia o mesmo para Jared. Tirando algumas pequenas mudanças, o moreno sentia como se não tivesse voltado tantos anos no tempo.

Algumas pessoas passaram por ele e o olharam de modo estranho. Jared ajeitou a roupa, se sentindo um peixe fora d'água.

- Mas eu não estou? – Sorriu e disse baixinho.

Chegou à conclusão que não poderia ficar perambulando pelo hotel sem ser um hóspede, então resolveu se registrar.

Andou devagar até a recepção e um homem sorriu para ele.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Preciso de um quarto, por favor. – O escritor sorriu de volta.

- Suíte de solteiro?

- Sim. – Jared respondeu.

- Perfeitamente senhor. – O homem pegou uma chave e anotou algo no livro de registros. – A diária é de vinte e cinco dólares. Escreva seu nome e assine ao lado. – Ele virou o livro na direção do moreno.

- Vinte e cinco dólares? – Jared repetiu.

- Esse hotel é quatro estrelas senhor. – Ele justificou.

Jared percebeu que o homem pensou que ele achara caro, mas foi justamente o contrário. Ele assinou o livro e viu o recepcionista fazer um movimento com a mão. Imediatamente um rapaz apareceu ao seu lado.

- Alguma mala senhor? – O rapaz perguntou.

Jared o encarou, percebendo que o conhecia de algum lugar. Olhou para a plaquinha em seu uniforme. William Potter.

- Sr. Potter?

William olhou para seu pai na recepção e deu de ombros.

- Sim senhor, tem alguma mala?

- Eu... Eu... – Jared encarava o jovem com cara de espanto. - Eu não tenho nenhuma mala... Obrigado. – O moreno respondeu sem esconder a emoção em sua voz.

Lembrou de quando o Sr. Potter lhe contou que começara a trabalhar no hotel com quatorze anos em 1948, então ele estava agora com dezesseis.

- Com licença senhor. - William se afastou e Jared o acompanhou com o olhar.

- Sua chave senhor Padalecki...

- Ah! – Jared ficou sem graça. O homem poderia pensar que ele era algum tipo de tarado. – Obrigado.

Jared guardou a chave no bolso da calça, e como bom curioso que era resolveu explorar o local que ele conhecia tão bem. Foi até museu e entrou, reparando que faltavam muitas fotos na parede, principalmente de Jensen.

- Claro que não tem... – Ele disse, sorrindo ao ver o livro de registros de 1915 e sentiu falta da maquete que ele vira em 2012.

Mesmo sentindo o corpo cansado, continuou seu passeio, cada vez mais deslumbrado. As pessoas continuaram o encarando de um jeito estranho, mas chegou à conclusão de que era coisa da sua cabeça.

Resolveu comer antes de descansar e quando chegou ao restaurante, seu coração acelerou ao ver que Jensen e Danneel tomavam café da manhã.

"_Ele já está aqui..."_ Pensou antes de se esconder atrás de uma pilastra.

- Claro que está! A estreia da peça é hoje... – Disse em voz alta.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, se achando um tolo por ter se escondido. Parecia aquelas fãs que desmaiavam quando viam seus ídolos. Disfarçou e se sentou em uma mesa. Logo um garçom veio lhe atender.

- Bom dia senhor. Gostaria de fazer seu pedido?

- Bom dia... – Jared o encarou. – Er... Café preto e... – Jared de repente se viu com fome. Não tinha comido nada antes da "viagem". – Ovos com bacon e torradas com geleia. Se tiver light eu prefiro, por favor.

O garçom que estava anotando, parou de escrever e olhou para o moreno.

- Geleia light?

Jared balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que não temos essa marca de geleia senhor, pode ser outra?

Jared demorou uns segundos pra entender, e sorriu quando se tocou que nos anos 50 ainda não existiam produtos light ou diet.

- Pode sim, obrigado.

- Com licença. – O garçom se afastou depois de anotar no número do quarto e o moreno suspirou nervoso. Tinha que tomar cuidado com esses detalhes.

Voltou sua atenção a Jensen, que sorria e gesticulava enquanto falava. Mas de onde o moreno estava não conseguia ouvi-lo.

"_Ele sempre estava sorrindo." _Lembrou-se das palavras de Potter.

O loiro vestia calça de flanela escura e camisa de botão com estampa xadrez, enrolada nos braços, que não passaram despercebidos ao escritor. Tinha os cabelos curtos com corte estilo escovinha, mas bastante bagunçados no topo. Bem do jeito que vira nas fotos do museu. Na verdade, Jensen manteve esse corte a vida toda.

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Ele era ainda mais lindo _ao vivo_.

Observou Danneel e ela era muito bonita também. Ruiva com a pele muito branca, usava um vestido igualmente de flanela, listrado.

O moreno se assustou quando o garçom voltou com seu pedido, e quando olhou novamente para Jensen, este estava lhe encarando.

Jared ficou sem graça e não sustentou o olhar. Por um segundo teve medo que Jensen desconfiasse de algo, mas como poderia? Disfarçou um sorriso e decidiu que quando acabasse o café, ficaria em seu quarto até a hora da estreia da peça. Além de descansar, precisava se acalmar.

Jensen se levantou e afastou a cadeira da ruiva. Ambos saíram pela varanda do restaurante que dava acesso ao jardim, que estava bem mais arborizado e que agora possuía um imenso chafariz.

O moreno se sentiu desconfortável quando viu Jensen a abraçando, mas logo se lembrou da biografia dele. Jensen era gay. Definitivamente.

Os observou enquanto terminava seu café. Eles andaram em direção ao lago, e depois Jared não conseguiu mais vê-los. Se levantou e se sentiu tentado a procurá-los, mas por fim, decidiu ir para seu quarto.

**oOo**

O moreno abriu a porta e sorriu. O quarto era muito parecido com o de 2012. Amplo e confortável, mas conforme o explorava, descobriu que não tinha TV nem frigobar. Pelo menos o mini bar e a poltrona, que era diferente, estavam lá.

Tirou o casaco, guardando-o dentro do armário. Tirou também os sapatos, as meias e por fim a calça, dobrando-a cuidadosamente. Não podia esquecer que a moeda estava lá, e que tampouco podia perdê-la.

Tirou o dinheiro de dentro da cueca, que já estava lhe incomodando e separou algumas notas de vinte dólares.

Segundo a sua pesquisa, realmente as coisas eram mais baratas em 1950, mas não imaginara que seria tanto. Não tinha ideia de quanto custava a entrada do teatro e resolveu que cinquenta dólares bastaria para usar à noite. Talvez explorasse a cidade depois de assistir a peça, e esse pensamento lhe trouxe Jensen a sua mente, o fazendo suspirar.

- Não há nada que me interesse fora desse hotel, pelo menos hoje... – Concluiu e riu em seguida.

Olhou a sua volta pensando onde guardaria o restante do dinheiro, e viu que a mesa que havia no canto do quarto possuía uma gaveta com chave.

- Excelente!

Depois de guardar o dinheiro Jared entrou no banheiro. Acendeu a luz e reparou que em cima da pia havia uma escova de dentes na embalagem, um pequeno pente, que parecia novo, pasta de dente e sabonete fechados, além de uma caixa de fósforos.

- Pente e escova de dentes? – Jared se perguntou e riu.

Afastou a cortina do box e viu que o chuveiro era aquecido a gás, descobrindo o propósito do fósforo. Ligou a água e acendeu o aquecedor.

Tirou o restante de suas roupas e fez uma lista mental das coisas que precisaria comprar no dia seguinte. Desodorante, shampoo, condicionador, creme para barbear e barbeador, algumas roupas e mais um par de sapatos pelo menos.

Se sua ideia inicial era de ficar por pelo menos duas semanas, não poderia usar a mesma roupa por todo esse tempo.

Compraria também uma mala, um relógio de pulso, uma carteira, um caderno e canetas, pois gostaria de fazer algumas anotações. Talvez escrevesse um diário contando sua experiência.

Após tomar banho, Jared se jogou na cama. Estava realmente cansado pelo esforço que sua mente fizera mais cedo. Tinha lido algo a respeito no livro de Julian. Jared se lembrou do escritor e pensou se contaria ou não a ele que sua teoria estava certa.

Pegou um lençol para se cobrir, já que lavara sua cueca no banho e estava nu. Só esperava que ela secasse até a hora em que precisasse dela novamente.

Não almoçaria, deixaria para comer alguma coisa antes de a peça começar.

Fechou os olhos e foi quando se lembrou de algo. Como faria para acordar na hora certa? Jared sentiu falta de seu celular e viu que na mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado telefone, tinha um relógio com despertador de corda. Ficou com medo de aquilo não funcionar direito e tirou o fone do gancho, levando-o até seu ouvido.

- Será que eu tenho que discar algum número para falar com a recepção? – Jared se perguntou e imediatamente ouviu a voz do recepcionista.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudar?

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de saber se vocês têm _serviço de despertador_? – Jared não sabia se era esse o nome que usavam para esse tipo de serviço naquela época.

- Temos sim senhor. Que horas gostaria de ser acordado? – O homem do outro lado da linha perguntou.

- Às quatro e meia, por favor... – Jared respondeu depois de olhar as horas.

- Pois não senhor...

- Ah! Mais uma coisa... Como faço para comprar um ingresso para a peça mais tarde? – Jared perguntou.

- Irei deixar um ingresso reservado, basta pegá-lo aqui na recepção senhor. São cinco dólares.

- Cinc... Obrigado!

- Por nada senhor, bom descanso.

**oOo**

Jared entrou no teatro, estranhando que não havia ninguém. Olhou em volta e todas as poltronas estavam vazias, exceto uma, no canto.

Jensen estava sentado e o encarava, sorrindo. O moreno sentiu seu coração pular dentro do peito. Jensen era lindo demais.

- Estava me procurando? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu... Sim, eu estava... – Jared respondeu.

- Venha até aqui, eu não mordo... – O loiro brincou e sorriu mais aberto, deixando seus dentes incrivelmente brancos a mostra.

Jared foi ao seu encontro e se sentou na poltrona ao lado.

- A que horas começa a peça? – Ele perguntou.

- A hora que você quiser... – Jensen respondeu e o moreno o encarou confuso.

Ackles se levantou e ficou na frente do escritor. Jared não sabia o que fazer, nem o que falar, e para sua surpresa, o loiro se aproximou mais, apoiando as mãos no encosto da cadeira e ficando com o rosto a milímetros do seu.

- Por que você está aqui? – Jensen perguntou.

- Eu... Eu vim ver a peça...

- Só a peça? – Jensen aproximou seu nariz da curvatura do pescoço do moreno e aspirou seu cheiro, fazendo Jared se arrepiar.

- Na verdade, eu...

Jensen sorriu e lambeu a região, fazendo Jared gemer.

- Oh Jensen... – Jared gemeu e segurou no rosto do outro, forçando Jensen a encará-lo. – Na verdade, eu vim por você.

- Eu sei... – Jensen sorriu novamente e o beijou.

Jared correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo a língua do loiro massagear a sua à medida que invadia a sua boca.

Seu membro começou a despertar e ele procurou o membro de Jensen, passando a massageá-lo por cima da calça.

O ator afastou seus lábios e gemeu.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui Jensen... – Jared disse nervoso. Estava com medo que alguém os flagrasse. Se em 2012 eles já poderiam ter problemas por estarem fazendo aquilo ali, imagina em 1950?

- Quer ir até o camarim? – Ele perguntou mais gemendo do que falando.

- Quero... – Jared interrompeu a massagem, e quando se levantou, Jensen o beijou novamente, enfiando seus dedos por dentro de seus cabelos.

O moreno o puxou pela cintura, colando seus corpos, se esfregando com força no membro do outro. Jensen apertava suas nádegas enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com o loiro.

Sabia que se continuasse assim acabaria gozando, mas estava tão bom, que ele não tinha forças para parar e quando estava no limite da excitação, Jensen abandonou seus lábios, sussurrando no seu ouvido.

- Goza Jared...

- Oh Jensen! – Jared gemeu e acordou sentindo espasmos por todo o corpo, enquanto se esfregava no colchão, sentindo seu líquido quente molhar a cama.

Depois de alguns segundos, abriu os olhos, percebendo que havia sonhado.

- Nossa! – Jared suspirou pesadamente e sorriu, ainda sentindo os efeitos do recente orgasmo.

Olhou no relógio, vendo que eram quase quatro horas. Resolveu se levantar e entrou no banheiro.

**oOo**

Jared tomou banho e se arrumou. Nesse meio tempo o telefone tocou e ele se assustou, lembrando em seguida que havia pedido para que o acordassem.

Desceu até a recepção, pagou e pegou seu ingresso. Procurou por Jensen enquanto se dirigia ao restaurante, mas com certeza àquela hora ele devia estar se preparando, ensaiando para a estreia da peça. Jared se pegou ansioso para ver Jensen em ação e sorriu, se lembrando do sonho.

- Boa tarde senhor. – Um garçom se aproximou assim que o moreno se sentou e Jared olhou o menu antes de fazer seu pedido. Não queria cometer a mesma gafe de antes.

Enquanto comia ele viu William na varanda do restaurante.

Jared sentia muita falta de suas conversas e se lembrou do amigo com carinho. Queria chamá-lo, mas o que ia dizer?

"_Oi eu sou o Jared. Você ainda vai me conhecer... Mais especificamente daqui a 62 anos..."_ O moreno riu de seu pensamento.

Não poderia dar bandeira, e se aproximar de William Potter de 1950 estava fora de cogitação. Tinha um propósito ali, e não era arrumar problema, principalmente envolvendo um garoto de dezesseis anos.

Terminou de comer e procurou um relógio com os olhos. Não viu nenhum, e chamou o garçom que lhe informou que eram cinco e meia.

Jared se levantou e andou até o teatro, sentindo que suas pernas estavam bambas. Assim que entrou uma moça lhe entregou a programação da noite.

- Boa tarde senhor, divirta-se... – Ela disse.

- Obrigado.

Jared não queria sentar muito na frente, mas queria ter uma visão ampla do palco. Escolheu uma poltrona e começou a prestar atenção nas pessoas. Reparou que estavam bem vestidas, até demais para assistirem a uma peça. Mas era os anos 50, pós-guerra, quem era ele para julgá-los?

Outra coisa que chamou atenção dele foi o fato de as pessoas estarem fumando dentro do teatro. Mas segundo o Sr. Potter, aquilo era muito comum naquela época.

O moreno passou a ler a programação. Estava nervoso, querendo ver Jensen novamente. Assim que as luzes piscaram indicando que o primeiro ato começaria, ele se ajeitou na cadeira.

Jensen era realmente um excelente ator, e mesmo Jared já sabendo o que ia acontecer na peça, riu e se emocionou em vários momentos. A voz de Jensen ao vivo o fazia suspirar.

Ao final, quando os atores voltaram ao palco para agradecer os aplausos, o moreno sentiu vontade de se levantar e assoviar, mas se conteve.

Esperou quase todos saírem do teatro e procurou pela passagem que dava acesso aos bastidores, sendo interrompido pela mesma moça que lhe entregara a programação.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas só é permitido entrar quem trabalha com os atores ou funcionários do hotel.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Puxa vida! Minha mãe ficará tão decepcionada... – Suspirou novamente.

- Sua mãe? – Ela perguntou.

- Ela está doente e não pôde assistir à peça hoje. Prometi que conseguiria um autógrafo de Jensen... Sabe, ela é sua fã número um... – Jared engrossou mais a voz e usou de seu charme.

- Jura? – A moça se derreteu.

- Ela até chorou quando percebeu que não poderia vir hoje... – Jared não tinha alternativa a não ser mentir e fazer aquela cena, pois queria muito se aproximar do loiro.

- Meu Deus! – A moça levou a mão à boca. – Coitada...

- Ela ficaria muito feliz... – Jared lhe lançou seu olhar de cachorro perdido que ele sabia que era infalível. Sempre conseguira convencer quem quer que fosse com aquele olhar. – E eu seria eternamente grato a você. – Como última arma, abriu seu melhor sorriso, aquele que deixava suas covinhas evidentes.

**oOo**

Jared seguiu a mulher e entrou no camarim justamente na hora em que Jensen estava tirando a foto que ele vira no museu, onde o loiro estava abraçado a Danneel.

- Mais uma Jensen... Agora sozinho. – O fotógrafo pediu.

O camarim era grande e estava cheio. As pessoas falavam e gesticulavam ao mesmo tempo, todos excitados com o sucesso logo na estreia. Jared olhava tudo fascinado e resolveu esperar em um canto, para não atrapalhar a sessão de fotos do loiro.

Jensen tirou foto com várias pessoas, e Jared percebeu que algumas mulheres o beijavam rapidamente na boca quando o parabenizavam pela peça.

Sabia que no meio artístico as pessoas agiam assim com mais intimidade. Pelo menos em 2012... E agora comprovava que em 1950 também.

Jared suspirou e sentiu o corpo tenso quando viu a mulher que o deixara entrar no camarim falar com Jensen e apontar para ele.

O moreno não era tímido, longe disso, mas sentiu vontade de sair correndo quando o loiro começou a andar em sua direção.

Quanto mais Jensen se aproximava, mais Jared ficava ansioso. Os olhos verdes, as sardas, a boca carnuda... Tudo era sexy demais naquele homem.

- Sabia que seu corte de cabelo é ilegal em alguns Estados? – A voz rouca do loiro fez Jared prender a respiração.

Jensen sorriu.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou sorrindo e surpreso. – Como assim? – Jared não tinha lido nada sobre aquilo. Será que era por esse motivo que as pessoas o estavam olhando estranho? - M-melhor eu cortar então... – Disse nervoso.

- Não faça isso... – Jensen sorriu novamente e o olhou de um jeito que deixou Jared sem graça. – A Sandy disse que você queria um autógrafo meu.

- Na verdade, é para a minha mãe, ela... – Jared desviou o olhar. Não conseguia olhar para a boca de Jensen e não se lembrar do sonho que tivera. – Ela está doente e...

- Tem uma caneta e papel? – Jensen perguntou.

- Não... – O moreno respondeu desanimado.

Jensen puxou alguém que estava passando próximo a eles e lhe pediu que arrumasse uma caneta e papel, ou qualquer coisa que ele pudesse autografar.

Voltou a olhar para Jared que sorria nervoso sem saber o que dizer.

- A propósito, sou Jared... – Ele achou melhor se apresentar. – Jared Padalecki. – Estendeu sua mão e o loiro o cumprimentou.

- Veio para os Estados Unidos por causa da guerra? – Jensen perguntou.

- O quê?

- A guerra. Sua família é da Polônia, certo?

Jared sorriu novamente sem graça. Teve que puxar do fundo da memória o que Jensen estava querendo dizer com aquilo, chegando à conclusão que ele deveria estar se referindo a invasão da Polônia pelos alemães em 1939.

- Não, não... – Ele respondeu. – Sou do Texas.

- Eu estava brincando... – Jensen riu. – Qual parte do Texas?

Nessa hora Danneel se aproximou e abraçou Jensen, sorrindo para o moreno.

- Oi... – Ela disse simpática.

- Olá... – Jared respondeu. – Parabéns pela peça.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu novamente e se dirigiu ao loiro. – Amor, você vai à festa?

- Não sei, você quer ir? – Jensen perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então nós vamos. – Ele sorriu e ela lhe deu um beijo, se afastando. Em seguida alguém lhe estendeu uma folha de caderno e uma caneta.

Jared encarava o chão atônito. Danneel o chamara de _amor_? Será que eles eram namorados? Será que Jensen mentira na biografia? Mas quem se declararia gay, se isso não fosse verdade? E por que o Sr. Potter escondera aquela informação? Ou será que ele não sabia do namoro deles?

- Ei... – Jensen estalava os dedos na sua frente. – Dormiu Sansão?

- Er... Desculpe. – Jared sorriu sem vontade saindo de seu pequeno transe.

- Qual o nome da sua mãe?

- Sharon... – Jared respondeu rapidamente.

Jensen encostou o papel na parede e autografou, dobrando-o e entregando a Jared em seguida, que o olhava sem conseguir acreditar que Danneel e ele estavam juntos.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse sem entusiasmo.

- Obrigado por assistir a peça, e melhoras à sua mãe. – Jensen sorriu e se afastou.

Jared ainda o olhou por alguns instantes e depois saiu do camarim e do teatro, seguindo para o bar do hotel.

O moreno pediu uma dose de uísque e percebeu que ainda segurava o autógrafo do loiro. Pensou em guardar sem ler, mas sua curiosidade o impediu. Enquanto lia, um sorriso foi se formando em seu rosto, e quando terminou o coração batia mais rápido.

Jensen escrevera que desejava melhoras a Sharon e assinava seu nome. Mais embaixo uma observação que foi o motivo do sorriso do moreno.

"_Adorei seu cabelo Sansão, não corte. Espero te ver outra vez. Jensen."_

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Sou de Dallas. – Jensen sorriu também.

- Eu sei... Eu li em sua biogr... Quero dizer, em uma revista. – Jared desviou os olhos do loiro. Estava nervoso, e se continuasse assim ia acabar falando alguma besteira.

- Você é engraçado... – Jensen bebeu seu café que já fora servido.

- Engraçado?

- Divertido e... – Jensen apertou os olhos como se estivesse o analisando. – Diferente.

- Diferente como? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Não sei explicar... Você é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo por todos os reviews e esclarecer duas coisas aos queridos leitores.**

**Primeiro: Essa fic foi inspirada no filme "Em algum lugar do passado", mas isso não significa que acontecerão as mesmas coisas que aconteceram no filme. Já digo desde agora que quem estiver esperando uma cópia fiel ao filme, irá se decepcionar.**

**Segundo: Não é Death Fic.**

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Enquanto bebia, Jared chegou à conclusão que, ou Jensen era bissexual, o que não condizia com a sua Biografia ou ele disfarçava sua homossexualidade fingindo que namorava Danneel.

Sabia que aquilo era muito comum, pois como escritor, ele acabava conhecendo muitos atores em festas e eventos, e sabia de vários que eram casados com mulheres apenas para disfarçar a sua orientação sexual, pois tinham medo de se assumirem gays e comprometerem a carreira.

Se em 2012 as pessoas eram extremamente preconceituosas, em 1950 era muito pior, ele concluiu.

Jared sempre se perguntou por que aquelas mulheres concordavam em se submeter a isso, e no caso de Danneel, por que ela aceitava aquele fingimento?

- Talvez seja bom pra carreira dela ser namorada dele... – Ele disse em voz alta, reparando em seguida que o bartender ouvira e o olhara estranho. Sorriu sem graça e depois de mais uma última dose, foi para o seu quarto.

Sentiu vontade de perguntar a alguém onde era a tal festa em que os atores da peça estavam, mas por fim desistiu.

Sabia que teria que ter cautela ao se aproximar de Jensen. Estava nos anos 50, e todo o cuidado ainda seria pouco.

Já tinha conseguido muita coisa para o seu primeiro dia. Tinha falado e se apresentado ao loiro, que queria vê-lo novamente.

Lembrou o que Jensen dissera sobre seu cabelo. Será que teria que cortá-lo? Não queria, ainda mais depois que Jensen dissera para ele não fazer isso. Mas também não queria ser preso.

Estava sorrindo quando entrou no quarto. Tirou a roupa e se jogou na cama, esperando sonhar novamente com Jensen.

**oOo**

- Eu não te salvei dele, eu te salvei de você mesmo... Do jeito que estava quase _babando_, achei que iria atacá-lo a qualquer momento. – Danneel brincou.

- Não estava nada Dan, deixa de ser chata. – Jensen sorria. – Mas você tem que concordar comigo que ele é um _tipão_*****...

Estavam na festa que comemorava a primeira apresentação daquela temporada. Todos os envolvidos na peça estavam presentes, desde os atores até os rapazes que cuidavam da iluminação.

Jensen estava dançando com a ruiva, e o assunto era o moreno que havia pedido autógrafo ao ator.

- Se você não quer que as pessoas descubram que gosta de homens, você precisa disfarçar mais Jensen.

- Ninguém estava reparando, só você.

- Como você sabe que ninguém estava reparando se seus olhos estavam grudados no... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Jared... Jared Pada... Padalecki... Mas eu o chamo de Sansão. – Jensen sorriu novamente.

- Por causa do cabelo esquisito?

- Não é esquisito... Combina com ele. – Jensen deu de ombros.

- Quem usa um cabelo daquele definitivamente é esquisito.

Ambos riram.

- Mesmo assim, com certeza _ele_ deve ter reparado.

- Dan, ele estava nervoso, gaguejando e não conseguia me encarar por muito tempo... E só a Sandy pra acreditar que o autógrafo era para a mãe dele.

- De qualquer maneira Jensen, tome cuidado. Ele é um hóspede... Eu me aproximei justamente pra te preservar.

- Eu sei me cuidar Dan, pode deixar...

- Achou prudente _dizer_ que queria vê-lo de novo?

- Eu quero vê-lo de novo... – Jensen sorriu e a apertou mais. A ruiva sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Só tome cuidado tá? – Ela o beijou em seu rosto.

Jensen e Danneel se conheceram quando ele tinha dezenove anos e ainda morava em Dallas. Ela se mudou para a casa ao lado da dele, durante a segunda guerra mundial e se tornaram amigos imediatamente.

O loiro, que milagrosamente havia sido dispensado do serviço militar e sonhava em ser um ator de teatro famoso e viajar por todo o país, se surpreendeu quando a amiga lhe contou que esse também era seu sonho. Ambas as famílias torciam pelo namoro, e no fundo, a ruiva também.

Estavam em uma festa quando ele confidenciou sua preferência sexual. Teve medo de contar e chocá-la, mas já havia percebido sentimentos por parte dela e não queria magoá-la, deixando-a achar que ele a estava rejeitando.

No fundo, ela ficou um pouco chocada, mas acabou se acostumando e esse segredo os uniu ainda mais.

Fingiram que estavam apaixonados e namorando, chegando inclusive a noivar, para que os pais dela a deixassem partir com Jensen, quando conseguiram um papel como figurantes em uma peça que correria os estados Unidos.

Em 1946 finalmente se juntaram a uma companhia, conseguindo um papel de destaque, saindo assim do anonimato. Voltaram apenas duas vezes ao Texas para visitar as famílias.

Harris, ao contrário das mulheres daquela época, não tinha o sonho de se casar e ter filhos. Queria ficar famosa como as atrizes de Hollywood.

Ela então concordou em continuar com a farsa do namoro - já que ninguém fora as suas famílias sabia do noivado - em agradecimento ao amigo, pois se não fosse por ele, ela ainda estaria _presa_ no Texas. O falso namoro, além de esconder a preferência de Jensen, também servia para afastar alguns engraçadinhos que achavam que poderiam se aproveitar dela.

Jensen sempre dizia que eles poderiam "terminar" a qualquer momento, que ele era livre para namorar ou sair com os rapazes que quisesse, mas ela dizia que queria focar totalmente em sua carreira, que se apaixonar só iria atrapalhar os seus planos para o futuro.

O loiro achava engraçado, pois ao contrário da _frieza_ da amiga, ele sonhava em encontrar um grande amor algum dia, mas lógico que para ele, sendo gay, era muito mais difícil.

- Será que ele vem assistir à peça amanhã? – Jensen perguntou à amiga.

- Se ele quiser te ver de novo... Talvez.

- Posso tentar encontrá-lo no restaurante. Na hora do almoço, como quem não quer nada...

- Amanhã temos ensaio e à tarde você prometeu me levar pra assistir ao filme da Hepburn... Você não esqueceu não é?

- Não, Dan... Não esqueci. – Ele sorriu novamente.

**oOo**

Jared acordou e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Ainda sorria quando se lembrava do bilhete de Jensen.

Olhou no relógio, vendo que já eram mais de nove horas e se levantou. Tomou banho e xingou ao lembrar que teria que vestir a mesma cueca.

Desceu para tomar café da manhã e torceu para não encontrar Jensen no restaurante. Não queria que o loiro o visse com a mesma roupa do dia anterior.

Após o desjejum, Jared decidiu que iria até o centro da cidade a pé, e a cada quarteirão que avançava, ele ficava mais encantado com o que via.

As casas, os carros, as ruas, as pessoas, tudo chamava sua atenção. Caminhou devagar absorvendo lentamente aquela incrível experiência.

A grande maioria dos homens realmente usava chapéu na rua, mas Jared não tinha intenção de comprar um. Resolveu desencanar e continuou sua exploração.

Havia poucas lojas, mas ele conseguiu comprar tudo o que queria. Roupas para o seu tamanho foi um pouco mais complicado de encontrar, pois só eram feitas sob medida, mas o moreno conseguiu algumas peças e um par de sapatos. Comprou também meias e cuecas.

Enquanto voltava ao hotel, Jared fez uma conta mental, percebendo que havia gasto em torno de cem dólares com as roupas e os objetos. Ficou pasmo, mas achou ótimo, pois seu dinheiro não ia durar para sempre.

Entrou rapidamente na recepção, subindo imediatamente ao quarto. Só queria encontrar com Jensen quando tivesse com outra roupa.

Ajeitou todas as coisas que havia comprado em cima da cama, separou a roupa que iria usar e guardou o resto. A calça que estava com a moeda, ele dobrou e a guardou no fundo da mala. Não queria arriscar.

"_A pessoa pode não gostar do que irá encontrar Sr. Padalecki_." Se lembrou das palavras do físico. O problema é que ele tinha gostado e muito do que encontrara, e não queria correr o risco de olhar para a moeda sem querer.

Guardou algumas notas e o documento de identidade falso na carteira que comprara, guardando o troco que sobrara de suas compras na gaveta.

Fez a barba, tomou outro banho e se arrumou, não se esquecendo de pôr o relógio novo. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu do quarto, se encaminhando ao restaurante. Andou sem pressa, procurando por Jensen, mas não o viu.

Entrou no restaurante e também não havia sinal do loiro. Olhou em seu relógio, vendo que já eram quase duas da tarde.

- Provavelmente ele já deve ter almoçado. – Disse a si mesmo, antes de chegar até a varanda.

Percorreu o jardim com os olhos, mas Jensen não estava lá também.

- Deve estar ensaiando. – Disse e se sentou em uma mesa, reparando que um casal o encarava.

"_Se não for pelo meu cabelo, deve ser porque estou falando sozinho"_ Jared pensou divertido.

Tinha essa mania de falar sozinho, ou de _pensar alto_ desde que era moleque. Tentava se controlar, principalmente em lugares públicos, mas sempre algo _escapava_ sem querer.

Um garçom se aproximou e ele pediu uma cerveja. Queria fazer hora para ver se encontrava o loiro _casualmente_ no restaurante. Mas após o terceiro copo, resolveu almoçar antes que começasse a ficar bêbado.

Chegou a perguntar ao garçom pelo ator, mas este não soube informá-lo.

Voltou ao seu quarto, decepcionado por ter que esperar até a hora da peça para rever o loiro e resolveu que iniciaria seu diário. Sentou-se a pequena mesa e abriu o caderno.

Começou o relato no dia em que vira Jensen, ou melhor, a foto de Jensen no hotel, e o quanto ficara fascinado por aquele homem desde o primeiro minuto.

Descreveu o Sr. Potter, se emocionando ao se lembrar da amizade que acabou construindo com ele. Ressaltou o quanto sentia falta de suas conversas.

Sorria enquanto escrevia o modo como ficou obcecado pelo loiro, mesmo sem entender o motivo e como ficou ávido por todo o tipo de informação, tanto do ator, quanto da pessoa em si.

Narrou tudo sobre a viagem no tempo. Desde quando descobrira o livro de Julian, as técnicas de meditação, a auto-hipnose, os detalhes que usara, o local, a rede de segurança e toda a preparação para aquela "viagem".

Não se esqueceu de mencionar que escolhera o dia 08 de agosto de 1950 por ser o dia da estreia da peça de Jensen no Grand Ferris.

Anotou também o dia e a hora em que "saíra" de sua época. 20 de Junho de 2012, por volta do meio dia, pelas suas contas.

Não escondeu o fato de ter se achado louco e de ter ficado com medo do que poderia encontrar, mas não conseguiu simplesmente desistir, sequer conseguindo controlar a ansiedade que passou a consumi-lo lentamente.

Precisava conhecer o homem que mexera tanto com ele.

Também detalhou sua chegada e suas impressões quanto aos anos 50. A emoção de estar vivendo em uma época totalmente diferente a sua e de conviver com pessoas que viveram há tanto tempo atrás.

Seu coração acelerou quando começou a descrever Jensen. Como ficou nervoso quando o viu pela primeira vez tomando café da manhã com Danneel, e o medo de o loiro saber o motivo pelo qual ele estava ali.

Não conseguiu passar para o papel do jeito que queria a emoção que sentiu quando viu Jensen no palco. Relatou a pequena mentira que contara para conseguir se aproximar dele, e que no final havia valido a pena.

Jensen era muito mais lindo pessoalmente, fora seu talento, que era admirável.

Jared parou de escrever e se lembrou do sonho erótico que tivera com o loiro. Fez uma observação e relatou o que sonhara, sem se esquecer da parte em que acordara no meio do orgasmo. Sorriu e sentiu uma pulsada entre as pernas.

Voltou a falar sobre Jensen, dizendo que até aquele momento, mesmo sem ter tido muito contato com o loiro, estava ainda mais fascinado.

Fechou o caderno e o guardou na gaveta, trancando-a em seguida. Procurou seu relógio, vendo que já eram mais de cinco horas.

- Droga! – Se levantou e entrou no banheiro. Não queria chegar atrasado para a peça.

**oOo**

Para a surpresa do moreno, o teatro estava tão cheio quanto no dia anterior, e ficou muito feliz por Jensen. Resolveu sentar mais na frente. Sabia que alguns poderiam reclamar por causa da sua altura, mas ele queria que Jensen o visse.

Quando a peça começou, ele sorriu e se emocionou do mesmo jeito, e até conseguiu se lembrar de algumas falas, as pronunciando baixinho junto com Jensen.

Jensen o notou na plateia e Jared poderia jurar que o loiro havia sorrido para ele diversas vezes.

Ao final da apresentação, o escritor esperava ansiosamente o teatro esvaziar, quando Sandy o abordou.

- Sr. Padalecki? – Ela sorriu.

- Sim?

- Como vai a sua mãe?

- Minha... Ah! Está um pouco melhor obrigado, e ficou muito feliz com o autógrafo. Mandou te agradecer. – Ele mentiu.

- Diga que não foi nada... – Ela disse corando um pouco.

Ela ficou o encarando em silêncio até que se lembrou de seu verdadeiro propósito ali.

- Desculpe... O Sr. Ackles pediu para que lhe entregasse isso. – Ela estendeu um pequeno envelope a ele.

- Será que você poderia me levar até o camarim novamente? – Ele pediu usando as mesmas _armas_ do dia anterior.

- Não será possível, o diretor deixou ordens expressas de que não quer mais ninguém que não faça parte da companhia no camarim. – Ela disse um pouco sem graça.

- Tudo bem, obrigado... – Jared sorriu desanimado e se levantou, saindo do teatro. Não queria trazer problemas para ela e muito menos para Jensen.

Parou no meio da recepção para ler o bilhete do loiro que pedia para que o moreno o encontrasse às nove horas da manhã, no restaurante.

Jared guardou o bilhete e ficou tentado a ficar no bar, na esperança de ver o loiro ainda naquela noite. Mas mesmo estando frustrado, Jared não queria que Jensen pensasse que ele o estava perseguindo.

Se ele havia marcado um encontro, então o jeito seria esperar para vê-lo somente no dia seguinte.

**oOo**

Jared foi acordado pelo recepcionista pontualmente as sete da manhã. Não queria correr o risco de se atrasar.

Tomou seu banho calmamente e se arrumou, prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes e quando desceu até o restaurante suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina.

Seu nervosismo passou momentaneamente quando não viu Jensen. Olhou no relógio e confirmou as horas com o garçom. Nove em ponto.

Sentou e pediu seu café. Longos quinze minutos depois, Jared o viu.

Jensen entrou no restaurante e cumprimentou algumas pessoas que o pararam para elogiar seu trabalho. Seu sorriso era contagiante e Jared se deu conta que estava sorrindo também.

- Esse lugar está ocupado? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso de canto, quando parou em frente ao moreno.

- Não... – Jared demorou alguns segundos para responder e percebeu que sua voz falhou. Jensen sorriu e se sentou.

- Somente um café, por favor. – Ele fez seu pedido ao garçom que já se encontrara ao seu lado e se virou para Jared.

- Bom dia. – Jensen ainda sorria.

- Bom dia.

- Vejo que seguiu meu conselho. – Jensen brincou e vendo que Jared não respondera, concluiu. – Sobre o seu cabelo...

- Ah! Sim... – Ele riu. – Eu não consigo me imaginar com os cortes dessa época... Quer dizer... – Ele se apressou em explicar. – Com os cortes da moda.

- Nem eu... – Jensen mordeu discretamente o lábio e continuou. – Mas me diga Jared, de que parte do Texas você disse que era mesmo? – Ele perguntou com os olhos atentos a todos os movimentos do moreno.

Apesar de já ter quase certeza, Jensen queria se certificar cem por cento de que o moreno também era gay. Aprendeu sobre linguagem corporal na companhia e usava isso quando queria descobrir se algum homem que lhe interessava era homossexual ou não, e nunca falhara.

- San Antonio. – O moreno sorriu. Jensen o estava olhando de uma maneira que o deixava sem jeito. Seu coração disparou.

- Sou de Dallas. – Jensen sorriu também.

- Eu sei, eu li em sua biogr... Quer dizer, em uma revista. – Jared desviou os olhos do loiro. Estava nervoso e se continuasse assim ia acabar falando alguma besteira.

- Você é engraçado... – Jensen bebeu seu café que fora servido.

- Engraçado?

- Divertido e... – Jensen apertou os olhos como se tivesse o analisando. – Diferente.

- Diferente como? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Não sei explicar... Você é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi...

- Fiquei me sentindo um extraterrestre agora. – O moreno brincou.

- Não se sinta. Isso foi um elogio. – Jensen o olhou sério e eles se encararam por alguns segundos. – O que você faz?

- Sou escritor...

- Jura? – Jensen sorriu. – De que tipo?

- Romance...

- Não sou muito fã de livros de romance, apesar de me considerar um romântico, mas gostaria de ler.

Jared engoliu em seco. Jensen nunca acharia nada seu em 1950.

- Ainda não foi publicado... - Disfarçou, pensando que deveria ter mentido sobre sua profissão.

- Tem algum rascunho? – Jensen o interrompeu insistindo.

- Não tenho certeza se você irá gostar.

- Se não quer me mostrar tudo bem...

- Não é isso... É que... – Jared suspirou pesadamente. – É difícil explicar.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Posso esperar, e quando for publicado, eu comprarei.

O moreno riu, mas estava nervoso.

- Está aqui a negócios ou férias? – Jensen perguntou.

- Negócios... E férias.

Jensen sorriu novamente.

- Pretende ficar muito tempo?

- Ainda não sei... Vai depender de algumas coisas. – Jared se lembrou do sonho. - Você ficará hospedado no hotel durante toda a temporada da peça?

Jared sabia que o loiro morara alguns anos em Wisconsin, mas não tinha certeza se ele já estava instalado na cidade.

- Não... Eu resolvi fixar residência aqui, pelo menos por enquanto. – O loiro explicou. – Fico no hotel apenas durante o fim de semana.

- Não sente falta do Texas? – Jared quis saber.

- Sim... – Jensen sorriu. – Quem sabe eu não volte algum dia?

- Você vai com certeza... – Jared pensou alto e tentou disfarçar. – Quer dizer, seria bom voltar...

Jensen passou a lhe fazer algumas perguntas pessoais. Quis saber desde sua idade até seu hobby predileto. O moreno não sabia como funcionava a paquera entre dois homens nos anos 50, mas definitivamente, o loiro o estava paquerando.

- Você tem algum compromisso hoje? – Jensen perguntou enquanto olhava as horas.

- Não... – Jared respondeu. Será que Jensen o convidaria para irem a algum lugar?

- Eu tenho que ensaiar, quer assistir?

- Mas... A Sandy disse que o diretor não queria que ninguém...

- O Morgan é um idiota e... – Jensen sorriu. – Eu não posso deixar de dar atenção ao "meu primo que acabou de chegar do Texas" certo? – Ele piscou o olho e o moreno sorriu. - Se ficar entediado, você pode...

- Não vou ficar entediado... – Jared o interrompeu e encarou a boca do loiro, lembrando-se novamente do sonho.

- Se me olhar outra vez desse jeito, eu não respondo por mim... - Jensen disse baixinho e sorriu.

O moreno baixou o olhar e sorriu também. O loiro era direto e Jared gostava disso.

- Então vamos? Não posso me atrasar. – O ator se levantou.

Jared o seguiu até o teatro e quando entrou, percebeu que ele ainda estava vazio.

- Cadê todo mundo? – Perguntou.

- Devem estar chegando a qualquer momento. – Jensen trancou a porta por dentro.

Jared se virou para ele e passou a mão pelo cabelo, sem esconder que estava um pouco nervoso. O que será que o loiro pretendia? E se alguém os visse?

Jensen se aproximou mais e percebendo o nervosismo do outro, brincou.

- Calma, eu não mordo... - O loiro estudava sua reação enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao de Jared, e como este não se afastou nem um milímetro, Jensen viu como um sinal de que ele podia continuar.

Jared fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios do loiro encostarem aos seus. O beijo foi tímido, apenas um selinho um pouco demorado, mas o suficiente pra fazer o coração do moreno disparar.

Jensen afastou um pouco o rosto e o encarou, subindo suas mãos pelos braços do outro, e depois segurando em seus cabelos, enfiando os dedos por entre os fios.

- Eu quis saber qual era a sensação de fazer isso desde o dia em que eu te vi no restaurante... – Jensen confessou.

- E qual é a sensação? – Jared já segurava na cintura do loiro o puxando para mais perto.

- Deliciosa... – Jensen respondeu e o beijou novamente. Sua língua abrindo espaço e se juntando a do moreno em uma excitante briga pelo espaço.

As mãos de Jared subiram e apertaram as costas do loiro, o apertando contra seu peito.

Os gemidos começaram no mesmo momento em que seus corpos passaram a se esfregar, ainda que discretamente, mas sendo o suficiente para deixá-los excitados.

- Não acredito! – Uma voz ecoou pelo teatro e eles se afastaram rapidamente olhando assustados na direção de onde viera o som.

**Continua...**

*****Tipão: Homem bonito, atraente.

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Será que ele desistiu? – Pensou alto, rindo em seguida. – Deve ter uns dez minutos que você saiu do teatro. Calma Jared... Tá parecendo um adolescente virgem.

Se levantou e foi até o mini bar, se servindo de uma dose de uísque e quando estava no segundo copo, ouviu batidas na porta.

Deixou o copo em cima da mesa e a abriu, deixando Jensen entrar, notando que ele tinha os cabelos molhados.

- Demorei? – O loiro perguntou e Jared pode sentir o nervosismo em sua voz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gostaria de agradecer pelos maravilhosos reviews q tenho recebido. Vcs são demais! Amo saber o q vcs estão achando da história e fico muito feliz em saber q estão gostando.**

**Espero q vc, Michelle, esteja curtindo a sua fic. Está sendo desenvolvida com muito carinho e especialmente p vc.**

**Um super beijo a todos!**

**Beta: Pérola.**

**Capítulo Cinco **

Danneel veio andando na direção deles e Jared tentou pensar em algo para desfazer sua recente ereção.

- Que susto Dan, não sabia que você já estava aqui... – Jensen sorriu.

- Ainda bem que sou eu seu doido! Imagina se fosse o Jeffrey? Ou qualquer outra pessoa? Não pode se descuidar assim Jensen! – Ela dizia irritada e tirou a chave da porta, encarando o loiro.

- A chave por dentro da porta significa que tem alguém, sabia?

- Você está assustando o Jared... – Jensen pegou na mão do moreno.

- Mas é pra ele se assustar! E você também! – Ela disse um pouco exaltada.

- Tudo bem, se acalme agora certo? – Ele a abraçou.

- Eu me preocupo com você Jensen, agora que finalmente conseguiu ter seu talento reconhecido...

- Eu sei, eu sei...

Jared percebeu que ela cuidava e se preocupava com Jensen como se fosse sua irmã.

- Deixa eu te apresentar o Jared... – Jensen a puxou pela mão. – Essa é a minha melhor amiga, a que sabe de tudo sobre mim e ainda consegue me amar... Danneel Harris. – Jensen riu. – Esse é Jared Padalecki... Pra todos os efeitos, meu primo do Texas.

Jensen sorriu e Jared estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-a. No fundo estava um pouco sem graça por ter sido flagrado.

- Muito prazer Padalecki... – Ela sorriu. – Sabe que ninguém vai acreditar nessa história não é?

- E por que não? – Jensen perguntou.

- Primeiro porque você nunca mencionou um primo e segundo porque a Sandy já o viu. Aliás, todos já o viram no camarim. - Danneel apontou para o moreno.

- Podemos dizer que eu menti a Sandy porque queria fazer uma surpresa ao meu _primo_... – Jared se pronunciou e Jensen sorriu, encarando-o.

- Viu? Agora relaxa Dan...

- Essa desculpa é _de lascar o cano_*****... – Ela riu e se afastou. Jared tentou lembrar o que aquela expressão significava, mas não conseguiu.

Jensen se aproximou do moreno.

- Então, quer brincar de ser meu primo, Sansão? – Ele perguntou fazendo Jared sorrir.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O quê? – O ator perguntou curioso.

- Pare de me chamar de Sansão ou irei começar a chamá-lo de Dalila.

Jensen gargalhou.

- Você é bonito e engraçado. – O loiro o beijou rapidamente. – O que mais está escondendo Sansão? – Jensen não resistiu.

- Se eu te contar todos os meus segredos terei que matá-lo depois... – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido e se afastou. Jensen riu alto outra vez.

**oOo**

Jensen apresentou Jared a todo mundo e a princípio, todos acreditaram que ele era realmente seu primo que viera do Texas. Ninguém parecia se lembrar dele no camarim pegando autógrafo com o loiro.

Sandy foi a única que não caiu naquele papo de _primos_, mas quem era ela para desmenti-los? No fundo ela adorou a novidade e volta e meia tentava puxar assunto com o escritor.

Quando Jensen percebia, chamava-a e pedia algo a ela, somente para tirá-la de perto do moreno.

Padalecki se ofereceu para ajudar com o cenário e a iluminação, pois não conseguia ficar parado vendo Jensen no palco, sem pensar nos lábios do loiro que estavam colados aos seus momentos antes. Isso o fazia se lembrar do sonho também.

- Sans... Quer dizer, Jared, pode me ajudar a passar o texto? – Jensen se aproximou, sorrindo.

- Claro... – O moreno respondeu.

- Então vamos... Não consigo me concentrar aqui. – Ele piscou para Jared que o seguiu até o camarim.

Jensen trancou a porta e depois de se certificar que realmente não tinha ninguém, ele abraçou o moreno atacando seus lábios com vontade.

Jared correspondeu e quando percebeu o rumo que as coisas tomariam, caso eles continuassem a se beijar daquele jeito, se afastou, empurrando gentilmente o corpo do outro.

- Jensen, espera...

- O que foi?

- Alguém pode entrar e...

- Ninguém vai entrar, eu tranquei a porta. – Jensen o beijou novamente, o levando até um pequeno sofá. Jared sentou e o loiro sentou em seu colo.

- Jensen... – O moreno gemeu ao sentir a boca do outro em seu pescoço, sugando a pele.

- Geme meu nome de novo... – Jensen começou a se esfregar em Jared.

- Jensen... – Não era a intenção do moreno gemer novamente, mas Jensen o estava provocando demais.

Jared o segurou pela cintura e o deitou no sofá, ficando sobre ele. Jensen sorriu e o puxou para outro beijo.

Ambos já gemiam dentro da boca um do outro, quando Jared se afastou e segurou no rosto do loiro.

- Nós não podemos Jensen... – Jared estava um pouco ofegante.

- Você não quer?

- Eu quero... Claro que eu quero... – Jared sorriu. – Muito mais do que você imagina...

Jensen o puxou novamente, mas o moreno conseguiu se levantar. O membro marcando a calça, latejando.

- Mas não aqui... Não desse jeito...

Jensen se levantou.

- De que jeito então?

- Depois que terminar a apresentação eu vou para o meu quarto e te espero. 409. – Jared sorriu e se aproximou, dando um selinho no loiro que não escondia a sua frustração.

- Então vamos agora para o seu quarto, eu invento uma desculpa pra fugir do ensaio...

- Você não acha que irão estranhar se você sair no meio do ensaio? Mesmo sendo _primos_, não podemos arriscar Jensen... – O loiro encarou o chão sem responder. Sabia que o moreno estava certo. - Confia em mim, vai valer a pena esperar. - A última coisa que Jared queria era prejudicar Jensen.

Eles saíram do camarim e Jared percebeu que Jensen ficou um pouco mal humorado pelo resto da manhã, mas quando o convidou para almoçar, ele abriu um imenso sorriso.

Danneel se juntou a eles durante o almoço, e quando Jensen contou que o moreno era escritor ela se interessou, dizendo que adorava romances.

Jared disfarçou e não se aprofundou no assunto. Não tinha como explicar sem contar a verdade.

- Jared, por que você usa esse cabelo? – A ruiva perguntou em certo momento.

- Eu o uso assim há muito tempo, já acostumei... – O moreno deu de ombros. – Você acha estranho? – Ele perguntou e sorriu.

- Desculpe a sinceridade, mas eu acho... Você fica com um jeitão de... De... – Como é mesmo a palavra? – Ela olhou para Jensen.

- De hippie? – O moreno perguntou se divertindo.

- O que é isso? – Ela e o loiro perguntaram juntos.

- É... Er... – Jared se atrapalhou. - Enfim, não pretendo cortar. - Ele encheu a boca de comida e Jensen sorriu.

- Você é estranho... – A ruiva brincou.

- Pois eu não acho... – Jensen sorriu novamente e piscou para ele.

Danneel revirou os olhos.

- Homens!

**oOo**

Na parte da tarde Danneel, Jensen, e parte do elenco tiveram que se reunir com o diretor a portas fechadas, e Jared aproveitou para ficar em seu quarto, descansar um pouco e escrever em seu diário.

Narrou o beijo que trocara com Jensen, e como este o surpreendeu com sua atitude direta, de quem sabe o que quer. Riu ao se lembrar do _desespero_ do loiro, querendo transar com ele no camarim.

Às cinco horas, ele desceu para comer algo, e quando chegou ao teatro, para sua surpresa, foi levado imediatamente até os bastidores.

- Jensen, o que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou assim que viu o loiro, que o levou para os fundos do camarim.

- Quer assistir a peça do palco? – Jensen sorriu. – É muito mais emocionante.

- Nossa, eu quero... Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer... E... Está de pé nosso encontro mais tarde não é? – Jensen perguntou baixinho sem esconder sua ansiedade.

- Claro que sim... Assim que acabar a peça eu irei para o meu quarto te esperar. – Jared respondeu encarando a boca do loiro.

- Queria te beijar... – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Jensen... Não começa... – Jared o comeu com os olhos e mordeu o lábio.

- Tem um banheiro aqui... A gente podia...

- O camarim está cheio de gente. – Jared o interrompeu.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão. – O loiro suspirou.

- Mais tarde eu vou te compensar por toda essa espera, eu prometo. – Jared sorriu, fazendo Jensen sorrir também.

- Eu vou cobrar.

- Eu conto com isso. – Jared o comeu novamente de cima a baixo.

- Melhor eu continuar me arrumando.

- Eu vou ficar lá fora. – Jared disse com a voz rouca. A tensão sexual entre eles era quase palpável.

- Certo.

Eles ainda se encararam por alguns segundos antes do moreno deixar o camarim.

Jared tentou controlar seus pensamentos. Não podia ficar duro.

A vontade de possuir o loiro estava beirando o insuportável, e cada minuto que passava, a expectativa dele aumentava. Tudo o que ele queria era que o tempo voasse.

Jensen tinha razão, assistir a peça na lateral do palco era bem mais emocionante. De onde Jared estava ele podia ver o funcionamento do cenário, das luzes, a tensão dos atores antes de entrarem em cena e a atuação de Jensen mais de perto.

Volta e meia Jared se pegava despindo o loiro com os olhos, e sentia seu membro pulsar. Jensen o provocava mesmo estando em cima do palco, e ele não via a hora de tê-lo gemendo em seus braços.

Quando a peça terminou, o loiro o encarou depois que as cortinas foram fechadas, e saiu pelo lado contrário do palco. Jared entendeu e se dirigiu a saída do teatro.

**oOo**

O moreno entrou em seu quarto e tirou a roupa apressadamente, se enfiando embaixo do chuveiro. Esqueceu-se de acender o aquecedor e acabou tomando o banho frio mesmo.

Vestiu uma camiseta branca que havia comprado e uma calça jeans, que era bem diferente das que ele estava acostumado a usar. Sentou na poltrona e passou a olhar a cada dez segundos no relógio.

- Será que ele desistiu? – Pensou alto, rindo em seguida. – Deve ter uns dez minutos que você saiu do teatro. Calma Jared... Tá parecendo um adolescente virgem.

Levantou-se e foi até o mini bar, se servindo de uma dose de uísque. Quando estava no segundo copo, ouviu batidas na porta.

Deixou o copo em cima da mesa e a abriu, deixando Jensen entrar, notando que ele tinha os cabelos molhados.

- Demorei? – O loiro perguntou e Jared pode sentir o nervosismo em sua voz.

- Não... – O moreno, que já estava um pouco mais relaxado por conta do uísque, se aproximou e imprensou Jensen na parede, atacando seus lábios.

O ator imediatamente agarrou os cabelos compridos de Jared, enroscando os dedos nos fios ainda um pouco úmidos.

Jared cessou o beijo e sorriu, afastando um pouco seus rostos.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Quero... Você... – Jensen respondeu e o beijou.

Jared puxou o loiro e o deitou na cama, encaixando seu corpo no meio das pernas do ator, que gemeu quando sentiu seu pescoço ser sugado pelos lábios do moreno.

Jensen subiu a camiseta do escritor, passando a mão pela pele nua e apertando os músculos, deixando-o arrepiado. Jared levantou o corpo e a tirou. O loiro fixou seus olhos no dorso do moreno e sorriu, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

À medida que o beijo ficava mais faminto, os corpos começaram a pedir mais contato.

Jared parou o beijo e começou a tirar as roupas de Jensen. Tirou o casaco, abriu e tirou a blusa, o sapato, a meia e puxou a calça junto com a cueca, tirando o restante de suas roupas em seguida.

- Você é lindo Jensen... – O moreno voltou a deitar em cima do loiro, beijando-o outra vez. Jensen gemeu dentro da boca dele quando sentiu suas ereções se esfregando.

- Eu quero te chupar Jensen... – Jared disse com a voz rouca ao separar seus lábios.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas sorriu e gemeu quando o moreno desceu com a boca colada ao seu corpo, lambendo e chupando tudo o que via pela frente.

Sugou os mamilos, enquanto apertava os músculos da lateral do corpo do loiro, que gemia e ansiava pela boca do moreno em seu membro.

Jared abriu as pernas de Jensen e mordeu a parte interna de suas coxas. Uma de cada vez e bem devagar.

- Jared... – A voz do loiro saiu estrangulada e Jared sorriu, sabia que estava torturando-o, mas esse era o objetivo. Queria ouvi-lo gritar de prazer.

Passou a língua por toda a extensão do membro do loiro e sugou a cabeça demoradamente com força, mas sem machuca-lo. Jensen arqueou as costas e gemeu alto.

Jared desceu a língua até as bolas do loiro, engolindo-as uma de cada vez. Não tinha pressa, queria saborear cada segundo.

Jensen gemia e xingava baixinho. O tesão tirando sua sanidade aos poucos.

O moreno jogou uma das pernas de Jensen para trás e chupou um de seus dedos, antes de levá-lo até a entrada do loiro, acariciando de leve aquela região.

O loiro revirou os olhos quando sentiu a boca do moreno finalmente engolir seu membro por inteiro.

Jared passou a chupá-lo com vigor, enquanto massageava levemente sua entrada, que pulsava desesperadamente.

Jensen nunca havia sido chupado e acariciado ao mesmo tempo daquele jeito e estava nas nuvens, gemendo sem o menor pudor. Sentia seu membro crescendo e inchando cada vez mais, e quando percebeu que ia gozar avisou ao moreno.

Não sabia se Jared ia deixar que ele gozasse em sua boca, mas Jared não apenas deixou como engoliu todo o seu líquido.

Jensen estava de olhos fechados e sorria quando sentiu os lábios de Jared tocarem os seus, e sua língua invadir sua boca compartilhando com ele o gosto de seu sêmen.

- Viu como você é delicioso? – Jared interrompeu o beijo e sorriu.

- Agora é a minha vez... – Jensen começou a se levantar, quando teve o corpo virado pelo moreno que se deitou sobre suas costas, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Depois Jensen... Agora eu quero te foder bem gostoso. – Jared esfregava seu membro duro nas nádegas do loiro, que gemeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras obscenas.

O moreno mordeu o ombro sardento de Jensen, e começou a mordiscar as costas do loiro enquanto descia até suas nádegas. Alisou a pele macia daquele local, reparando que ali também tinha algumas sardas.

Seu pau estava praticamente explodindo, mas ele queria fazer Jensen gozar mais uma vez antes de se enterrar nele.

- Fica de quatro pra mim Jensen... – O moreno pediu e o loiro obedeceu.

Jensen se surpreendeu quando sentiu a língua do escritor em sua intimidade.

- Oh meu Deus... – Jensen gemeu, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Nunca ninguém tinha feito aquilo com ele e em sua cabeça só existia uma palavra. Paraíso.

Jared o lambia com vontade, usando com perícia a ponta de sua língua. Umedeceu seu dedo e o penetrou, passando a revezar os movimentos entre a língua e o dedo, levando Jensen à loucura, fazendo seu membro endurecer outra vez.

Os gemidos de Jensen, que já estavam altos, passaram a ficar descontrolados quando Jared começou a masturbá-lo sem parar com a carícia em sua entrada.

O loiro rebolava e fodia a mão do moreno ao mesmo tempo. Gozou novamente, sem conseguir abafar seus gemidos.

- Vira de frente Jensen... – Jared pediu com a voz rouca, quando Jensen se recuperou e quando o loiro se virou, o moreno estava ajoelhado manipulando o próprio membro. – Aguenta gozar mais uma vez? – Ele perguntou e sorriu.

- Acho que sim... - Jensen tinha a voz falhada. Sentia suas pernas trêmulas, e mesmo que não gozasse de novo, queria sentir Jared dentro dele.

- Olha como você me deixou... – Jared apertou sua ereção que liberava pequenas quantidades de pré gozo. – Ele tá babando por você.

Jensen sorriu novamente. Ele se considerava ousado na cama, mas perto de Jared, ele se tornava um conservador. Sempre desejara ter um homem igual ao moreno na cama, que o possuísse sem reservas e pudores. E agora ele tinha finalmente encontrado.

- Deixa eu te beijar Jared... Aqui... – O loiro levou sua mão até o membro do moreno que gemeu.

- Eu vou gozar no segundo que essa sua boca perfeita encostar nele. – Jared tirou a mão do loiro e segurou em suas pernas, jogando-as um pouco pra trás... – E agora eu quero gozar só em um lugar.

O moreno encostou seu membro na entrada de Jensen.

- Tem vaselina? – Jensen perguntou.

Jared sabia que a vaselina era usada para lubrificação íntima nos anos 50, já que os lubrificantes a base de água eram usados somente para fins cirúrgicos. Mas havia esquecido totalmente de comprar, e não imaginara que estaria com Jensen na cama, já no terceiro dia da sua "viagem".

- Não... Você trouxe?

- No bolso interno do meu casaco... – Jensen sorriu.

Jared se levantou rapidamente e pegou o pequeno frasco, lambuzando seu membro e a entrada do loiro com o líquido. Era oleoso, mas não tinha outro jeito.

Quando achou que Jensen já estava bem molhado, o penetrou devagar, gemendo e controlando seu tesão. O loiro era apertado e esmagava seu membro, que latejava a cada centímetro investido.

- Estou te machucando? – O moreno perguntou ao perceber que Jensen estava de olhos fechados e mordia o lábio com força.

- Não... Pode continuar...

Jared tirou e investiu novamente, ainda devagar, conseguindo avançar mais um pouco. Se apoiou em seus cotovelos e encarou o loiro.

- Tenta relaxar Jensen, você está se contraindo demais... Se não aguentar eu paro. O que eu não quero é te machucar. – Jared disse de maneira sincera e carinhosa e Jensen sorriu. Ninguém tinha tido esse tipo de preocupação com ele antes.

- Me beija... – Jensen pediu e o moreno o beijou.

Jensen agarrou seus cabelos e começou a movimentar o quadril em direção ao membro do escritor, se deixando levar pelas sensações que o beijo provocava nele. Conseguiu relaxar e naturalmente foi preenchido.

Jared afastou seus lábios e gemeu.

- Oh Jensen... – Jared começou a penetrar mais fundo, procurando pelo ponto de prazer do loiro. Saberia quando o encontrasse e após algumas investidas, Jensen gemeu alto.

- Jared! – Repetia sem parar, cada vez mais alucinado com o prazer que estava sentindo.

- Eu quero que você goze de novo Jensen... – Jared mais gemeu que falou. – Goza bem gostoso pra mim...

Jensen segurou em seu membro, que estava mais duro que mole, e passou a se masturbar.

Jared levantou o corpo para dar mais espaço ao loiro, que se sentia arder em chamas cada vez que Jared lhe tocava a próstata.

- Vou gozar Jared... – Jensen gemeu alto e se derramou em sua mão.

Jared fechou os olhos e se enterrou todo no loiro, sentindo as contrações que _mordiscavam_ seu membro. Segurou com força no corpo de Jensen e gozou demoradamente dentro dele.

**oOo**

Jensen já havia transado com alguns homens e até se relacionara por alguns meses com Misha Collins, que era mais velho que ele e casado, mas em nenhuma de suas relações sexuais ele havia sido tocado do jeito que Jared o tocara, e nem tinha gozado três vezes.

Quando se encontrava com Misha, este estava sempre com pressa. E depois que acabavam de transar, Collins saía correndo, sempre deixando Jensen com aquele sentimento de que estavam fazendo algo errado ou sujo.

Diferente de Jared, que havia explorado seu corpo, e tinha proporcionado tamanho prazer, que Jensen nem sabia que fosse possível sentir. Fora isso tudo, depois de se limparem com uma toalha úmida, o moreno ainda o tinha puxado para se deitar em seu peito e agora fazia carinho em suas costas. Jensen suspirou.

- Assim eu vou dormir...

- Eu quero que durma aqui. – Jared respondeu. – Quero dizer, só vou te deixar tirar um cochilo, ainda está me devendo um beijo.

Jensen riu, entendendo que tipo de _beijo_ Jared estava se referindo.

- Não tem problema eu ficar aqui? – Jensen perguntou.

- Se não for _te_ trazer nenhum problema. Eu quero que fique.

- Eu disse que estava me sentindo mal, e que ficaria mais essa noite com o quarto, então ninguém vai desconfiar se eu ainda estiver no hotel pela manhã. – O loiro explicou. – Seria estranho eu ir embora de madrugada.

- Então está decidido, vai ficar aqui comigo até de manhã. – Jared o abraçou mais forte.

- Jared... – Jensen levantou o rosto e encarou o moreno. – Quer dar uma volta comigo amanhã? Sair um pouco desse hotel...

- Não tem que ensaiar amanhã?

- Não... Os ensaios só recomeçam na sexta pela manhã.

- Será que não irão surgir comentários se nos virem juntos?

- Claro que não! – Jensen sorriu. – Afinal de contas meu primo, que nunca saiu do Texas tem direito de passear, conhecer a cidade.

Jared riu, se lembrando da farsa que o loiro inventara sobre eles serem primos.

- Além do mais, como ele é escritor, pode se inspirar durante o passeio. Essa cidade tem lugares belíssimos... – Jensen continuou.

Jared se virou e subiu em cima do loiro.

- Eu já conheço um lugar belíssimo para começar a me inspirar. Agora mesmo. – Jared sorriu.

- Sério? – Jensen perguntou fingindo que não tinha entendido.

- Sério... É lindo e cheiroso... – Jared começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Eu preciso descansar um pouco antes de a gente fazer de novo, Sansão...

- Eu sei... – Jared sorriu. – Mas enquanto você _descansa_, que tal "acabar com as minhas forças", me _beijando_ agora?

Jensen sorriu e mordeu os lábios.

**Continua...**

*****_De lascar o cano: Muito ruim; horrível._

**Próximo Capítulo**

Avistou um jornal em cima do sofá.

- 20 de Junho de 2012. – Disse em voz alta chegando a conclusão que voltara no mesmo dia da "viagem".

Jared não entendia como aquilo era possível, se ele não tinha olhado para a moeda. E porque voltara ao seu apartamento e não ao hotel?

Pensou em Jensen e em tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles. A última lembrança que ele tinha era do loiro o abraçando antes deles dormirem.

- Droga! – Jared pegou um objeto que tinha na sua estante e o tacou na parede. A raiva e a frustração crescendo em seu peito. – Não era pra eu ter voltado! Não ainda!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho p vcs! Obrigado pelos reviews!**

**Agradecimento super especial a Pérola, que mesmo dodói, betou o cap. (Te amo!)**

**Bom Carnaval a todos!**

**Capítulo Seis **

Jared se espreguiçou lentamente, alongando todo o seu corpo. Já esboçava um sorriso antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Esticou o braço, percebendo que a cama estava vazia ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e ficou confuso por alguns segundos, até perceber onde estava.

- Mas como? – Perguntou sentando na cama, percebendo que estava de volta ao seu apartamento em Nova York. Se levantou sentindo o coração bater descompassado e o pânico tomando conta de seu corpo.

Passava a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto percorria o apartamento.

- Não, não, não... – Jared resmungava. – Não pode ser...

Avistou um jornal em cima do sofá.

- 20 de Junho de 2012. – Disse em voz alta constatando que realmente voltara para o mesmo dia da "viagem".

Jared não entendia como aquilo era possível, pois ele não tinha olhado para a moeda. E por que voltara ao seu apartamento e não ao hotel?

Pensou em Jensen e em tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles. A última lembrança que ele tinha era do loiro o abraçando antes de eles dormirem.

- Droga! – Jared pegou um objeto que tinha na sua estante e o tacou na parede. A raiva e a frustração crescendo em seu peito. – Não era pra eu ter voltado! Não ainda!

- Jared? – O moreno ouviu a voz do loiro o chamando e se assustou. – Jared!

Jared abriu os olhos e viu o olhar aflito do ator, que o encarava com preocupação.

- Estava tendo algum pesadelo? – Jensen perguntou.

O moreno suspirou aliviado.

- Acho que sim... – Ele respondeu. – Desculpe se te assustei...

- Não me assustou. – O loiro sorriu. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – Jared o puxou e o beijou, sentindo o quanto ainda não estava preparado para voltar.

- Eu não escovei os dentes... – Jensen afastou o rosto.

- Jensen... – O moreno o encarou. – Eu não me importo de te beijar sem você ter escovado os dentes.

- Mas eu me importo... – O loiro sorriu e tentou se levantar, sendo impedido por Jared.

- Então me deixa beijar em outro lugar? – Padalecki perguntou, já deslizando a boca pelo peitoral do outro, que era musculoso sem ser malhado.

Nas fotos que viu de Jensen, Jared sempre se pegava imaginando como ele seria nu, e definitivamente, a realidade era muito melhor do que ele imaginara.

- Sabia que seu corpo é cheio de sardas? - Jared perguntou.

- Sab...

- Tem sardas... – Jared o interrompeu. – Em lugares que eu aposto que você não sabe que tem...

Jensen levantou o rosto, o encarando e sorriu.

**oOo**

- Vamos tomar café da manhã aqui no hotel? – Jared quis saber enquanto se secava, após tomar banho com o loiro.

- Preferia tomar café em outro lugar, se importa?

- Claro que não. – O escritor respondeu.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou pegar as minhas coisas em meu quarto, e te encontro na recepção.

- Jensen, não é melhor nos encontrarmos na rua?

- Por que _primo_ Jared? – O loiro piscou.

- Não sei... Acho que quanto menos surgir comentários, melhor pra você. - Jared sabia que estava sendo um pouco neurótico, mas não conseguia evitar.

Jensen sorriu e lhe deu um selinho demorado.

- Faremos assim, pegarei meu carro e te esperarei na rua que tem atrás do hotel. A sem saída. – Jensen explicou.

- Certo. - Jared buscou na memória. Em 2012 não tinha nenhuma rua sem saída atrás do hotel. Mas ele poderia achá-la.

- Até daqui a pouco Sansão. – Jensen sorriu novamente e saiu do quarto.

Jared balançou a cabeça, sorrindo também. Não ia adiantar ele reclamar, Jensen continuaria o chamando daquele jeito. O pior era que o moreno estava começando a gostar daquele apelido.

Terminou de se vestir e depois de deixar sua chave na recepção, se dirigiu até a tal rua sem saída e para sua surpresa viu William, que rapidamente apagou o cigarro que fumava, assim que notou sua presença.

- Não precisava apagar... – Jared se adiantou.

- Pensei que era meu pai... – O garoto explicou. – Ele não permite que eu fume.

- Não contarei a ele. Pode ficar despreocupado. – Jared sorriu simpático.

Um carro se aproximou e o moreno reconheceu Jensen, ficando nervoso com a presença do rapaz na rua.

- Meu primo chegou, até m... – Começou a se despedir.

- O Sr. Ackles é seu primo? – Potter o interrompeu.

- Sim... – O moreno sorriu.

- Deve ser bom ter um ator como parente... As garotas devem ficar loucas.

- Pois é... Até mais Sr. Pot... Quero dizer... William. – Jared disfarçou e andou até onde o carro de Jensen estava.

- Nossa! – Jared sorriu abertamente ao ver o carro.

- Gostou? – Jensen perguntou orgulhoso.

- Que carro é esse? – Jared não conseguia se lembrar do modelo. Havia visto muitas fotos com vários modelos da época, mas não gravara todos os nomes.

- Como assim que carro é esse? É um _Ford Custom Deluxe_. – Jensen fingiu indignação.

- Ah! Claro, eu... Eu me confundi.

- Entra logo, que eu estou morrendo de fome! – Jensen sorriu e pôs seus óculos escuros, pois a capota estava abaixada. – O sol te incomoda? – Perguntou assim que o carro começou a se movimentar.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – Jared respondeu observando o loiro, que estava ainda mais sexy com aqueles óculos.

O moreno começou a olhar fascinado o interior o carro, fazendo alguns comentários em voz alta e Jensen reparou.

- Está falando sozinho Jared?

- Não... – O moreno disse sem graça. – É que esse carro é incrível!

- Quer dirigir?

- Er... Acho melhor não.

- E por que não?

- Eu... Eu não trouxe a minha carteira de motorista. – Disfarçou.

- O quê? – Jensen gargalhou. – Não acredito que você seja tão certinho assim! E nós não iremos viajar, é só uma volta pela cidade.

- Melhor não Jensen... – Jared achava melhor não arriscar, mesmo morrendo de vontade de aceitar o convite.

- Tudo bem, se mudar de ideia me avise.

Jensen levou o moreno até uma lanchonete, e quando entraram Jared sorriu, se sentindo em um filme. Escolheram uma mesa e fizeram seus pedidos à garçonete. O loiro percebeu que o escritor parecia fascinado e espantando ao mesmo tempo, mas não disse nada.

- Café, ovos, torradas, panquecas com geleia de amora e uma fatia de torta de maçã. – Jensen pediu e ela olhou para Jared.

- O mesmo pra mim.

- Te deixei com fome também? – Jensen perguntou após a garçonete se afastar. – Jared balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Sabia que quando você sorri, duas covinhas... - Jensen parou de falar se achando bobo. – É claro que você sabe. – Ele riu.

Jared sorriu novamente sem responder. Jensen era realmente encantador.

- Jensen... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – O moreno não estava mais aguentando de curiosidade.

- Claro...

- Você e a Danneel fingem que são namorados?

- Sim. Você deve imaginar o por quê... – Jensen riu de canto.

- Eu entendo, mas o que me deixa curioso é por que ela aceita... E se ela se interessar por alguém?

- Bom... Eu a conheci quando tinha 19 anos e... – Jensen contou a história deles e completou. – Tanto eu quanto ela nos beneficiamos com esse acordo por várias razões, e uma delas é o fato de o Morgan ser extremamente preconceituoso. Ele não admite gays na companhia.

- Sério?

- Sim, mesmo ele "sabendo" que alguns são gays... – Jensen abriu aspas com os dedos e riu.

- Eles sabem de você? Os outros atores... Que são gays? – Jared perguntou.

- Não sei... Devem desconfiar, e mesmo tendo amizade com eles, não me meto em suas vidas e nem eles se metem na minha.

O loiro mudou de assunto e contou um pouco sobre sua infância no Texas e Jared se complicou quando foi perguntado sobre a sua.

- Sua família foi muito atingida durante a Depressão? – Jensen quis saber se referindo a Grande Depressão que teve início em 1929 com efeitos no mundo inteiro.

- Er... Não muito, na verdade eu não me lembro direito. – Jared desconversou.

- Tudo bem Jared, eu também não gosto de falar muito dessa época. Foram tempos difíceis para todo mundo. – Jensen suspirou. - O que importa é que agora eu posso ajudar minha mãe e meus irmãos, dando uma vida um pouco mais confortável a eles.

O moreno se lembrou da Biografia dele, onde o loiro relatava essa época. Mas ouvi-lo falar sobre isso pessoalmente cortava o coração de Jared.

Depois do café, eles foram até o Lago Michigan, onde passearam, conversaram e almoçaram. Quando estavam voltando, o loiro perguntou se Jared gostaria de conhecer seu apartamento.

Jensen morava em um pequeno e charmoso prédio de dois andares. Assim que chegaram, Jared descobriu quem era "o vizinho" do loiro.

- Achei que tinha morrido! – Danneel estava na sacada do andar superior, fumando um cigarro.

- Oi Dan... – Jensen a cumprimentou jogando um beijo para ela. Jared sorriu e acenou para a ruiva.

- Já almoçaram? – Ela quis saber.

- Já sim, obrigado... – Jensen respondeu e abriu a porta para seu convidado. – Bem-vindo ao meu humilde lar.

Jared entrou e foi surpreendido quando Jensen o abraçou, beijando-o assim que fechou a porta.

- Será que um dia vamos poder fazer isso sem sermos julgados, apontados, edrejados... Ou até presos? – O loiro brincou ainda abraçado ao moreno, que sorriu.

- Infelizmente não...

- Como você sabe? – Jensen se afastou, tirando seu casaco e jogando-o no sofá.

- Eu imagino que as pessoas não irão mudar tanto assim Jensen... O preconceito sempre vai existir.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que daqui a vinte, trinta anos, os homossexuais poderão namorar, e até se casar e será a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Jensen sorriu novamente.

- Pois você está enganado... – O moreno sussurrou.

- O que você disse? – O loiro perguntou de dentro da cozinha americana.

- Tomara que sim! – Jared disfarçou e percorreu os olhos pela ampla sala. – Isso é uma JukeBox? – O moreno sorriu ao se deparar com o aparelho.

- Não é uma JukeBox... É uma Evans*****! – Jensen se aproximou e alisou a máquina. – O que você gosta de ouvir Jared?

- Eu... Eu gosto de... De tudo um pouco.

- Podemos ouvir Bing Crosby. O que acha?

- Quem?

- Jared! – Jensen sorriu. – De que planeta você veio? Bing Crosby, o rei do Jazz!

- Ah sim! – Jared se lembrou de sua pesquisa. - Gosto muito! – Mentiu.

Jensen selecionou o cantor e logo a música preencheu o ambiente. Sorriu e cantou junto os primeiros versos com os olhos fechados, movimentando o corpo no ritmo da melodia. Jared ria e se deliciava com a visão.

- Quer beber alguma coisa Sansão? – Jensen se aproximou do moreno e perguntou.

- Quero... Você... – Ele respondeu e Jensen sorriu antes de atacar os lábios do moreno com vontade.

As roupas ficaram espalhadas pela sala e corredor enquanto Jensen o conduzia até seu quarto. Empurrou Jared contra a parede e se ajoelhou, encarando a ereção do moreno que assim como a sua, estava dura e pulsava.

- Coloca tudo na boca Jensen... – Jared pediu com a voz rouca e o loiro sorriu.

Jensen segurou na base do pênis do moreno e passou a chupar somente a cabeça, devagar, sentindo o gosto dele. Aos poucos, começou a sentir o membro do moreno preencher sua boca.

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu e segurou nos cabelos do loiro.

Jared passou a conduzir o sexo oral, enquanto observava seu pênis deslizar para dentro e fora da boca do loiro.

- Oh Deus Jensen!

O loiro tirou as mãos de Jared e passou a chupá-lo com vigor, segurando em seu quadril, sentindo o membro do moreno praticamente ultrapassar a sua garganta.

Jensen levou suas mãos até as nádegas de Jared e tocou sua entrada, sem interromper o que fazia com a boca.

- Oh! - O escritor gemeu alto e gozou forte na boca do loiro, que não desperdiçou nenhuma gota.

Jensen subiu o corpo e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Jared, beijando-o. O moreno segurou na ereção do loiro e começou a bombeá-lo.

- Assim eu vou gozar... – Jensen gemeu tirando a mão dele e o virando de costas. – Já volto.

O loiro pegou a vaselina líquida e lambuzou seus dedos, introduzindo somente um na entrada do moreno que imediatamente jogou o quadril para trás, gemendo. Jensen o penetrou com um segundo dedo, enquanto mordia levemente seu ombro e sussurrava obscenidades em seu ouvido. Jared passou a rebolar quando sentiu sua próstata ser tocada.

- Estou pronto Jensen... Me deixa sentir você dentro de mim... – O moreno disse com a voz cheia de tesão.

Jensen besuntou seu membro e se posicionou, introduzindo devagar em Jared, que respirava forte e tentava relaxar.

- Oh Deus! – Jensen gemeu quando sentiu seu membro escorregar e invadir a entrada do moreno que pulsava por conta da recente invasão.

Jensen começou a se movimentar lentamente, buscando observar as sensações que provocava no moreno. Jared gemeu alto e largou seu membro, espalmando as duas mãos na parede quando sentiu Jensen lhe tocar novamente em seu ponto especial.

- Me fode Jensen! – Jared pediu.

Jensen segurou com força no quadril do moreno e passou a tirar todo o seu membro de dentro dele, para introduzi-lo de uma vez só e cada vez mais fundo.

Jared se empinava e tentava segurar seus gemidos, com medo de que Danneel os ouvisse, mas via estrelas a cada estocada forte do loiro.

- Quero sentir você gozando Jared... – Jensen gemeu próximo ao ouvido do moreno que tentava retardar ao máximo o gozo. Estava morrendo de prazer e não queria que aquela sensação terminasse nunca.

Sentindo que Jensen não iria aguentar muito mais, pegou em sua ereção, manipulando-a devagar, revirando os olhos a cada bombeada.

- Jensen... Jensen... – Jared passou a movimentar freneticamente o quadril e gozou forte na parede.

Jensen não soube dizer o exato momento em que seu orgasmo o atingiu, pois seu corpo mergulhou em um mar de sensações que até então eram desconhecidas para ele.

**oOo**

- Eu namorei com um... – Jensen riu. – Bem, ele não era meu namorado exatamente... – Ele explicou.

Estavam deitados na cama, fitando o teto e Jensen estava contando ao moreno sobre seu conturbado relacionamento com Misha.

– Ele era mais velho e sempre que a gente se encontrava, ele dizia que estava com pressa, que não podia demorar e quando acabávamos de transar, ele saía correndo, cheio de culpa, como se estivéssemos acabado de fazer algo extremamente errado. – O loiro fez uma pausa. - E com você é diferente... Você faz tudo de maneira tão natural e é... Tão seguro de si... Me deixa a vontade e... Eu... Eu sempre sonhei em encontrar alguém como você Jared... – Jensen confessou. - Por onde você andou esse tempo todo Sansão? – Jensen virou o rosto o encarando e sorriu.

Jared o puxou e o beijou demoradamente, desejando em seu íntimo que o tempo parasse.

- Vocês ficaram juntos quanto tempo? – O moreno ficou curioso.

- Não durou muito tempo...

- Você se apaixonou por ele? – Jared quis saber.

- Sim, e ele também, mas... – O loiro suspirou. – Misha vem de uma família tradicional e de políticos e tinha pânico que alguém sequer desconfiasse que ele era homossexual ou que descobrissem nosso relacionamento. Ele não assumia sua sexualidade nem para ele mesmo. – Jensen sorriu.

- Quem rompeu? – Jared insistiu.

- Ele... – Jensen suspirou mais pesado e se aconchegou nos braços do moreno. - Agora é a sua vez...

- Minha vez?

- É... Me conte sobre alguma experiência sua.

- Eu... – Jared limpou a garganta. – Eu me envolvi com uma pessoa que eu achava que correspondia aos meus sentimentos, mas no final das contas acabou sendo um erro.

- Ele te fez sofrer?

- Não digo sofrer, mas... Eu criei expectativas e... Para ele era somente sexo e mais nada. – Jared falava de Matt como uma lembrança distante.

- Para você é somente sexo? Quero dizer... Com a gente? – Jensen o encarou novamente. Sabia que poderia estar sendo precipitado, mas precisava saber.

Jared foi pego de surpresa com aquela pergunta. Sabia que não era só sexo. Nunca havia sido sobre sexo.

Ele havia ficado obcecado pelo loiro ao ponto de viajar através do tempo para conhecê-lo, e pela primeira vez se deu conta das consequências que aquilo podia trazer ao se envolverem daquele jeito. Não somente para Jensen, mas para ele mesmo.

- Não... – Ele respondeu e sorriu, beijando novamente o loiro.

Seu coração estava acelerado em uma mistura de medo e excitação. Se lembrou do seu sonho, e de como havia se desesperado quando achara que tinha voltado a 2012.

- Jared, você acredita em amor à primeira vista? – Jensen perguntou e pela cabeça do moreno passou um pequeno filme. Desde o dia em que ele vira a foto do loiro até esse momento.

- _Não acredito em amor à primeira vista. Pois te amei sem te conhecer. _

Jensen sorriu abertamente.

- Você escreveu isso?

- Não... – Jared não se lembrava do nome do poeta, mas tinha usado aquela frase em um de seus livros, sem saber na época, que um dia ela resumiria de maneira tão precisa seus sentimentos por alguém. – Mas é como eu me sinto.

Jensen sorriu outra vez e o beijou, se deitando novamente, curtindo aquela sensação agradável que preenchia seu peito. Não precisava dizer mais nada, pois havia ouvido tudo o que queria.

Não tinha intenção de se apaixonar agora, apesar de sonhar em viver um grande amor. Mas quem conseguia controlar essas coisas? E quem conseguiria resistir àquele moreno?

- Que horas são? – Jared perguntou, percebendo que estava sem seu relógio.

- Seis horas... – Jensen respondeu depois de ver as horas no relógio que tinha no quarto.

- Acho melhor eu voltar ao hotel.

- Por quê? Tem algum compromisso hoje à noite?

- Não, só achei que estava na hora de ir...

- Está com fome? – Jensen sorriu.

- Muita...

- Vou pedir para Dan fazer comida pra gente. – Jensen estendeu o braço até o telefone que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira. Jared o observou.

O loiro tirou o fone do gancho e discou um número.

- Oi Dan, eu e o Jared estamos nos convidando para jantar na sua casa. – Jensen olhou para o moreno e piscou, gargalhando em seguida. – Certo e eu também te amo.

O loiro desligou e se ajeitou novamente ao lado de Jared.

- O que ela disse?

- Xingou alguns palavrões e mandou nós subirmos daqui a uma hora.

- Ela não deve ter gostado de...

- Ela se faz de durona, mas adora cozinhar quando tem oportunidade. Lembra que ela perguntou se a gente já tinha almoçado? – Jensen o beijou. – Algumas dicas para _conquistá-la_ de uma vez... Elogie sua comida e repita pelo menos duas vezes.

- Do jeito que você me deixou faminto, vou raspar a panela... – Jared riu e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Jared... – Jensen se afastou um pouco. – O que acha de ficar aqui?

- Aqui?

- Na minha casa... Pelo tempo em que ficar em Green Bay você poderia ficar aqui.

- Jensen, é muita gentileza sua, mas eu não posso aceitar.

- Por que não?

- Por que... – Jared o encarou. – Nós nos conhecemos há apenas três dias...

- E qual o problema?

Jared sorriu, sabia que as pessoas confiavam mais umas nas outras nessa época.

- Jensen... Eu não sei... Eu... Eu ainda nem sei quanto tempo irei ficar. E eu não quero incomodar.

- A temporada será longa. Demore o tempo que precisar. Eu não estou com pressa que você vá embora mesmo. – O loiro sorriu de um jeito sacana.

Jared suspirou. Jensen havia entendido que ele ficaria em Green Bay por algum tempo, e ele pretendia ficar apenas duas semanas. Não teve coragem de confessar ao loiro, tamanha a empolgação com que ele falava.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito seu convite. – O moreno sorriu e o beijou.

- Sabe Sansão... – O loiro separou seus lábios e disse com a voz rouca. - Que tal enquanto esperamos a janta... – Jensen não terminou de falar, pois Jared já estava em cima dele, beijando-o.

**oOo**

- Me diga como andam as coisas no Texas Jared. – Danneel pediu enquanto servia uma quantidade generosa de carne assada ao moreno.

- Estão boas... Normais... Nenhuma novidade interessante. – Jared disfarçou.

- E a explosão em Texas City hein? Que tragédia! – Danneel perguntou e o moreno concordou com a cabeça.

Para a sua sorte ele se lembrava do que lera sobre o episódio. Uma gigantesca explosão ocorrida no porto de Texas City, que devastou grande parte da cidade.

Engataram uma conversa sobre o assunto, quando Jensen anunciou que tivera uma grande ideia.

- Quando você voltar ao Texas, podemos ir com você... – Jensen disse animado encarando o moreno.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

- Se a peça ainda estiver em cartaz quando Jared for embora, podemos pedir aquele fim de semana de folga que Jeffrey nos prometeu. – Jensen olhava agora para Danneel. – Ficamos alguns dias em San Antonio e depois vamos para Dallas.

Jensen continuou com seus planos, mas Jared não estava mais ouvindo. Estava totalmente em pânico.

- Quero dizer, se não tiver problema pra você... – Jensen percebeu a mudança no moreno que sorriu disfarçando seu desespero.

Jared não terminou de comer alegando que não se sentia bem. Danneel lhe ofereceu um chá, mas ele recusou, dizendo que devia ser o começo de uma enxaqueca. Agradeceu e se desculpou com a ruiva, antes de descer ao apartamento do loiro.

- Quer algum comprimido? – Jensen perguntou quando entraram.

- Não... Obrigado... – O moreno se sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos. Jensen se sentou ao seu lado.

- Jared, eu... Eu acho que acabei exagerando não é? Você tem razão. A gente se conhece apenas há três dias e eu já estou te convidando para ficar aqui, _me_ convidando para viajar com você...

- Não Jensen, não é o que você está pens...

- Eu só achei que pudéssemos nos divertir, afinal quando você disse que... – Jensen suspirou. Estava confuso. Se Jared correspondia aos seus sentimentos, por que o loiro não podia ir com ele até o Texas? Será que Jared escondia algo?

- Não é isso Jensen...

- Você mudou quando eu disse que iríamos com você. A Danneel pode não ter percebido, mas eu percebi... – Jensen o encarou.

- É que você não pode ir comigo para o Texas Jensen... Nem você, nem a Dan. – Jared disse rapidamente.

- Por que não?

- É que... Eu não posso...

- Por quê? - Jensen o olhava em expectativa. O moreno havia atiçado a sua curiosidade.

- É que...

- O quê Jared?

O moreno suspirou e encarou Jensen.

**Continua...**

*****Evans: Famosa marca de Jukebox dos anos 50


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigado pelos Reviews. Apesar de não responder eu amo recebê-los e leio todos com muito carinho. **

**Peço aqueles que apenas leem e favoritam que deixem a preguiça de lado e comentem a história também. Kkkkkkkkk Adoraria saber a opinião de vcs.**

**Um beijão a todos!**

**Capítulo Sete **

O moreno suspirou e encarou Jensen.

- É que... Eu... Eu devo ir direto daqui para Nova York e não sei quanto tempo ficarei por lá antes de voltar a San Antonio... Lembra que te falei dos fornecedores? – Jared mentiu.

- Por que não disse logo?

- É que você ficou tão empolgado... Eu fiquei sem graça de dizer na frente da Danneel. – Ele estava se sentindo um canalha por enganar Jensen daquele jeito. E o fato do loiro acreditar só o fazia se sentir ainda pior.

- Jared... – Jensen se agachou na sua frente. - Foi só uma ideia... Tudo bem.

- Não está chateado?

- Claro que não! – O loiro sorriu sinceramente. – Não quero atrapalhar seus negócios em Nova York, mas prometa que quando voltar ao Texas, iremos nos encontrar.

- Prometo. – Jared não tinha alternativa a não ser continuar mentindo. Puxou Jensen para seu colo.

Quando estavam passeando pelo lago Michigan, Jensen perguntou se Jared ganhava algum dinheiro como escritor e o moreno preferiu dizer que ainda não, pois como poderia explicar que ganhava dinheiro com livros se ele já havia dito que não tinha nada seu publicado? Acabou inventando que sua família possuía um pequeno negócio em San Antonio, e que ele viajava pelo país atrás de fornecedores.

- E a enxaqueca? Melhorou? – Jensen perguntou quando o moreno começou a beijá-lo.

- Não, mas se você me beijar bastante, talvez melhore...

Jensen riu e agarrou nos cabelos do moreno, o beijando em seguida. Ele sabia que Jared era um completo estranho, mas confiava nele, mesmo sem saber o motivo.

Danneel sempre o repreendia dizendo que ele era um bobo de coração mole que caía na conversa fiada de qualquer um e por isso acabava sofrendo. Mas dessa vez, Jensen tinha certeza que era diferente. Jared havia chegado para ficar em definitivo em sua vida.

**oOo**

- O que eu vou fazer? - Jared perguntou para si mesmo no escuro do quarto.

Observou Jensen, que estava dormindo em seus braços e parecia um anjo. Jared sorriu e suspirou.

Quando começou realmente a considerar a viagem no tempo, sabia que o objetivo era se aproximar de Jensen, conhecê-lo e interagir com ele. Mas nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ele achou que o loiro se apaixonaria por ele daquela maneira e em tão pouco tempo.

"_Você acredita em amor à primeira vista Jared?"_

Lembrou-se das palavras do ator e da sua resposta. Jared sabia que estava agindo errado. Como ele poderia alimentar os sentimentos do outro e seus próprios se ele sabia que não poderia ficar?

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Por que a vida agia assim? Por que o homem que ele amava tinha que existir em outra época?

Pensou em Jensen. O que ele faria quando Jared desaparecesse?

Pela primeira vez, o moreno sentiu remorso. Que direito ele tinha de aparecer na vida do loiro, despertar sentimentos, dizer que o amava e depois desaparecer? E mesmo que ele contasse a verdade já seria tarde demais. O sofrimento de Jensen seria o mesmo de quando ele partisse.

Se levantou devagar e passou as mãos pelo cabelo e rosto.

"_E se eu voltar agora?" _Pensou e encarou o loiro na cama_. _Sabia que quanto mais tempo ele ficasse, mais eles se envolveriam. E seria ainda mais difícil deixar o loiro.

Lembrou-se da moeda e das palavras de Julian.

"_Assim que você olhar para o objeto sua mente o trará de volta."_

Jared começou a andar pelo quarto enquanto formulava um plano em sua cabeça. Escreveria uma carta a Jensen explicando o motivo de sua partida repentina e iria até o hotel. Pegaria a moeda e estaria tudo acabado.

Olhou novamente para Jensen e saiu do quarto, à procura de papel e caneta.

**oOo**

Jensen acordou e abriu os olhos lentamente. Suspirou ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

Jared o havia acordado no meio da madrugada, e o amado de maneira urgente, dizendo diversas vezes que o amava. Que mesmo o conhecendo há pouco tempo Jensen faria sempre parte de sua vida. Que sua alma e coração pertenciam somente a ele.

O loiro estava nas nuvens com aquela declaração. Finalmente amava e era correspondido.

Se virou, percebendo que Jared não estava na cama. Espreguiçou e se levantou, entrando no banheiro.

Tomou banho e fez sua higiene matinal, indo procurar pelo moreno em seguida.

- Jared? – O chamou, e sorriu quando chegou à sala. Jared estava na cozinha falando sozinho. – O que está fazendo?

Jensen se aproximou e o abraçou por trás dando um beijinho em seu ombro. Jared se virou e o beijou demoradamente.

- Bom dia... – Disse sorrindo e fazendo carinho nas costas do loiro.

- Bom dia... – Jensen sorriu também. – O que está fazendo aqui na cozinha? – Perguntou.

- Bom... – Jared se virou novamente de frente para a pia. – Eu estava tentando fazer café, mas essa cafeteira é muito antig... Estranha... Quero dizer, eu... Em casa nós fazemos café da maneira tradicional, então... – Disfarçou.

- Não acredito que você não sabe ligar uma cafeteira Jared... – Jensen brincou e o moreno sorriu sem graça.

Jared observou o ator ligar a cafeteira, pôr água e o pó de café. Realmente não era difícil, e ele se sentiu estúpido por não ter conseguido.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – Jensen notou que ele havia ficado sem jeito. – Ninguém é obrigado saber... Ligar uma cafeteira... – Jensen não aguentou e riu alto.

- Está rindo de mim Jensen? – Jared fingiu irritação.

- Não... De jeito nenhum... – O loiro colou os lábios tentando não rir.

- Pois eu acho que você está... – Jared o agarrou e o imprensou na parede, o beijando e se esfregando nele.

Jared havia arrumado papel e uma caneta na sala do loiro, mas enquanto escrevia o bilhete de despedida, percebeu que não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Não queria simplesmente fugir no meio da noite, como se fosse um criminoso.

Sabia que o momento chegaria, que seria inevitável, mas até lá ele ainda tinha tempo para pensar no que fazer e o que dizer ao loiro. Talvez ele conseguisse pensar em alguma solução, ou talvez algum milagre acontecesse.

Rasgou o papel e o jogou fora. Entrou no quarto do loiro e o acordou.

- Jared? O que houve? – Jensen perguntou sonolento.

- Eu te amo Jensen... – Jared respondeu.

- O quê? – Jensen estava um pouco confuso.

- Eu te amo... – O moreno o beijou e subiu em cima do loiro. – Eu te amo...

Jared não parava de repetir enquanto beijava a boca e o rosto do loiro que sorria.

- Jared! Você está agindo feito um louco! – Jensen dizia divertido.

- Eu estou louco! Louco por você! – Jared voltou a beijá-lo enquanto arrancava seu pijama com urgência.

**oOo**

- O que quer fazer hoje? – Jensen perguntou. Ele havia preparado o desjejum deles e agora comiam na mesa da sala.

- Se vou ficar aqui, preciso que pegar minhas coisas no hotel e pagar a estadia. – Jared disse antes de morder sua torrada.

- E depois?

- Não sei... O que quer fazer? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Depois que pegarmos suas coisas, podíamos dar mais uma volta pela cidade, almoçar em algum lugar e depois ir ao cinema, o que acha?

- Ótimo? O que iremos ver? James Dean? – Jared riu.

- Quem é esse? – Jensen quis saber.

- Er... Um ator?

- Nunca ouvi falar... Ele é Texano?

Jared fez uma pesquisa entre os anos 40 e 50, mas volta e meia se confundia com as datas. Lembrou que o primeiro filme de Dean estrearia nos cinemas americanos somente em 1951 e o primeiro de sucesso, somente em 1955.

- Eu acho que me confundi. – O moreno explicou.

- Eu estava pensando em vermos Winchester'73 com o James Stewart. Que tal?

- Certo... – Jared sabia quem era o ator, mas nunca havia ouvido falar naquele filme. – Vamos chamar a Danneel para ir conosco?

- Duvido que ela queira ir... – O loiro deu de ombros.

- Por quê?

- Não é o tipo de filme que ela gosta de ver. E eu quero ficar sozinho com você. – Jensen sorriu.

- Está com pressa para sair? – Jared perguntou e Jensen respondeu franzindo a testa.

- Não... Por que está perguntando isso?

Jared sorriu e o puxou para um beijo.

**oOo**

- Podíamos aproveitar e tomar café no restaurante, já que estamos aqui. – Jensen, que estava sentado na cama, observava o moreno colocar suas roupas dentro da mala.

- Está com fome? – Jared sorriu.

- Você não me deixou terminar o café. – Jensen sorriu também.

- Ninguém tem culpa de você ser assim tão gostoso. – O escritor se aproximou e beijou o loiro.

- Gostoso? Está me comparando a comida Sansão? – Jensen riu.

- A mais deliciosa do mundo. – Jared mordeu fracamente o lábio inferior do outro e puxou. – Pode me fazer um favor?

- O que você quiser... – Jensen tinha a voz rouca.

- Pode pegar minhas coisas que estão no banheiro?

- Só isso que você quer? – Jensen provocou.

- Por enquanto...

Jensen sorriu e se levantou da cama, entrando no banheiro. Jared rapidamente abriu a gaveta da mesinha e pegou o caderno e o dinheiro, colocando-os dentro da mala.

- Você trouxe pouca coisa mesmo ou pretendia ficar menos tempo? – Jensen entregou ao moreno o barbeador, o creme de barbear, escova e pasta de dentes e o pente, entrando novamente no banheiro.

- Eu... Er... Eu não costumo viajar com muita coisa e quando preciso de algo eu compro.

- Se a Danneel visse essa mala vazia iria surtar. Aqui... – Jensen entregou o shampoo, condicionador e o desodorante ao moreno. – Ela acha que temos que levar a casa toda quando viajamos. – Jensen se jogou na cama.

- Mas ela é mulher. É totalmente compreensível.

- Jared... A gente podia aproveitar essa cama, o que acha? – Jensen perguntou com malícia em sua voz.

- Jensen... É melhor não. Se demorarmos, poderemos levantar suspeitas.

- Hmmm... – Jensen resmungou.

- Agora que ficarei na sua casa, nós poderemos fazer isso o dia todo.

- E a noite também?

- Também. – Jared respondeu sorrindo e o beijou. – Já peguei tudo, vamos? – Jensen se levantou e eles saíram do quarto.

**oOo**

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de pagar minha estadia. – Jared se aproximou do balcão.

- Pois não senhor. – O recepcionista respondeu.

Jared avistou William e lhe cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

Jensen, que andava pela recepção enquanto esperava o moreno, ficou surpreso quando viu Misha passar apressadamente por ele.

- Misha? – Jensen se adiantou impedindo o outro de continuar.

- Jensen? – O moreno parou e perguntou nervoso enquanto olhava para os lados.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

– Estou com minha família Jensen. – Sussurrou. – Por favor...

- Por que está dizendo isso? – Jensen riu sem vontade.

- Não podemos Jensen. – Misha disse nervoso. – Não podemos...

- Calma Misha, só estou cumprimentando! – O ator o interrompeu. - Eu estou surpreso por te ver aqui em Green Bay.

- Tudo bem... Agora preciso ir. – Misha se afastou e Jensen o observou entrar no elevador. Olhou para onde Jared estava, vendo que a cena não havia passado despercebida pelo moreno.

- Quem era? – Jared perguntou enquanto entrava no carro do loiro.

- Misha... – Jensen respondeu.

- Vocês não se viam há muito tempo?

- A última vez que falei com ele foi há quase um ano.

- Acha que ele está aqui por sua causa? – Jared quis saber.

- Não... Claro que não... Deve ser uma maldita coincidência.

- Devo ficar preocupado? – O moreno insistiu.

- Jared, por acaso está com ciúme? – Ele virou a chave na ignição.

Jared estava morrendo de ciúme. Não tinha nenhum direito de estar, mas estava.

- Não... É só... – O moreno suspirou. – Me avise se eu estiver sobrando. – O moreno disse mais para ele mesmo do que para Jensen.

- Sobrando? – Jensen perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Se quiser... – Jared olhou para baixo. - Deixa pra lá Jensen.

- Jared... – Jensen desligou o motor e se virou para o moreno. – O que dissemos um ao outro ontem foi sério pra mim!

- Eu sei, me desculpe Je...

- Eu nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos Jared... Nunca. – Jensen o interrompeu e o encarava, dizendo com a voz firme.

O escritor engoliu em seco se sentindo a pior das criaturas.

- Eu sei, vamos esquecer essa cena de ciúme ok? – Jared sorriu sem graça.

- Vamos, mas só quero deixar registrado que eu adorei sua cena de ciúme. – Jensen sorriu, voltando a ligar o carro e pisou forte no acelerador.

O loiro levou Jared para conhecer alguns outros pontos turísticos, e depois de almoçarem, resolveram deixar as coisas do moreno na casa de Jensen, antes de irem ao cinema. Quando entraram deram de cara com Danneel no meio da sala do apartamento do ator.

- Jensen você sabe se eu deixei meu LP do... – Ela parou de falar quando viu Jared entrando com a mala. – Jensen, posso falar com você? A sós? – Ela alternou seu olhar entre os dois e entrou no quarto do loiro.

- Desculpe Jared... Com licença. – Jensen olhou para o moreno, visivelmente sem jeito com a atitude da ruiva.

- Tudo bem, eu te espero aqui. – Jared se sentou no sofá e mesmo sem querer, ouviu a voz dela quando o loiro entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

- O que está acontecendo Jensen?

- Danneel, por favor... – O loiro suspirou.

- Por que o Jared está com uma mala?

- Eu o convidei para ficar aqui comigo enquanto ele estiver em Green Bay.

- O quê? Jensen! Você o conhece há apenas alguns dias! Enlouqueceu? – Ela se exaltou.

- Danneel não precisa ficar assim... – Jensen pediu. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Jensen... – Ela suspirou pesadamente. – O que acha que as pessoas irão dizer quando souberem que você está morando com um homem?

- Primeiro, ele não está morando aqui. Está apenas de passagem e segundo, ele é meu primo lembra? – Jensen piscou para a ruiva.

- Jensen, isso não é uma brincadeira!

- Eu sei que não Dan! – Ele se aproximou e segurou em seus braços. – Confie em mim, ninguém vai desconfiar de nada.

- Eu posso ver Jensen, você está completamente apaixonado por ele.

- Estou... E sou correspondido. Ele me ama Dan. – Jensen sorriu, sem esconder a sua felicidade. A ruiva pegou em seu rosto.

- Não ponha a carroça na frente dos bois está bem? Lembra o que aconteceu com o Misha?

- Obrigado pela sua preocupação, mas dessa vez é diferente. Eu te garanto isso. – Jensen se lembrou de seu encontro com Misha no hotel, mas não comentou nada. – Que tal voltarmos para a sala agora?

O loiro abriu a porta do quarto e Jared se levantou quando os viu.

- Desculpe Jared, mas eu não sou como o Jensen. Eu desconfio de tudo e de todos. – Ela disse ao se aproximar do escritor, deixando o moreno mais sem graça ainda. – Não leve para o lado pessoal.

- Tudo bem Dan... Eu te entendo.

- Bom, agora que esclarecemos tudo... Vamos? – Jensen olhou para Jared.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Danneel quis saber.

- Ao cinema. – Jensen respondeu. – Quer ir com a gente?

- Qual filme? – Ela perguntou.

- Winchester'73.

- Faroeste? – Ela fez uma careta. – Eu passo...

- O que eu te disse? – Jensen sorriu para o moreno e lhe deu um selinho.

Depois que Jared guardou sua mala no quarto do loiro, eles se despediram da ruiva, que continuou na casa de Jensen.

**oOo**

- Jensen! Jensen! Me dá um autógrafo?

Assim que chegaram na entrada do cinema, o loiro foi rodeado por um grupo de jovens. Jared ficou afastado e sorria, percebendo o quanto o loiro curtia ser reconhecido.

Ele mesmo gostava quando o paravam para pedir autógrafo ou o parabenizar por seu trabalho. Ficou feliz pelo outro.

- Espero todas vocês sexta feira no teatro do Ferris combinado? – Jensen deu uma piscadinha e se aproximou do moreno. – Vamos Sansão? – Disse baixinho.

- Não sei se posso competir com isso. – Jared brincou.

- Elas é que não tem a mínima chance de competir com você. – O loiro rebateu e sorriu.

Compraram pipoca e refrigerante e se sentaram na última fila do cinema. Jared não queria atrapalhar ninguém com sua altura.

O filme contava a história de Lin MacAdam, que procura o assassino do pai em busca de vingança. Para isso ele precisa resgatar o rifle Winchester'73 que seu pai possuía e que foi roubado antes de sua morte.

Faroeste não era o gênero favorito do moreno, mas ele achou a experiência como um todo muito interessante. A única coisa que o incomodava um pouco era a fumaça dos cigarros.

- Está gostando? – Jensen perguntou baixinho.

- Estou... – Jared respondeu.

Jensen pegou disfarçadamente em sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Jared o encarou e sorriu, sentindo o coração acelerar.

**oOo**

- Então Jensen, já estão prontos? – Danneel ligou para o amigo pela terceira vez e já estava ficando impaciente. – Deixem pra namorar depois! Não podemos chegar atrasados ao ensaio!

- Mais dez minutos e estaremos prontos Dan. Eu prometo.

- Se em dez minutos vocês não estiverem prontos, eu vou sozinha para o hotel. – A ruiva bateu com o telefone.

Jensen desligou e voltou a ter seus lábios atacados por Jared, que também abria a camisa do loiro, praticamente arrebentando os botões.

- Jared, não podemos... A Dan... Ela...

Jensen acabou se entregando ao beijo e em seguida já gemia embaixo do moreno.

Jared não conseguia mais controlar seu corpo quando estava perto do loiro, chegando a ficar na dúvida se transara mais com Jensen naqueles poucos dias em que estava hospedado na casa dele, do que no ano em que se relacionara com Matt.

O tesão que ele sentia pelo ator e vice versa era insano e nunca era totalmente saciado.

Jared sentia como se estivesse vivendo dentro de algum de seus livros, vivenciando uma ardente paixão que só crescia a cada dia. Diferente de Matt, Jensen era tão romântico quanto o moreno, e adorava quando Jared recitava um poema para ele.

-... _Antes de nos termos encontrado, atravessava a vida sem sentido, sem razão. Sei que de alguma maneira, todos os passos que dei desde o momento em que comecei a andar eram passos dirigidos ao teu encontro. Estávamos destinados a encontrarmo-nos. Mas agora, sozinho na minha casa, comecei a perceber que o destino pode magoar uma pessoa tanto quanto a pode abençoar, e dou por mim a perguntar-me porque razão - de todas as pessoas do mundo inteiro que alguma vez poderia ter amado - tinha de me apaixonar por alguém que foi levado para longe..._ – Jared recitou em uma das inúmeras vezes que se amaram.

- É lindo Jared... – Jensen sorriu. – Quem escreveu?

- Nicolas Sparks... É um romancista famoso.

- Sério? Nunca ouvi falar...

- Er... Talvez ele não seja tão famoso assim. – Jared disfarçou.

- De qualquer maneira, eu amei. – Jensen o apertou mais e sorriu.

- E eu amo você. – Jared o beijou.

Estava difícil esconder a paixão. Para se preservarem, e principalmente a Jensen, eles resolveram que só sairiam de casa se fosse realmente necessário, passando a maior parte do tempo na cama.

Naquela sexta feira em especial, Jensen acordara animado com mais uma rodada de apresentações da sua peça, ao contrário de Jared, que acordou se sentindo angustiado, pois esse seria seu último fim de semana em 1950.

Estava vivendo os melhores dias de sua vida, e a cada minuto que passava mais se aproximava a hora de voltar.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Jared, por favor, é importante...

- Estar dentro de você é a coisa mais importante do mundo Jensen... – Jared conseguiu se soltar e agarrou novamente o loiro.

- Eu quero... – Jensen arfou. – Eu quero namorar sério com você Jared...

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu dentro do ouvido do outro.

- E eu quero assumir nosso relacionamento...

Jared parou tudo o que estava fazendo e o encarou, se afastando um pouco.

- Como?

- Eu... – Jensen estava um pouco ofegante. – Eu quero assumir o nosso relacionamento. – Seus olhos brilhavam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um Capítulo fresquinho pra vcs.**

**Obrigado a todos os leitores que deixaram review! Amo vcs!**

**Michelle, minha linda, espero que esteja gostando da sua fic...**

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Oito **

Jensen saiu do banheiro, pedindo para que o moreno se apressasse. Olhou pela janela da sala e viu que a ruiva estava na rua.

- Danneel! – Jensen abriu a porta, chamando-a, mas ela já tinha entrado em um táxi.

- O que houve? – Jared perguntou quando chegou à sala.

- Danneel... Não esperou e pegou um táxi.

- Desculpe Jensen, foi culpa minha. – O moreno disse se sentindo realmente culpado pelo atraso deles.

- Claro que foi... – O loiro o abraçou e sorriu. – Se você não fosse tão convincente, eu conseguiria resistir aos seus _ataques_.

- Bom, já que ela não nos esperou, não precisamos mais ter tanta pressa. – Jared se inclinou para beijá-lo.

- Não, senhor... Tenho ensaio daqui a uma hora. Se eu me atrasar, o Jeffrey vai ficar me amolando o resto do dia. – O loiro se desvencilhou do beijo e entrou no quarto.

O moreno riu e foi terminar de se arrumar.

Eles haviam combinado que não se hospedariam no hotel durante aquele fim de semana, voltando para a casa do loiro ao final das apresentações. Danneel não gostou muito da ideia, mas acabou concordando em não ficar no hotel também.

- Vamos? – Jensen perguntou.

- Jensen, tem uma coisa aqui. – O moreno fingiu que ia tirar alguma coisa do rosto do loiro e o agarrou o beijando com urgência. Jensen não protestou.

- Agora sim, podemos ir. – Jared findou o beijou e soltou o loiro, que sorria o chamando de maluco.

Chegaram ao hotel e foram direto para o teatro, onde encontraram uma Danneel mal humorada.

- Muito bonito me deixarem na mão não é? – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Eu te chamei, mas você não me ouviu. – Jensen a abraçou, depois de lhe dar um rápido selinho na boca.

- Desculpe Dan... – Jared interrompeu o loiro. – Foi minha culpa o Jensen ter se atrasado, acho que demorei tempo demais no banheiro.

- Tudo bem Jared... Eu só fiq...

- Ackles! – Jeffrey surgiu por trás da ruiva e chamou o loiro. – Preciso falar com você. – O diretor disse a última frase encarando Jared, e se afastou.

Jensen pediu para o moreno esperá-lo ali e foi falar com Morgan, que foi direto ao assunto.

- Jensen posso saber por qual motivo o seu primo está aqui no ensaio? – Ele perguntou.

- Ele veio de longe para me encontrar e não quero deixá-lo sozinho. – O loiro disfarçou.

- Não acha que ele é muito grandinho pra não poder ficar sozinho? – Jeffrey falava olhando na direção do moreno que ainda se desculpava com Danneel.

- Jeffrey, olha...

- Não quero mais ele aqui durante os ensaios Jensen. Ponto final.

- Mas Jeffrey...

- O que acha que vai acontecer se todos os atores começarem a trazer seus familiares para o ensaio?

- Bom, eu pensei que...

- Você é o ator principal, mas esse tipo de regalia eu não irei dar. Mande o seu _primo_ dar uma volta enquanto você ensaia.

Jensen voltou para onde Jared estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que houve Jensen? – Danneel perguntou.

- O Jeffrey não quer que o Jared fique no teatro durante o ensaio. – Jensen disse encarando o moreno.

- Será que ele desconfiou de nós? – Jared perguntou baixinho.

- Não, não é isso... Ele disse que se você ficar, os outros atores se acharão no direito de trazer alguém também.

- Tudo bem Jensen, eu entendo. Eu vou dar uma volta pelo hotel enquanto isso.

- Me encontre aqui ao meio dia para almoçarmos. – Jensen pegou na mão do escritor rapidamente.

- Certo. Meio dia. – Jared sorriu.

- Eu te amo... – Jensen disparou.

- Eu também... – Jared respondeu um pouco sem graça por Jensen ter dito aquilo na presença da ruiva.

- Ackles! – Jeffrey o chamou novamente.

- Vamos Jensen, antes que ele dê um ataque. – Danneel passou o braço por dentro do braço do loiro e foram em direção ao palco.

Jared saiu do teatro e caminhou até o restaurante. Pensou no Sr. Potter, sentindo mais do que nunca vontade de conversar com ele, mas se segurou.

Na verdade não podia conversar com ninguém, pois quem o entenderia?

**oOo**

- Jensen, não acha que está sendo imprudente demais? – A ruiva perguntou abraçando-o. O ensaio já havia terminado, e eles estavam esperando o moreno voltar para almoçarem.

- Não estou fazendo nada demais Dan e pra todos os efeitos estamos juntos... – Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Quando eu cheguei ao hotel mais cedo, percebi que algumas pessoas estavam falando de você.

- Falando o quê?

- Não sei, eles disfarçaram quando me viram. Mas podemos imaginar o que seja não é?

- Eles não têm motivo pra falar.

- Esse tipo de comentário corre rapidamente de boca em boca.

- Dan... – O loiro pegou em sua mão. – Eu pretendo assumir meu relacionamento com o Jared. – Jensen disse convicto.

- O quê? – Ela disse um pouco alto.

- Quero dizer, não pretendo gritar aos quatro ventos, nem fazer nenhum anúncio público, mas não esconderei mais.

- E ele concorda com isso?

- Bom, eu ainda não falei com ele, mas...

- E o nosso acordo? E a sua carreira? E a _minha_ carreira?

- Você não será prejudicada Danneel, eu prometo. Confie em mim. Depois que a temporada acabar eu...

- Vai desistir da sua carreira por ele?

- Não vou desistir de nad...

- E quem contratará um ator declaradamente gay Jensen? Em que mundo você acha que está vivendo? Vocês serão apontados na rua como dois criminosos!

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso... - Jensen viu o moreno se aproximando e sorriu.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou ao ver a cara da ruiva.

- Tudo bem... – Jensen pegou na mão da amiga. – Vamos comer. Estou morrendo de fome.

Durante o almoço, Jared percebeu que Harris estava calada e pensativa, mas não quis se intrometer perguntando o que tinha acontecido com ela. Ele já tinha problemas suficientes, e se pudesse ajudar, certamente Jensen falaria com ele mais tarde.

- O que fez enquanto eu ensaiava? – O loiro quis saber.

- Nada demais. Andei até o jardim, fui até o lago... Conversei com algumas pessoas...

- O Jeffrey saiu e só volta mais tarde, então, que tal você me ajudar com algumas falas depois do almoço? – Jensen sorriu.

- Claro, será um imenso prazer. – Jared sorriu também.

- Com licença. – Danneel levantou e saiu do restaurante.

- O que houve com ela? Ainda está chateada por causa do nosso atraso de manhã? – O moreno quis saber.

- Ela acha que estão falando de mim pelos corredores do hotel. Acha que pode ser algo relacionado com a gente.

- E estão?

- Não sei. E não me importo.

Jared se sentiu mal por aquilo. Não queria prejudicar a carreira de Jensen.

- Melhor você ir falar com ela Jensen.

- Depois eu...

- Jensen, ela é sua _namorada..._ – Jared insistiu e Jensen entendeu a mensagem.

- Está bem. – O loiro limpou a boca com o guardanapo.

– Quando acabar eu te encontro no teatro. – Jared sorriu.

- Até daqui a pouco. – O loiro se levantou e Jared o observou.

O moreno se recostou na cadeira e suspirou. Não poderia permitir que a carreira de Jensen fosse prejudicada por sua causa. Precisava pensar em algo para abafar os comentários.

- É isso... – Jared disse em voz alta. Iria sugerir a Jensen, que ele não fosse mais ao hotel durante o resto das apresentações.

**oOo**

- Você será a personagem da Dan, a Grace e comece... Aqui. – Jensen apontou para o parágrafo que estava marcado.

Jared já estava no teatro e ajudava Jensen com as suas falas. Tinha dito sua ideia ao loiro, que rira, dizendo que aquilo não era uma opção e sim uma sandice.

Danneel estava no camarim alegando uma forte dor de cabeça. Jensen havia conversado com ela, que ainda achava que ele havia enlouquecido de vez e não estava raciocinando.

Jared limpou a garganta e começou.

_- Por que não me disse que era do futuro Logan?_

_- O que eu poderia dizer? _

_- A verdade!_

_- Você nunca acreditaria... Eu passaria como louco! – _Jensen andava pelo palco_. _

_- Isso significa que você não confia em mim?_

_- Eu confio... Eu confio Grace!_

_- E agora Logan? O que vai acontecer com a gente?_

_- Eu não sei... Eu não sei! _

_- _Eu me aproximo da Dan, que está chorando e a abraço_. _– Jensen disse andando na direção do moreno. – Continuando... _Por favor, Grace não chore!_

_- Fique aqui comigo Logan! Eu te amo! _

_- Eu também te amo, mas eu não posso!_

_- Então me leve com você! _

_- Você iria comigo? Para o futuro?_

_- Você iria comigo? Para o futuro? – _Jensen repetiu.

Jared não respondeu e Jensen o encarou. O moreno olhava para o nada. Já conhecia aquelas falas, mas agora elas faziam muito mais sentido, atingindo-o de uma maneira diferente.

- Grace? – O loiro brincou, mas Jared pareceu não ouvi-lo. – Sansão!

- Desculpe Jensen. - Jared o encarou, saindo de seu transe e depois olhou para o papel.

- Não tem problema. Vamos recomeçar...

Jared continuou passando as falas com o ator, mas sua cabeça estava fervendo.

O moreno não podia negar que pensara várias vezes na possibilidade de ficar. Contaria tudo ao loiro, que com certeza o entenderia. Pelo menos Jared tinha esperança que sim. Arrumaria um emprego e alugaria uma casa. Recomeçaria a sua vida em 1950, sem problemas. A única coisa que o impedia e angustiava, era saber que sua família o procuraria, talvez por anos, totalmente em vão.

_- Então me leve com você! _

_- Você iria comigo? Para o futuro?_

Porém, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de Jensen ir com ele até 2012, mesmo porque seria impossível. Além de a viagem no tempo através da auto-hipnose ser totalmente individual, o moreno ainda teria que pedir para o ator abandonar sua vida, sua família, carreira e amigos.

Jared riu sem vontade pensando o que seria mais injusto. Ele ir embora depois de tudo o que acontecera entre ele e o loiro, ou pedir para Jensen largar tudo e ir com ele para o futuro?

- Jensen, podemos fazer uma pausa? – Jared perguntou depois de repetirem as falas mais duas vezes. Estava se sentindo aflito.

- Claro... Vamos tomar um café? – Jensen sorriu.

- Vamos.

- Vou ver se a Dan melhorou e perguntar se ela quer algo do restaurante.

- Tudo bem. – Jared também sorriu e percebeu que Jensen não se moveu, olhando para a entrada do teatro.

O moreno olhou e não acreditou quando viu Misha entrando no local.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – O escritor se voltou para Jensen.

- Não faço a mínima ideia.

Collins se aproximou deles e o loiro percebeu que ele estava nervoso.

- Ackles... – Ele disse e cumprimentou Jared com um aceno de cabeça, que não respondeu.

- Olá Misha.

- Er... Será que podemos conversar?

- Conversar? Sobre o quê?

- Jensen, eu... – O moreno olhou para Jared e baixou os olhos.

- Eu vou ver como a Danneel está. – O escritor começou a se afastar antes mesmo de Jensen dizer alguma coisa.

Jared sabia que não podia mais se meter na vida do loiro. Quem sabe se Jensen reatasse seu romance com Misha, ele sofreria menos com a partida dele? Sentiu seu coração se apertar com esse pensamento.

- O que você quer Misha? – Jensen perguntou. – E cadê a sua família? – Debochou.

- Jensen... Eu... – Ele suspirou. – Primeiro eu queria me desculpar pelo modo como eu... Te tratei... Você não merecia e...

Jensen ouvia todo o discurso do moreno enquanto pensava nas vezes em que ele tentou falar com Misha e este o ignorou completamente sem se preocupar com seus sentimentos.

- Não estou entendendo onde está querendo chegar com isso.

- Eu... Eu nunca te esqueci Jensen... Eu... – O moreno dizia baixo. – Não foi à toa que eu me hospedei nesse hotel... Eu sabia que sua nova peça estaria em cartaz e eu queria que nós... Eu achei que talvez nós pudéssemos nos encontrar mais tarde e...

- Poupe seu tempo amigo. Jensen não está disponível.

Ambos se assustaram com a voz de Jared, que surgiu do nada e pôs sua mão no ombro do loiro, olhando com raiva para Misha. O moreno disse num tom suficiente para somente eles ouvirem.

O escritor não conseguiu nem chegar até o camarim. Mesmo tendo dia certo para sumir da vida do loiro, ele não conseguiu imaginar Jensen nos braços do outro.

- Eu... Eu não queria... Eu estava querendo somente convidar o...

Jared percebeu o pânico na voz do moreno que começou a disfarçar.

- Eu sei quem você é, e o que está pretendendo... – Jared esboçou um sorriso. – Irei repetir, Jensen não está disponível.

- Eu entendo... – Misha os olhou por alguns segundos e se virou, andando até a porta do teatro, sem olhar para trás.

- Me desculpe Jensen... – Jared percebeu que estava prendendo o ar. - Sei que não deveria ter feito isso... Eu não tenho o direito de...

- Jared... Você agiu exatamente como eu esperava que você agisse. – Ele sorriu.

- Mesmo assim, eu não deveria ter dito que...

- Você não mentiu. Eu não estou disponível, eu estou com você agora. E eu te amo. – O loiro sussurrou.

Jared sorriu e reparou que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção neles.

- Vamos ver se a Danneel melhorou. – O moreno se afastou e Jensen o seguiu.

**oOo**

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – Jensen perguntou à ruiva.

Depois que a apresentação terminou, Jensen, Jared e Danneel foram para a casa. Quando chegaram, o loiro a acompanhou até sua porta.

- Estou bem Jensen.

- Ainda está chateada com o que te falei?

- Não estou chateada, eu estou preocupada, e não concordo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, confia em mim. – Ele a abraçou. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite Jensen.

- Eu te amo. – Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

- Eu sei.

- Eu sei? – Ele fez cócegas na barriga dela.

- Para Jensen! – Ela começou a rir alto. – Eu também te amo!

- Agora sim.

- Seu chato! – Ela abriu a porta e entrou ainda rindo.

Jensen desceu e encontrou com o moreno, que o esperava.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele quis saber.

- Sim...

O loiro abriu a porta, e assim que entraram, Jared o agarrou, beijando-o com vontade, tentando tirar sua camisa.

- Jared, eu... - Jensen queria falar, mas Jared não permitia. O moreno parecia que tinha quatro mãos e duas bocas, e elas estavam em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. - Jared, eu queria conversar com você... – Jensen conseguiu segurar as mãos do moreno.

- Depois Jensen... Depois. – Jared tentava se soltar e buscava o pescoço do loiro com os lábios.

- Jared, por favor, é importante.

- Estar dentro de você é a coisa mais importante do mundo Jensen. – Jared conseguiu se soltar e agarrou novamente o loiro.

- Eu quero... – Jensen arfou. – Eu quero namorar sério com você Jared...

- Jensen... – Jared gemeu dentro do ouvido do outro.

- E eu quero assumir nosso relacionamento...

Jared parou tudo o que estava fazendo e o encarou, se afastando um pouco.

- Como?

- Eu... – Jensen estava um pouco ofegante. – Eu quero assumir o nosso relacionamento. – Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Jensen... – O moreno riu nervosamente. – Você tem noção do que está falando?

- Eu te amo Jared, eu quero ficar com você. Para sempre. – Jensen pegou em suas mãos, mas Jared as afastou.

- Jensen, escuta... Você não pode fazer isso. Você tem que pensar na sua carreira, na sua família.

- Jared, a minha família vai me entender. E a minha carreira... Eu posso mudar de companhia, eu posso...

- Jensen, você não está raciocinando, não está pensando na loucura que está dizendo! – Já não bastava Jared se sentir culpado por mentir sobre quase tudo para Jensen, agora o loiro dizia que queria se assumir por causa dele.

- Jared, eu vou esperar a temp...

- E a Danneel? E o acordo de vocês? – Jared o interrompeu.

- Eu tenho um plano, ela não será prejudicada. Eu nunca a desampararia. – Jensen explicou.

- Jensen, a sua família precisa de você! Como vai ajudá-los se ficar desempregado?

- Jared, eu tenho um dinheiro guardado. Depois que a temporada acabar eu...

- Você está se deixando levar pelo momento Jensen. – O moreno o interrompeu novamente.

- E você não está me ouvindo! – Jensen praticamente gritou. – Não estou dizendo que farei isso amanhã! Quando a temporada terminar eu... Nós... Teremos essa conversa novamente e se _nós_ dois decidirmos que queremos isso... – Jensen respirou com força. – Na verdade, eu só queria que você soubesse _hoje_, como _eu _me sinto em relação a nós Jared... Eu te amo. E não tenho vergonha desse amor...

- Jensen...

- Não precisamos sair na rua de mão dada, mas não quero mais esconder o que eu sou Jared... Eu quero te apresentar pra minha família e pros meus amigos como meu namorado...

Jared estava desesperado. Jensen queria assumir o namoro deles, e essa atitude em 1950 significava abrir mão de muita coisa.

E agora? Como ele conseguiria ir embora? Como conseguiria viver o resto de sua vida com essa culpa? A culpa de ter enganado a pessoa que ele amava.

Jensen estava disposto a dar tudo por ele, e Jared desapareceria em poucos dias.

- Você me ama Jared? – Jensen esboçou um sorriso forçado. Aquela não era exatamente a reação que ele esperava do moreno.

Jared se aproximou dele e fez carinho em seu rosto. As lágrimas enchendo seus olhos aos poucos.

- Eu amo Jensen... Eu amo muito mais do que consegue imaginar... Mas...

Jensen fechou os olhos. Aquele "mas" com certeza iria arruinar com tudo. Sentiu vontade de pedir ao moreno que não continuasse, mas não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras.

- Eu não posso...

- Não pode ou não quer?

Jared sentiu as primeiras lágrimas descerem pelo rosto.

- Eu quero muito, mas eu não posso...

- Quando ia me contar? – Jensen tentava manter a voz firme, mas por dentro estava destruído.

- Jensen... Você não entende...

- Então me explique! Por favor, me explique.

- Eu... – Jared respirou fundo. - Eu não posso... Eu não posso explicar!

Jensen sentou no sofá e pôs as mãos no rosto, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Jensen... – O moreno se ajoelhou a sua frente. – Eu não quero magoá-lo.

- Então me diga que esses dias significaram algo para você... – O loiro o encarou.

- Significaram Jensen... Foram os melhores dias da minha vida... – O escritor disse com sinceridade.

- Então por que não podemos ficar juntos?

- Porque eu... – Jared se levantou e limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Você o que Jared? Você é casado? É isso?

- Não Jensen! Claro que não!

- Foi por causa das coisas que eu te falei? Não me incomodo de continuar fingindo que não sou gay Jared... Se o motivo for esse, eu não...

- Não é isso Jensen...

- Então me diz o motivo... Eu acho que mereço pelo menos saber o por quê...

- Jensen... – Jared suspirou.

O loiro o encarou por alguns minutos e baixou a cabeça, lembrando as palavras de Danneel. Mais uma vez ela estava certa. E mais uma vez ele iria sofrer.

- Eu... Eu queria ficar sozinho Jared... Por favor.

- Jensen... Me desculpe...

- Por favor, Jared, eu preciso... – Jensen estava no seu limite, tentando a todo custo não chorar na frente do moreno.

- Tudo bem... – O moreno disse após alguns segundos angustiantes. Andou até a porta de entrada e olhou para o loiro. Sentiu vontade de contar tudo a Jensen, mas o que iria dizer?

"_Eu vim do futuro porque fiquei obcecado por você, me apaixonei, mas me desculpe Jensen... Eu não posso ficar." _

Encarou o chão, suspirando pesadamente e saiu.

Jensen desabou no sofá, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo novamente. Deixou as lágrimas banharem seu rosto, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido desde que aquele moreno aparecera em seu camarim.

Jared o amava. Ele sentia no fundo da sua alma que o sentimento existia e era forte. Mas não conseguia entender aquela atitude dele. Talvez fosse... Medo?

Entenderia se Jared não quisesse assumir o relacionamento deles. Não seria fácil para nenhum dos dois, e Jensen poderia ficar com o moreno escondido sem problemas, mas Jared havia dito que eles não podiam ficar juntos, sem explicar o motivo.

O que ele escondia?

Algum tempo depois de pensar, tentando descobrir qual seria o motivo do moreno, Jensen limpou o rosto e se levantou. Sabia que ele voltaria, afinal, suas coisas estavam lá.

Jensen entrou na cozinha e pegou um copo de água. Andou devagar até o quarto e acendeu a luz. Encarou a mala de Jared enquanto bebia a água sem a menor vontade. Não tinha sede, algo muito maior o consumia nesse momento.

Sabia que era errado, mas talvez, aquele fosse o único modo de descobrir os reais motivos de Jared, já que o moreno parecia ter medo de falar a verdade.

Jensen apoiou o copo na mesinha e se aproximou da mala. Respirou fundo e a abriu. Começou tirando as poucas roupas que tinha lá dentro. Tirou um caderno e um maço de dinheiro, que estava envolto em um plástico, colocando-os em cima da cama.

Vasculhou os bolsos das calças, das camisas e nos pequenos compartimentos que tinha dentro da mala na busca de algo, mas não encontrou nada. Achou apenas uma moeda, que ele recolocou no lugar onde estava, sem prestar muita atenção no objeto.

Repôs o dinheiro e as roupas de volta na mala, se sentando na cama. Pegou o caderno e o abriu, percebendo já nas primeiras linhas, que se tratava de um diário.

**Continua... **

**Próximo Capítulo**

Andou devagar por algumas ruas e quando percebeu, estava de volta ao prédio do loiro. Não tinha conseguido tomar nenhuma decisão, mas estava determinado a contar a verdade a Jensen. Ele merecia pelo menos saber o real motivo deles não poderem ficar juntos.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, o moreno o chamou.

- Jensen?

O loiro se assustou, mas quando ouviu a voz do escritor, se levantou rapidamente da cama e chegou até a sala. Jared viu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e que ele segurava seu diário.

- Isso é alguma brincadeira Jared?


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigado por todos os reviews!**

**Um aviso: Esse capítulo precisou ser todo modificado, então a cena que postei anteriormente como "Próximo Capítulo" foi alterada.**

**Beta: Pérola**

**Capítulo Nove**

A cada linha lida, Jensen sentia seu coração acelerar. Será que Jared era algum louco ou será que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira com ele por causa da peça?

"_... Entrei no pequeno museu do hotel, e me encantei com as inúmeras fotos que havia na parede, mas uma delas me chamou mais a atenção. Sem explicação imediata, fiquei fascinado pelo homem da foto. Descobri depois se tratar de Jensen Ackles, um famoso ator de teatro da década de 50..."_

"_... Ávido por informações, vasculhei a internet atrás de tudo que existia sobre ele. Comprei sua biografia, e quanto mais sabia sobre Jensen, mais queria saber..."_

"_... Em meio a minha obsessão por aquele homem, descobri um livro em que o autor dizia que era possível a viagem no tempo..." _

"_... Escolhi a palavra Texas e uma moeda como minha palavra de segurança e meu objeto de segurança respectivamente. Minha mente foi convencida, através da meditação, a obedecer a eles..."_

- O que? – Jensen se perguntou confuso_._

"_... Texas me faria sair da minha auto-hipnose, caso eu ficasse preso a ela, sem conseguir "viajar". E a moeda me levará imediatamente a 2012 se eu olhar para ela..."_

- A moeda... Será que... – Jensen se lembrou da moeda que achara no bolso da calça do moreno, e imediatamente largou o caderno. Abriu a mala e vasculhou novamente os bolsos das calças até encontrá-la. Seu coração falhou quando ele viu a data. 2012.

- Não pode ser...

A cabeça de Jensen rodava. Guardou a moeda onde estava e voltou a pegar o caderno, sentindo que tremia mais que vara verde.

"_... Decidi voltar no dia 08 de agosto de 1950, dia que a peça de Jensen estrearia no Grand Ferris..."_

"_... Não tinha certeza se conseguiria vencer os limites do tempo e espaço, mas eu precisava tentar... Precisava conhecer Jensen..."_

"_... O vi pela primeira no restaurante do hotel. Estava tomando café da manhã com Danneel, e eu quase enfartei quando o vi. Jensen é muito mais bonito pessoalmente..."_

Jensen se lembrou da primeira vez que viu Jared, e foi justamente no dia da inauguração do teatro, na primeira apresentação da peça.

"_... Quando o vi no palco ao vivo, senti uma emoção inexplicável. Ele é um excelente ator, sem dúvida..."_

"_... Precisei mentir, pois tinha que me aproximar dele..."_

"_... O sonho foi incrível e foi tão real que eu acabei gozando no lençol da cama..."_

"_... Até agora ainda tive não muito contato com Jensen, mas estou ainda mais fascinado por esse homem..."_

"_... Jensen é direto! Nem parece ser um homem da década de 50... Me paquerou descaradamente no restaurante... Mas eu gostei... Me senti um adolescente outra vez..."_

"_... Eu tive que me controlar muito para não arrancar as roupas dele dentro daquele camarim... Ele estava me beijando de um jeito... Mas eu não quero fazer amor com ele assim... Quero aproveitar cada segundo, sem pressa..."_

"_... Combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde aqui em meu quarto e não vejo a hora de tê-lo em meus braços..."_

Jensen fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima descer por seu rosto. Sentiu o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo. Não sabia o que pensar.

Amava sinceramente Jared e acreditava ser correspondido. Mas agora, depois de ler aquilo, não tinha mais tanta certeza dos sentimentos do moreno por ele.

"_Você me ama Jared?" _

"_Eu amo Jensen... Eu amo muito mais do que consegue imaginar... Mas... Eu não posso..."_

"_Não pode ou não quer?"_

Jensen largou o caderno em cima da cama e pegou as chaves do seu carro, saindo do apartamento em seguida.

**oOo**

Jared saiu do apartamento do loiro sem saber para onde ir. Não queria voltar ao hotel, mas também não queria ficar na rua.

Caminhou até achar uma confeitaria. Entrou e sentou em uma mesa no canto. A garçonete veio lhe avisar que fechariam em uma hora. Ele disse que não demoraria e pediu um café.

- Está tudo bem com o senhor? – Ela perguntou, percebendo seu abatimento quando voltou com a cafeteira.

- Sim... Obrigado... – Jared sorriu sem vontade e deu um longo gole.

Suspirou profundamente e olhou para a rua através da vidraça, tentando pôr seus pensamentos em ordem.

Precisava dizer a verdade a Jensen, mas qual era a verdade?

A verdade era que ele não queria voltar, mas precisava. Não podia simplesmente desaparecer do mapa em 2012. Ou podia?

O moreno começou a listar os motivos pelo qual teria que voltar e nenhum deles, exceto a sua família, o faria retornar.

Poderia viver tranquilamente na década em que estava. Arrumaria um emprego e escreveria nas horas vagas. Quem sabe poderia até escrever uma peça de teatro para o loiro? Baixou a cabeça e sorriu.

Pensou em sua mãe e doeu em seu peito não ter como avisá-la que ele estava bem e feliz. Feliz como nunca fora em toda a sua vida.

Lembrou-se do filme _De volta para o futuro_ e riu. Mesmo que pudesse escrever uma carta para ela, o que diria?

- Estou vivendo em 1950, não pretendo voltar, não se preocupe... – Disse novamente em voz alta, reparando agora que a garçonete olhava para ele desconfiada.

Pôs o dinheiro do café em cima da mesa e se levantou, sorrindo para ela e saindo da confeitaria em seguida. Não conseguia pensar sem falar sozinho, principalmente quando era algo importante, mas não queria chamar a atenção.

Andou devagar por algumas ruas enquanto pensava em tudo o que vivera com o loiro naqueles dias. Volta e meia sorria em meio às recordações. Jensen era realmente incrível.

Jared parou e suspirou pesadamente. Como iria viver sem Jensen? Sem seu sorriso sincero, sem seu abraço apertado? Como passaria o resto de seus dias somente com a lembrança dos dias felizes que vivera ao lado dele?

Provavelmente entraria em depressão profunda e morreria de tristeza e saudade.

Jensen era tudo o que o moreno sonhara durante sua vida e agora teria que abandoná-lo. Não era justo.

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar. Queria ficar com Jensen mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida.

- É isso que eu quero...

Jared sorriu e começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção ao apartamento do loiro.

- Jensen? – Jared entrou chamando pelo ator. – Jensen?

Percebeu que as luzes estavam acesas e percorreu todo apartamento. Entrou no quarto e seu coração falhou quando viu o seu diário em cima da cama.

- Não, não, não... Não Jensen... – Jared entrou em pânico.

Jensen havia lido seu diário e com certeza deveria estar achando que o moreno era louco ou coisa pior.

Saiu do apartamento e subiu as escadas do prédio correndo, batendo na porta de Harris. Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar.

- Jared? – Uma sonolenta Danneel abriu a porta. - O que está acontecendo?

- Desculpe te acordar Dan, mas o Jensen está aí?

- Não... Ele não está em casa? Eu pensei que...

- É que nós... Nós... Nós discutimos e... – Jared estava sem graça. – Eu fui dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça e quando voltei, ele não estava mais em casa... Eu pensei que ele pudesse estar...

- Vocês discutiram por quê? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu... É que... – Jared não queria contar a verdade a ruiva. Não sem antes conversar com Jensen.

- Ele disse que quer assumir e você não concordou certo?

- Eu... Na verdade...

- Eu não te culpo Jared, eu disse a ele que isso era uma loucura, mas ele não me ouviu...

- Você tem ideia de onde ele possa ter ido?

- O carro dele está aí?

- Não sei... – Eles andaram até a sacada da ruiva, e viram que o carro do loiro não estava estacionado onde deveria.

- Bom, se eu o conheço bem, ele não vai demorar a voltar. Não se preocupe, o Jensen não é de fazer nenhuma besteira, mesmo estando de cabeça quente.

Jared baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Quer entrar? – Ela perguntou.

- Não... Desculpe ter te acordado, eu vou...

- Agora eu não vou conseguir dormir até ele chegar, e você também não... – Ela sorriu. – Entre... A gente toma um café enquanto espera.

- Certo... – Jared sorriu fracamente e entrou no apartamento da ruiva.

- Fique à vontade.

Jared sentou no sofá e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Sabe Jared... – O moreno ouviu a voz dela vindo de dentro da cozinha americana. – O Jensen tem um bom coração, mas ele é meio impulsivo às vezes. Principalmente quando está apaixonado. – Ela lhe entregou uma xícara de café quente, se sentando ao lado dele. – O problema todo é que ele não aceita o fato de ter que esconder o que ele é. Ele quer ser aceito e quer que todos vejam como uma coisa normal o fato dele gostar de homens, mas isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Eu sei... – Jared deu um gole no café.

- O que você disse a ele?

- Eu disse que ele tem que pensar na família e na carreira dele em primeiro lugar.

"_E que nós não podemos ficar juntos..."_

- Foi por isso que vocês brigaram então? Nossa! Como o Jensen é teimoso!

- Olha Dan... Muito obrigado pelo café, mas eu acho que eu vou esperar o Jensen lá embaixo. – O moreno apoiou a xícara em cima da mesa.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho... – Ele se levantou. – Obrigado.

Danneel abriu a porta e depois de observar Jared descer as escadas, pegou um cigarro e foi para a varanda esperar Jensen. Não dormiria enquanto não visse o amigo chegar.

**oOo**

Jensen olhou no relógio, vendo que já passava das duas da manhã. Ligou novamente o carro e fez o caminho de volta para casa.

Quando chegou, estacionou e saiu do carro, se assustando com a voz da ruiva.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está Dan... Está tudo bem. – Jensen imaginou que Jared deveria ter voltado e o procurado na casa da amiga.

- Quer conversar? – Ela perguntou.

Jared abriu a porta do apartamento do loiro, depois de ouvir o barulho do carro e encarou o loiro.

- Não Dan... Amanhã nos falamos. Vá dormir, já está tarde. Boa noite.

- Boa noite... – Ela sorriu e entrou.

Jensen andou até a sua porta, e o moreno lhe deu passagem, fechando-a em seguida.

- Jensen...

- Eu só queria saber... – Jensen começou a falar alto e depois diminuiu o tom de sua voz. – Por que eu? Por que eu Jared?

- Jensen...

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira idiota comigo?

- Jensen... – O moreno engoliu em seco. – Vamos conversar com calma.

- Você é... Algum lunático que resolveu brincar comigo e com meus sentimentos?

- Jensen... Por favor, fique calmo ok?

- Não me peça isso, por favor...

- Não sou lunático Jensen... Eu vim realmente do futuro. Eu sei que parece... – O moreno respondeu e Jensen riu, dando as costas a ele e entrando no quarto. Jared o seguiu.

- Você é louco! – O loiro apontou para o caderno em cima da cama. Teve vontade de pedir para Jared arrumar suas coisas e sair imediatamente de seu apartamento, mas não conseguiu.

- Não sou louco Jensen. Se você me deixar explicar...

- O que está escrito ali... É loucura Jared! – O loiro apontou para o diário.

- Não é Jensen... Eu... Eu não queria que você soubesse dessa maneira...

- Por que me escolheu para a sua... Brincadeira?

- Isso não é uma brincadeira Jensen! Nunca foi uma brincadeira pra mim!

- Jared, essas coisas não existem!

- Lembra quando eu te falei que tinha te amado antes de te conhecer? – Jared perguntou e o loiro baixou a cabeça.

- Jared não vai adiant...

- Eu fiquei fascinado por você, e quando vi estava... Totalmente obcecado... Eu precisava te conhecer Jensen! Eu vim do futuro porque eu precisava te conhecer! – Repetiu.

O loiro o encarou por alguns segundos e andou até a janela do quarto. Parecia estar em um pesadelo.

- Acho que você já se divertiu bastante às minhas custas. Não entendo o que ainda está fazendo aqui. – Jensen limpou uma lágrima que desceu contra a sua vontade. Já havia chorado o suficiente enquanto esteve sozinho e não queria chorar na frente do moreno.

- Não! – Jared andou até ele e segurou em seus braços. – Eu não estou brincado Jensen! Eu te amo! – Ele disse com sinceridade.

- Me solta Jared... – Jensen se afastou... – Se é que esse é seu nome.

Jensen encarou a janela novamente. Os olhos começando a transbordar.

- Jensen, desculpe não ter te contado antes, eu... Eu não sabia o que dizer... Mesmo pra mim é difícil acreditar que realmente estou aqui. Eu sei que deve estar passando mil coisas na sua cabeça e...

- Era esse o motivo pelo qual não podemos ficar juntos? Porque você é... – Jensen sorriu sem vontade e passou a mão pelo rosto, o secando. – Foi por causa da minha peça que você inventou tudo isso? O que vai fazer? Escrever um livro sobre a sua experiência?

- Jensen, eu não estou inventando. Me deixe explicar... E se depois... Se depois você me quiser fora da sua vida eu... – Jared baixou a cabeça. Seu coração doía só de pensar em se afastar de Jensen. – Me deixe explicar, por favor...

Jensen não respondeu e Jared começou o seu relato.

- E quando eu descobri sobre a viagem no tempo, eu passei a ter somente um objetivo na minha vida... Te conhecer.

- Jared, isso tudo é muito surreal, como eu...

- Eu sei Jensen, eu sei... – Jared continuou contando tudo ao loiro. Contou sobre a preparação para a viagem, sua chegada e tudo o que ele sentiu quando conheceu Jensen.

- Eu sei que posso ter dito várias coisas que não eram verdade, mas eu não menti sobre o que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo! Eu nunca amei ninguém do jeito que eu te amo! Acredite em mim, por favor...

Jensen baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Seu nome é mesmo Jared Padalecki? – Jensen perguntou.

O moreno sorriu.

- Sim, meu nome é Jared Tristan Padalecki, eu tenho realmente 30 anos e moro em Nova York, mas nasci em San Antonio, no Texas. – O moreno fez uma pausa. – Sou um escritor de romances e já tenho vários livros publicados. Vivo confortavelmente da minha escrita, e não existe nenhum negócio da família Padalecki em San Antonio. Meu pai é médico e minha mãe é dona de casa. Eu menti sobre algumas coisas da minha vida, porque eu acabei me enrolando nas respostas. – Jared completou. – Você me deixou muito nervoso quando nos conhecemos. – O moreno riu.

- As pessoas... Todo mundo viaja no tempo em 2012? – Jensen ainda estava confuso.

- Não... Eu seria taxado de louco tanto lá quanto aqui.

- E... – O loiro suspirou. – E quando disse que não podíamos ficar juntos era... Era...

- Me desculpe Jensen... Eu... Eu fui inconsequente... Na verdade eu fiquei tão louco por você que não pensei em mais nada. Não pensei no que esse encontro poderia acarretar para nós dois.

- Eu não sei no que acreditar...

- Jensen... Você... Você vai terminar comigo? – Jared perguntou em um fio de voz.

O loiro o encarou. Ele amava Jared e estava disposto a assumir o relacionamento deles há apenas algumas horas atrás. Sentia que o moreno estava sendo sincero, e por mais que aquilo tudo fosse uma loucura, Jensen acreditava em seu amor. Chegou a ter uma sombra de dúvida, mas acreditava que Jared o amava.

- Me prove...

- O quê?

- Me prove que o que está dizendo é verdade, sobre você ser de... 2012... E não adianta me mostrar a moeda, porque eu já a vi.

- Você... V-Você pegou a moeda?

- Ela é falsa não é?

- Não Jensen! – Jared disse totalmente em pânico. – O-Onde ela está?

- Está no lugar onde achei...

Jared respirou fundo.

- Você leu o diário, então sabe o que vai acontecer se eu olhar para a moeda. Não posso arriscar Jensen...

- Tudo bem Jared, eu a guardei, agora... Me prove que você é do futuro.

- Como posso provar?

- Não sei... – Jensen estava sério.

- Bom... – O moreno suspirou novamente. Sabia que tinha que ser algo que já acontecera com o loiro, e depois de pensar por alguns segundos respondeu. – Em 1990 você escreveu... Escreverá uma Biografia, contando toda a sua vida. Pessoal e profissional. Eu também vi algumas entrevistas que você deu.

Jared contou alguns fatos que o loiro descrevera em sua Biografia e nas entrevistas e que só Jensen sabia. Fatos da sua infância e adolescência, pequenos detalhes que ele nunca contara antes a ninguém, nem mesmo a Danneel e que Jared não tinha como saber.

Jensen achava aquilo tudo uma sandice, mas em seu íntimo estava acreditando no moreno. Como ele poderia saber tanto daquela fase da vida do loiro?

- Você... Você me conheceu em 2012? Quer dizer, eu ainda estou...

Jared sorriu sem graça. Não queria dizer ao loiro que ele morreria em 2012.

- Eu... Eu não tive a oportunidade de te conhecer pessoalmente em 2012, mas...

- Por que não?

- Porque... – O moreno pensou rápido. – Eu não queria te assustar, sei lá...

- Você não queria me ver todo murcho e babando, isso sim... – Jensen esboçou um sorriso.

- Você ficará um velhinho adorável se quer saber...

- Jared... – Jensen suspirou pesadamente. – Você disse que tudo o que queria era me conhecer, então... Agora que já me conheceu, você... – Jensen não escondia a tristeza em sua voz. - Você vai embora...

- Mas eu não quero ir... – Jared respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos nos do loiro.

- Não? Mas você disse que nós...

- Eu quero ficar aqui com você, Jensen. Pra sempre... - Jared riu. – Se você me quiser ainda.

- Eu... – Ficar com Jared era tudo o que Jensen mais queria. - Quero... Quero dizer, eu... Eu não consigo ainda raciocinar direito, isso tudo é louco demais pra minha cabeça, mas a única certeza que eu tenho disso tudo é que eu te amo, Sansão.

- Eu pensei muito quando você me pediu pra ficar sozinho, e não consigo mais ficar longe de você Jensen... Não me importo de abrir mão da minha vida em 2012 por você. Eu poderia recomeçar aqui... Eu arrumarei um emprego e recomeçarei uma nova vida aqui. Com você...

- E a sua família? Eles...

- Eles vão pensar que eu morri...

- Eles não sabem? Quero dizer... No diário você não diz se... – O coração do loiro estava pulando.

- Não... Ninguém sabe... Nem o Sr. Potter.

- Mas não foi ele quem te ajudou, falando de mim e...

- Sim, ele me ajudou muito. Me mostrou várias fotos suas, contou muitas histórias dessa época e até me deixou ver um filme com a sua peça. Mas ele não sabe da "viagem"...

- Um filme com a minha peça?

- Sim, parece que você pediu para alguém filmar uma das apresentações.

- Eu... Eu tenho mesmo essa vontade, mas ainda irei pedir permissão ao Jeffrey. – Jensen estava confuso. - Isso tudo é tão esquisito...

Jensen reparou que o moreno estava pensativo.

- Jared... Olha pra mim... – Jensen pediu. – Eu preciso de um tempo ainda para conseguir administrar tudo isso e...

- Eu te amo Jensen... – O moreno interrompeu e o puxou para um abraço. – Eu te amo demais.

- Eu também te amo Jared... E eu estou muito feliz por você ter decidido ficar comigo aqui... Em... 1950... – Jensen sorriu. Era estranho falar daquele jeito.

- Eu vou ficar... Eu quero ficar... – Jared sorriu. – Se eu voltar, não vou viver muito tempo, eu sei... Não vou aguentar de saudade. Eu te amo Jensen, não posso mais viver sem você.

- Jared, a sua...

- Eu sei Jensen... Eu sei... Sei que estou sendo injusto com eles, mas com certeza, se eles pudessem me ver, pudessem me ouvir, eles diriam para eu ficar.

- Jared, você precisa ter certeza do que quer. Não quero que se arrependa.

- Eu nunca vou me arrepender Jensen... Nunca. – O moreno sorriu. – Eu vou dar um jeito de avisá-los. – Jared sabia que aquilo era quase impossível, mas não queria que o loiro se sentisse culpado.

- Como?

- Ainda não sei, mas eu pensarei em algo.

- Jared... Eu não quero que você...

- Jensen... Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu te amo e nunca vou me separar de você.

O moreno puxou o ator e o beijou com vontade.

Se encararam por alguns minutos, sorrindo, após o beijo. Jensen, mesmo achando aquilo tudo confuso demais, estava aliviado pela decisão do escritor e pelo fato de Jared o amar a ponto de ter viajado através do tempo para conhecê-lo e o moreno tendo a certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Pretende contar à Danneel? – Jared perguntou.

- Ainda não sei... – Jensen respondeu.

- Acho que quanto menos gente souber, melhor. Mesmo ela sendo de confiança, essa história é muito louca! Obrigado por acreditar em mim... – Jared o beijou levemente nos lábios.

– Jared... Em 2012 a gente vai poder... Os homens vão...

- Não... Quero dizer, os gays têm alguns direitos em 2012, mas ainda somos apontados nas ruas.

- Quero saber tudo o que vai acontecer com o mundo... Me conta?

- Não vou contar nada... Não vai ter graça se você souber.

- Por favor... – Jensen fez beicinho.

Jared riu e começou a relatar os fatos que achava mais importantes. Jensen sorria fascinado, sem ainda acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- O Presidente dos Estados Unidos em 2012 é negro? – O loiro gritou.

Os anos 50 era uma época em que os negros sofriam com o racismo e a segregação racial, e imaginar um negro na Presidência era loucura demais.

Jared confirmou e continuou seu relato. Jensen não conseguiu entender direito como um computador poderia caber dentro de um telefone, e Jared achou graça.

- Você não vai sentir falta dessas coisas todas? Do mundo de 2012? De toda a modernidade e facilidade? Dessa intermet e tudo mais?

- Inter_n_et... – Jared riu. – Não vou sentir falta e... Bom, de qualquer maneira, segundo o calendário Maia, o mundo vai acabar em 2012 e...

- O quê? Como assim?

Jared explicou e o loiro ficou abismado.

- Acho que aqui estarei protegido... – Jared brincou. – Jensen, não vai acabar... É só mais uma profecia sem fundamento.

Jared contou algumas profecias que foram anunciadas depois de 1950 e que nunca se confirmaram.

- Como é a sua vida em 2012 Jared? – Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Bom... Eu vivo em Nova York como eu já te disse... E...

- Me fale de seus livros... Quantos já foram publicados?

- Eu tenho sete livros publicados e alguns contos.

- Uau! Você deve ser famoso...

- Que nada... – Jared mentiu. – Já fiz uma sessão de autógrafos, mas quase não apareceu ninguém.

- Não acredito em você. – Jensen sorriu.

- Ok Jensen, eu sou um pouco famoso sim... Tenho um ótimo apartamento, tenho dinheiro, família e amigos maravilhosos. Mas eu não era feliz... Eu nunca fui tão feliz como nesses poucos dias em que estive aqui. Com você... E eu não quero voltar, eu não vou voltar... Nunca mais.

- Jared, tem certeza?

- Eu tenho. – Jared aproximou seus lábios e beijou o loiro devagar, com calma, saboreando cada segundo.

- Eu te amo... – Disse no meio do beijo, e sentiu que Jensen sorria. Deitou na cama e puxou o loiro, aconchegando-o em seus braços.

- Jared, me conta sobre a viagem no tempo... Como é?

- Bom, primeiro...

Jared explicou detalhadamente todo o processo ao loiro, se divertindo com as perguntas de Jensen. Por mais que seu peito se apertasse com a sua decisão de ficar, por causa de sua família, Jared estava feliz com ela.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Você acha que homossexualidade é uma doença que pode ser transmitida Jeffrey? É isso?

- Não exatamente transmitida por ser uma doença mental, mas já foi comprovado que se você conviver muito tempo com...

- Doença mental? – Jensen riu. – Acho que o maluco aqui é você...

- Jensen, já foram feitas várias pesquisas e...

- E todas estão erradas! – Jensen gritou.

- Olha Jensen eu não quero discutir com você... Eu só quero saber se esse seu primo é...

- E se for? Qual o problema? Vai proibir a entrada dele no teatro? Você acha que dentre todos os espectadores não tem nenhum gay?

- Porque está exaltado desse jeito?

- Porque eu to cansado de gente igual a você... Pessoas ignorantes que acham que nós temos algum problema, alguma doença e... – Jensen parou de falar, percebendo que falara demais.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obrigado por todos os reviews! Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo!**

**Responderei aos reviews logados no último Cap, como tenho feito em minhas fics e não se preocupem, ainda não será no próximo... rsrsrsrsrs**

**Michelle, minha linda, mesmo vc já sabendo tudo o q vai acontecer, espero que esteja curtindo a sua fic... :3**

**Beta: Pérola.**

**Capítulo Dez**

Jensen acordou e sorriu ao sentir o peso do braço do moreno em volta dele. Suspirou e se lembrou de tudo o que conversaram na noite anterior.

Jensen havia ficado desesperado quando o moreno disse que eles não podiam ficar juntos, e quando começou a ler o diário, entrou totalmente em pânico. Achou que o moreno estava brincando com ele e com seus sentimentos.

Ainda era difícil acreditar naquilo tudo, mas ele confiava em Jared. E o amava acima de tudo.

"_Não sou lunático Jensen... Eu sou realmente do futuro."_

"_Lembra quando eu te falei que eu tinha te amado antes de te conhecer?"_

"_Eu precisava te conhecer Jensen... Eu vim do futuro porque eu precisava te conhecer!"_

Jensen riu. Jared era definitivamente louco. Viajar no tempo para conhecer alguém? No fundo, o loiro se sentiu feliz e até lisonjeado com tudo aquilo. Jared provavelmente poderia ter o homem que quisesse em 2012, mas o escolheu, cruzando os limites do tempo e espaço somente para conhecê-lo.

O ator suspirou novamente, totalmente apaixonado. Se virou e encarou Jared, passando em sua mente a explicação que ele lhe dera sobre a "viagem". Parecia ser fácil demais, mas com certeza não era.

Continuou observando seu amor dormir. Não foi à toa que achou o moreno diferente de tudo o que ele já vira. Jared dizia coisas sem sentido e que fazia Jensen rir. Agora ele sabia o motivo de tudo aquilo.

Sabia que o moreno sofreria por causa de sua família, mas Jensen o faria o homem mais feliz do mundo, não deixando nunca seu amor se arrepender de sua escolha. Não queria que Jared fosse embora.

Jensen se lembrou da moeda e estremeceu. Jared não podia olhar para ela de jeito nenhum.

Levantou devagar para não acordar o moreno e com cuidado e sem fazer barulho, abriu a mala do escritor, pegando a moeda de dentro do bolso.

Queria guardá-la em algum lugar em que o moreno nunca a visse, tinha medo de que ele a olhasse sem querer. Jared se mexeu e se espreguiçou e Jensen abriu sua gaveta de meias e cuecas, guardando-a dentro de uma meia. Depois procuraria um lugar melhor.

- Bom dia... – Jared levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – O que está fazendo?

- Eu ia tomar banho e estava separando a minha roupa. – Jensen se aproximou da cama.

- Vai me convidar pra tomar banho com você? – Jared o puxou e perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Com certeza... – Jensen riu.

**oOo**

- Oh Jensen... – Jared gemeu.

Estava de quatro e Jensen brincava com a língua em sua entrada. Não tinham nem conseguido sair da cama e o banho havia ficado pra depois.

O moreno movimentava o quadril, enquanto bombeava o próprio membro. Tinha os olhos fechados e sussurrava palavras desconexas em meio aos gemidos.

Jensen abriu mais as nádegas do escritor e passou a foder Jared com a língua, arrancando gritos do mais velho.

- Oh Jensen! Assim eu vou gozar... Não vou aguentar... – Jared disse e xingou alguns palavrões. Estava no seu limite.

O loiro passou a massagear as bolas e o períneo do moreno, sem interromper a carícia e foi o suficiente pra fazer Jared convulsionar e jorrar seu prazer no lençol, gritando o nome do loiro.

- Continua assim Jared. – Jensen pediu e introduziu seu membro devagar na entrada apertada do outro, que estava molhada com a sua saliva.

Passou a investir do jeito que ele sabia que Jared gostava, metendo e tirando todo o seu membro de dentro dele.

- Oh Jared... – Jensen estava quase gozando, e pediu para o moreno se virar de frente para ele.

Jensen se deitou sobre o corpo do namorado e o beijou na boca, se esfregando nele e roçando seu membro duro no do moreno, que já começava a despertar novamente.

Jared afastou seus lábios e chupou seu dedo, o levando até a entrada do loiro. Jensen gemeu alto e continuou com a fricção no membro do namorado, só parando quando percebeu que Jared estava duro outra vez.

Jensen se afastou e desceu o corpo, abocanhando a ereção do moreno, a sugando com vontade, fazendo Jared ira até o paraíso e voltar com sua boca carnuda e língua atrevida.

O moreno já gemia descontroladamente quando Jensen abriu suas pernas, soltou seu membro e o penetrou novamente, investindo forte, massageando o ponto especial de Jared.

- Oh Jensen! Jensen! – O moreno agarrou seu membro e passou a manipulá-lo com urgência, gemendo cada vez mais alto o nome do namorado.

- Goza comigo Jared... – Jensen tinha a voz estrangulada e gozou no exato momento em que Jared se contraiu em seu membro e sujou o próprio abdômen com seu prazer.

- Nossa... – Jensen estava ofegante e trêmulo. Havia gozado forte dentro de Jared, que estava com os olhos fechados e tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Saiu de dentro do moreno e deitou ao seu lado, ambos com a respiração falhando.

- Aquele convite para tomar banho com você ainda está de pé? - Jared perguntou e sorriu em seguida.

**oOo**

- Que horas são? – Jared perguntou enquanto devorava seu café da manhã.

- Nove horas...

- Vamos sair que hora?

- Jared... Eu tava pensando... Você poderia me encontrar na hora do almoço no hotel, o que acha? E a tarde, você...

- Jeffrey né?

- Ele vai ficar pegando no nosso pé, com certeza.

- Tudo bem amor. – Jared pegou na mão do loiro. – Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade e depois te encontro no hotel.

- Do que você me chamou? – Jensen sorria abertamente e Jared classificou aquele como um dos mais bonitos desde que ele "vira" Jensen pela primeira vez, no museu do hotel em 2012.

- De amor, por que é isso que você é... Meu amor... – Jared o beijou demoradamente.

Se Jensen estivesse em um sonho, ele não queria acordar nunca mais.

- Isso é um sonho Jared? – Jensen perguntou ao separar seus lábios.

- Não... – O moreno sorriu e depois suspirou. – Jensen... Eu... Sobre nós assumirmos o nosso relacionamento, eu acho que deveríamos ir com calma...

- Você tem razão.

- Eu te amo e você me ama, e só isso importa. Não precisamos da aprovação de mais ninguém.

- Eu sei... Não quero a aprovação de ninguém. Só queria que minha família soubesse quem é o responsável pela minha felicidade. – Jensen sorriu.

- Eu quero conhecer a sua família, e se te for fazer feliz me apresentar a eles como seu namorado, eu vou adorar. Mas quanto às outras pessoas, vamos continuar sendo discretos ok? Não quero que se prejudique por minha causa.

- Eu te amo... – Jensen sorriu novamente e o puxou para outro beijo.

Terminaram de tomar café e depois de se despedirem inúmeras vezes, combinando de se encontrarem na hora do almoço no restaurante do hotel, Jensen saiu de seu apartamento, se encontrando com Danneel.

- Bom dia! – Ele sorriu e a beijou e abraçou apertado. Jensen não havia dormido quase nada, mas estava feliz e radiante.

- Bom dia... Onde está o Jared?

- Ele vai encontrar com a gente só na hora do almoço. – Eles se encaminharam ao carro do loiro.

- Vocês se acertaram?

- Sim...

- Ele conseguiu te convencer de que estava fazendo uma burrada ao querer assumir o relacionamento de vocês?

- O quê? - Jensen a encarou.

- O Jared é sensato Jensen... – Danneel sorriu e o loiro abriu a porta do carro para ela.

- Nós conversamos e nos acertamos. - Jensen teve vontade de contar da viagem no tempo, mas achou melhor a amiga ainda não saber. – E sobre assumir o nosso namoro, eu só vou apresentá-lo a minha família. Por enquanto... – Jensen piscou o olho para ela e deu a volta no carro.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo né? – Danneel sorriu.

- Não... E você já deveria estar acostumada com isso. – Jensen sorriu e deu partida no carro.

Jared se arrumou e foi até o centro. Caminhou pelas ruas enquanto pensava em sua vida. Já tinha tomado a decisão de ficar em 1950, então precisava dar um rumo a ela. Seu dinheiro estava acabando, e ele precisava de um emprego.

Conversaria primeiro com Jensen, pois não sabia se depois que a peça acabasse, o loiro continuaria morando em Green Bay. Precisaria também comprar um terno, não poderia ir a uma entrevista sem ele.

Comprou um jornal e sentou em uma lanchonete. Abriu nos classificados e sorriu, sentindo o coração acelerado. Mas depois de ler todos os anúncios de emprego, suspirou desanimado, pois nenhum lhe interessara.

Pediu uma xícara de café e pensou se seus livros fariam sucesso nos anos 50. Teria que modificar bastante sua forma de escrever, se não quisesse que o livro fosse censurado. As cenas de sexo, mesmo que não explícitas, teriam que ficar de fora.

Pensou em Jensen. Sabia que tinha uma bela história de amor em mãos, e que com certeza seria um sucesso. Só era uma pena ter que adaptá-la, pois os protagonistas não poderiam ser dois homens.

Sorriu novamente e olhou no relógio. As horas estavam passando devagar demais e ele já estava morrendo de saudade do loiro.

**oOo**

Assim que terminou o ensaio, Jeffrey veio na direção de Jensen e Danneel.

- Cadê o primo? – Perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Olá Jeffrey. Meu primo ficou em casa, obrigado por perguntar. – Jensen respondeu igualmente sarcástico.

- Ele está hospedado na sua casa?

- Está sim... – Jensen percebeu o sorriso maldoso do diretor e se irritou. - O que foi Jeffrey?

- É que, bem... Estão correndo uns boatos aqui e eu queria só esclarecer... Esse teu primo tem um jeito meio Mandrake*** **e...

- O que está querendo insinuar com isso?

- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso e eu não admito que...

- Você não admite gays na sua companhia, todo mundo já sabe disso.

- Eu não estou falando da companhia, estou falando de seu...

- Meu primo, eu sei... Está preocupado com a sexualidade dele por quê? Ele não trabalha pra você.

- Jensen, eu só estou preocupado porque se esse seu primo for gay, ele pode te contaminar com essa... Doença dele e...

- Como é que é? – O loiro perguntou indignado.

- Você é meu ator principal e...

- Você acha que homossexualidade é uma doença que pode ser transmitida Jeffrey? É isso?

- Não exatamente transmitida, por ser uma doença mental. Mas já foi comprovado que se você conviver muito tempo com...

- Doença mental? – Jensen riu. – Acho que o maluco aqui é você!

- Jensen, já foram feitas várias pesquisas e...

- E todas estão erradas! – Jensen gritou.

- Olha Jensen eu não quero discutir com você. Eu só quero saber se esse seu primo é...

- E se for? Qual o problema? Vai proibir a entrada dele no teatro? Você acha que dentre todos os espectadores não tem nenhum gay?

- Por que está exaltado desse jeito?

- Porque eu to cansado de gente igual a você! Pessoas ignorantes que acham que nós temos algum problema, alguma doença e... – Jensen parou de falar, percebendo que falara demais.

- Nós? Como assim nós Jensen?

O loiro olhou em volta, vendo que outras pessoas prestavam atenção na discussão deles.

- Eles! Eu quis dizer eles! Ah Jeffrey me deixa em paz! – Jensen se afastou.

Jeffrey o olhou desconfiado. Na verdade, os boatos eram sobre o loiro e o tal primo. Diziam que eles viviam de sorrisinho e conversinha pelos cantos ou se trancavam no camarim, e o diretor não estava gostando nada disso. Tinha que descobrir se esses boatos eram verdade e tomar uma atitude, mesmo que isso custasse perder seu ator principal.

Jensen chamou Danneel e eles se encaminharam para o restaurante, onde se encontraram com Jared.

- Oi... – O moreno sorriu.

- Oi Sansão. – Jensen forçou um sorriso.

- O que aconteceu?

- O idiota do Jeffrey, falando besteira...

- O que houve dessa vez? – O moreno quis saber, enquanto afastava a cadeira para a ruiva se sentar.

- Nada... Não quero falar sobre isso e estragar nosso almoço. – Jensen respondeu e se sentou ao lado do moreno.

Jared olhou para Danneel, que deu de ombros. Se Jensen não queria contar que a discussão fora por causa da sexualidade de Jared, não seria ela quem iria contar.

- Então, o que fez até agora? – Jensen perguntou ao escritor depois que seus pedidos foram anotados pelo garçom.

- Fui até o centro, comprei o jornal, e dei uma lida na parte de empregos.

Jensen sorriu. Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

- Emprego? – Danneel perguntou.

- Eu não te contei Dan... Mas... Eu e o Jared resolvemos morar juntos.

- Quando decidiram isso? – Todos falavam baixo.

- Ontem à noite. – Jensen respondeu.

- Vocês não acham que estão se arriscando demais? O certo seria cada um ter sua casa para não levantar suspeitas.

- Assim que eu conseguir um emprego, poderei alugar algo perto da sua casa.

- Mas eu quero dormir com você todo dia. – Jensen sorriu.

- E você vai... – Jared sorriu de volta e Danneel revirou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida.

Almoçaram em clima de total descontração. A ruiva volta e meia tinha que chamar a atenção dos dois, pois estavam dando muita bandeira.

- Dá pra olhar pro Jared com a cara menos apaixonada Jensen? – Ela brincou.

- Não... Não dá... – Jensen sorriu novamente e piscou para o escritor.

Terminaram o almoço e Danneel avisou que precisaria ir até a cidade. Jared e Jensen se ofereceram para ir com ela, mas a ruiva disse que era assunto de mulher e foi sozinha.

O loiro voltou ao teatro e Jared o acompanhou. Jeffrey não estava, e Jensen pediu para o moreno ficar com ele e o ajudar de novo com as falas.

Jared não quis ir, não queria trazer problemas a Jensen com Jeffrey. Mas depois de muita insistência do loiro, ele acabou concordando.

- Se não tivesse ninguém aqui eu ia te fazer gritar em cima desse palco agora mesmo... – Jensen sussurrou enquanto passavam o texto e Jared riu.

- Não fala assim Jensen... – Jared encarou a boca do loiro.

- Por que Jared? – O ator provocou.

Jared fingia que lia o papel, mas o que saía da sua boca era totalmente diferente do que estava escrito no texto.

- Porque eu to ficando de pau duro...

- Sério? – Jensen encarou o membro do moreno que realmente começava a marcar a calça. – O que acha de irmos até o camarim e eu te ajudar com isso?

– Serviço oral? - Jared mais gemeu do que falou e depois sorriu.

- Oral, manual, você escolhe... – Jensen mordeu os lábios e começou a andar. Jared olhou a sua volta e ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção neles. Mesmo achando que seria arriscado demais, seguiu o loiro até o camarim.

- Tem certeza que não tem ninguém? – Jared perguntou, observando Jensen voltar dos fundos do camarim.

- Não... – Ele respondeu depois de trancar a porta e abraçou o moreno, atacando seus lábios imediatamente.

Jared puxou a blusa do loiro para fora da calça e enfiou as duas mãos, alisando e apertando as costas do ator.

Jensen o empurrou, o encaminhando até o pequeno sofá. Jared se sentou e o loiro se ajeitou em seu colo, se esfregando nele, enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

- Sinceramente... – Uma voz ecoou dentro do camarim e eles olharam assustados na direção dela. Jensen se levantou e ajeitou a blusa. – Eu não sei se eu chamo a polícia ou se eu vomito!

Jeffrey andou até eles. Jared já havia se levantando e os três se encaravam em silêncio.

- Olha Jeffrey... – Jensen começou, mas foi interrompido pelo diretor.

- Eu quero que você e o seu... Que vocês dois... Sumam da minha frente. Não quero mais ver nem vocês e nem a vadia da Danneel aqui.

- Ela não é vadia! – Jensen se adiantou e encarou o mais velho com raiva.

- Ela é uma vadia e você é uma bicha nojenta... – Jeffrey também o encarava com fúria no olhar.

Jensen desferiu um soco na boca de Morgan que se desequilibrou e quase caiu. O loiro esperou que ele revidasse, e Jared ficou alerta, mas o mais velho apenas riu debochado e limpou com o dedo a pequena quantidade de sangue que saiu de seu lábio.

- Você têm dois minutos pra sumir daqui... – Jeffrey andou até a porta do camarim, a destrancou e saiu.

Jeffrey sabia que estaria pondo em risco a peça e sua companhia ao demitir Jensen e Danneel, mas tinha que dar o exemplo aos outros atores. Era homofóbico radical e preferia ir à falência a presenciar outra cena daquela.

- Jensen... Eu... – Jared começou. – Eu vou falar com ele e...

- Tudo bem Jared... – Jensen começou a pegar suas coisas e da ruiva. – Esse idiota vai se arrepender.

- Ele... Ele não pode te demitir... Jensen foi minha culpa.

- Jared, olha pra mim... – Jensen parou o que estava fazendo e encarou Jared. Estava nervoso e tremia um pouco. – Não é culpa de ninguém, aliás, se tem algum culpado aqui é esse idiota do Morgan...

- E a Danneel? A peça...? A sua carreira? Eu...

- Nós vamos dar um jeito em tudo está bem? Agora vamos... – Jensen pegou na mão do moreno e eles saíram do camarim.

- Boa sorte com a apresentação hoje à noite! – Jensen passou pelo diretor de mãos dadas com o Jared e sorriu.

Jeffrey os observou sair do teatro com ódio no olhar. Sabia que teria que cancelar aqueles dois dias de apresentação, pois precisaria de tempo até preparar outros atores para substituí-los, mas nem por um segundo pensou em voltar atrás em sua decisão.

Na saída do camarim, Jensen e Jared encontraram com Danneel chegando da cidade.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Ela perguntou.

- Dan... Precisamos conversar... – Jensen tentou manter a voz calma.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela olhou para a bolsa que o loiro carregava. – São as nossas coisas? O que houve Jensen?

- Dan... Nós fomos demitidos da companhia.

- O quê?

**oOo**

Danneel ficou inconsolável, e depois de culpá-los por tudo o que havia acontecido, se trancou em seu apartamento assim que chegaram ao prédio. Jensen tentou fazer companhia a ela, mas a ruiva não queria nem falar com ele.

- Como ela está? – Jared abraçou forte o namorado quando este desceu da casa da ruiva.

- Está péssima e não quer falar comigo.

- Jensen...

- Jared... – O loiro se aninhou em seus braços. – Não foi culpa sua, pare de repetir isso, por favor.

- Eu estraguei tudo.

- Não estragou nada. Quem te chamou para ir até o camarim fui eu.

- Eu não deveria ter ido.

- Mas você não consegue resistir não é mesmo? – Jensen levantou os olhos o encarando e sorriu.

- Não... – Jared esboçou um sorriso. – Não consigo.

Jensen o puxou pela nuca e o beijou.

- E agora Jensen, o que vamos fazer? – Jared perguntou quando separaram seus lábios.

- Estava pensando em passarmos uma temporada em Dallas ou em San Antonio quem sabe... Não tem curiosidade de conhecer o Texas dos anos 50, Sansão? – Jensen se afastou e abriu a porta de sua casa.

- Claro que eu tenho, mas... – Jared entrou e baixou a cabeça.

- Jared... Vai dar tudo certo... Eu estou feliz, estou bem.

- Não está preocupado por ter sido demitido? Não está preocupado com a sua carreira?

- Estou... Mas eu posso arrumar outro emprego, em outra companhia. – Jensen pôs a mão em seu ombro. – Quando eu te falei que queria assumir nosso namoro o plano era esse lembra?

- E Danneel?

- Ela também vai ficar bem... Jared confie em mim.

Jared o encarou e sorriu.

- Eu confio Jensen e eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Jensen puxou o moreno para o quarto. Estava tenso, precisando relaxar e só conseguiria isso nos braços do seu amor.

**oOo**

Jared só conseguiu tirar um cochilo quando já estava quase amanhecendo. Passou a noite preocupado com o que aconteceria com Jensen e Danneel. Se Jeffrey quisesse acabar com a carreira de Jensen, ele tinha um prato cheio na mão e o moreno não conseguia não se sentir culpado.

Ainda tinha Danneel que estava com raiva deles, mas com certeza deveria estar com mais raiva dele do que do loiro.

Quando acordou, Jensen já havia se levantado e estava na cozinha.

- Bom dia... – O moreno o abraçou.

- Bom dia... Estou fazendo café pra gente.

- Conseguiu dormir? – Jared quis saber.

- Com aquele cafuné não tinha como eu não dormir. – Jensen sorriu e o beijou.

- Vou tomar banho e já venho está bem?

- Ok. – Jensen bocejou e o moreno sorriu.

Jared tomou banho e depois de se secar, entrou no quarto para pegar suas roupas, reparando que não tinha nenhuma meia limpa em sua mala.

- Jensen, pode me emprestar um par de meias? – Perguntou de dentro do quarto e depois de obter uma resposta positiva, o moreno abriu a gaveta onde o namorado guardava sua roupa íntima.

Se sentou na cama e quando enfiou o pé na meia, sentiu que tinha algo dentro dela.

- Jared! Espera!

- Espera o quê? - Jared respondeu no exato momento em que ele virou a meia e o objeto que estava lá dentro caiu na palma da sua mão. - Não...

- Jared! A moeda! – Jensen entrou no quarto e seus olhos se encontraram com os do moreno.

O quarto todo começou a girar e Jared ainda conseguiu escutar Jensen o chamando mais uma vez, antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

**Continua...**

***Mandrake = Afeminado**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Por quê? Por quê? – Se ajoelhou, perguntando em voz alta, com as mãos no rosto. Agora que tinha decidido ficar com Jensen e tinha contado toda a verdade ao loiro, o destino pregava aquela peça neles.

- Jensen... Meu amor... – Jared estava desesperado imaginando o que estava acontecendo com Jensen, ou melhor, o que havia acontecido, pois 62 anos o separava dele.

Depois de alguns minutos, guardou a moeda em seu bolso. Tinha que se acalmar. Precisava se acalmar se quisesse ver Jensen novamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Obrigado pelos Reviews! **

**Capítulo Onze**

Jared abriu os olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar quando se viu novamente dentro da sala do projetor, que agora estava praticamente vazia. Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Ele havia voltado a 2012.

- Não! – Se levantou. Tinha a moeda em sua mão e a voz do loiro o chamando em desespero ainda ecoava em seu ouvido.

- Não, não, não... Meu Deus... Por favor, não... – Dizia sem parar.

- Por quê? Por quê? – Se ajoelhou, perguntando em voz alta, com as mãos no rosto. Agora que tinha decidido ficar com Jensen e tinha contado toda a verdade ao loiro, o destino pregava aquela peça neles.

- Jensen... Meu amor... – Jared estava desesperado imaginando o que estava acontecendo com Jensen. Ou melhor, o que havia acontecido, pois 62 anos o separavam dele. Todos sabiam agora que ele era gay, e Jared havia desaparecido, deixando-o sozinho para lidar com aquela situação.

- Jensen... – Sua voz saía chorosa.

Depois de alguns minutos, olhou para o objeto em sua mão. Somente Jensen poderia tê-la guardado dentro daquela meia, na tentativa de tirá-la de perto dele, mas não havia dado certo.

Guardou a moeda em seu bolso. Tinha que se acalmar. Precisava se acalmar se quisesse ver Jensen novamente.

Se sentou no chão outra vez e respirou fundo. Fez uma rápida conta mental. Tinha voltado no dia 17 de agosto, então era pra essa data que ele precisava ir. Alguns minutos antes de abrir a gaveta de Jensen. Lembrou-se da hora que acordou e se amaldiçoou por não estar usando o seu relógio.

Voltaria ao quarto atrás do teatro, e provavelmente as pessoas o veriam saindo de lá, sem entenderem nada, mas não tinha problema. O importante era ele voltar.

Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. Depois de alguns minutos começou seu mantra.

- São dez horas da manhã de 17 de agosto de 1950.

- Estou na sala atrás do teatro do Hotel Grand Ferris, em Green Bay, Wisconsin, em 17 de agosto de 1950.

- Jensen Ackles está na Rua F, número 43, apartamento 1, em Green Bay, Wisconsin, em 17 de agosto de 1950. Minha mente aceita totalmente esse fato.

- São 17 de agosto de 1950. Dez horas da manhã.

- Estou na sala atrás do teatro do Hotel Grand Ferris, em Green Bay, Wisconsin, em 17 de agosto de 1950.

Jared recomeçou a se desesperar, não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito, mesmo depois de repetir inúmeras vezes. Sabia que não era tão simples assim.

Após meia hora tentando meditar, o que para ele pareceu uma eternidade, o moreno surtou, repetindo sem parar que não podia ter voltado, que não devia ter voltado a 2012.

Em meio ao seu desespero, ele se lembrou do Sr. Potter. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo.

Jared lembrou que havia trancado a porta. Deitou no chão e viu que a chave não estava mais lá, mas mesmo assim, se levantou e girou a maçaneta, ficando surpreso e aliviado quando a porta abriu. Alguém devia tê-la destrancado, talvez o próprio Sr. Potter.

Jared saiu do cinema, e mesmo estando descalço, atravessou a recepção do hotel, tentando não demonstrar seu desespero. Foi à procura do Sr. Potter. Perguntou a um funcionário, que lhe informou que ele estava de folga.

- Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter! – Jared bateu na porta com força, e depois de alguns segundos, William atendeu.

- Jared? Já voltou de Nova York? – Olhou o moreno de cima a baixo. – E onde estão seus sapatos?

- Eu, eu... - O moreno começou a se desesperar novamente.

- O que aconteceu meu filho?

- Eu posso entrar? – Jared perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Claro! Entre! Vou buscar água para vo...

- Não senhor Potter! – Jared o interrompeu assim que entrou na pequena sala. – Preciso conversar algo com senhor. É muito importante.

William estava confuso com aquele comportamento de Jared, mas se sentou no sofá e encarou o jovem à sua frente.

- Pode falar...

Tentando escolher as palavras com cuidado, Jared começou a relatar sua experiência ao funcionário.

- Mas isso é...

- Sr. Potter, o senhor me viu... Procure se lembrar... Eu sou o _primo_ do Jensen... Jensen Ackles, ator da companhia que se apresentou no teatro do hotel, em 1950 com a peça "Grandes Erros da Humanidade."

William o olhou confuso por alguns instantes e de repente arregalou os olhos, pondo a mão na boca.

- Não pode ser! Não era você, não era... Como? – William pôs a mão na cabeça e se levantou. – Estou confuso... Muito confuso.

- Lembra que uma vez o senhor estava fumando escondido de seu pai atrás do hotel, na rua sem saída e eu disse que era primo do Jensen. O ator de teatro. Lembra?

Jared o observava com o coração na mão, e pedia em seu íntimo para que William se lembrasse dele.

Potter continuou encarando o moreno por alguns instantes.

- Eu me lembro... Meu Deus, eu me lembro... Mas... Como é possível?

- Eu realmente estive lá Sr. Potter... – Jared disse emocionado. – E eu... Eu preciso voltar...

William começou a andar pela sala.

- Esse rapaz... Jensen... Jensen...

- Ackles! – Jared se apressou em responder.

- Isso! Ackles... Ele... E a moça... Como era mesmo seu nome?

- Danneel... Danneel Harris. – Jared respondeu aflito.

- Eles nunca mais apareceram no hotel. Foram embora da cidade, parece que eles brigaram com o diretor da peça uma semana depois da estreia e...

- Embora? Embora para onde?

- O boato correu solto pelo hotel. Diziam que eles namoravam e que ele a traiu com... Com... Um homem... Seu primo, mas que na verdade não era primo e... – William respondeu ainda bastante confuso. Sabia que esse homem era Jared, o mesmo Jared que estava agora bem na sua frente.

Jared sabia que esse boato deveria ter sido espalhado por Jeffrey e os atores da companhia. Afinal todos pensavam que a ruiva era namorada de Jensen.

- E o que aconteceu? – A voz do moreno era quase inaudível. Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber.

- Bom... – William se sentou novamente. – Foi um escândalo na época. A moça... Danneel... Ela confirmou que Jensen havia a traído com um homem, e que depois se mudara para o Brasil com... Com... - William passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ele se mudou para o Brasil com o namorado que na verdade, era... Era você...

Jared sentiu sua respiração falhar e a sala girar. Sabia que Danneel nunca falaria aquilo do amigo. Por mais que ela tivesse ficado com raiva, ela amava Jensen. A não ser que...

- Hoje é dia 17 de agosto certo? – Jared perguntou e quando William confirmou com a cabeça. Ele saiu correndo da casa do Sr. Potter, entrando novamente no hotel, sem se importar por ainda estar descalço.

- Jared! Jared! – William o chamou de sua porta e voltou para dentro de casa. Precisava trocar de roupa antes de ir atrás do moreno, não podia andar pelo hotel de roupão.

- Senhor, não pode ficar descalço na recepção. – Um funcionário se aproximou, mas Jared não lhe deu atenção. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora.

Olhava para os lados, enquanto andava pelo primeiro andar do hotel. Seu coração pulava dentro de seu peito desesperadamente. Um fio de esperança surgindo em sua alma.

Sabia que seria difícil, praticamente impossível, mas para um coração apaixonado essas palavras não existiam.

- Com licença... – Jared se aproximou da recepção e a atendente sorriu.

- Eu gostaria de saber se algum hóspede com o nome de Jensen Ackles se registrou hoje.

- Só um minuto... – A recepcionista digitou em seu computador. – Não senhor e não existe nenhuma reserva com esse nome.

Jared a encarou por alguns segundos e pediu para ela checar novamente, mas foi interrompido.

- Senhor, por favor... – O funcionário chamou sua atenção outra vez. – Não pode ficar...

- Está bem, já estou saindo... – Jared percorreu os olhos pela recepção mais uma vez, mas acabou deixando o hotel, voltando desolado para a casa do Sr. Potter.

- Jared? Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito?

- Eu... Por um momento, eu achei que... – O moreno balançou a cabeça e depois suspirou. – Eu preciso voltar Sr. Potter... – Jared tinha determinação em seu olhar e em sua voz. – Não importa quanto tempo leve, semanas, meses, mas eu preciso voltar ao dia 17 de agosto de 1950. E o senhor vai me ajudar.

**oOo**

- Jensen, tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer? – Danneel observava o loiro terminar de se arrumar.

- Eu quero o Jared Dan... Não importa em que época, não importa como... Eu não sei mais viver sem ele.

Danneel suspirou. Passara um mês, desde que Jensen batera em sua porta desesperado, dizendo que Jared havia desaparecido.

A princípio, ela achou que o moreno havia ido embora, por causa das coisas que ela dissera quando descobriu que havia sido demitida da companhia por causa da irresponsabilidade deles. Quando Jensen começou a contar sobre a viagem no tempo, ela riu, achando que era alguma brincadeira do loiro para que ela fizesse as pazes com ele. Foi difícil convencê-la de que tudo aquilo era mesmo verdade.

Depois que Jared sumiu bem na frente de Jensen, o loiro se desesperou completamente. Mas sabia que aquele sentimento não o ajudaria.

Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para ter Jared novamente, e passou a ler o diário, estudando-o, anotando tudo o que ele se lembrava da conversa que tivera com Jared sobre a viagem no tempo.

Nos primeiros dias, ele esperou que Jared batesse à sua porta a qualquer minuto, mas como não aconteceu, decidiu que se quisesse ver Jared outra vez, teria que ir até ele.

Sabia que o moreno não desistiria deles, mas com o passar dos dias, Jensen começou a achar que talvez a viagem só funcionasse uma vez. E se fosse assim, então agora seria a sua vez.

- Quer ajuda com a gravata? – Danneel perguntou.

- Não, já estou terminando... – Jensen respondeu.

- Está com medo?

- Ansioso na verdade... – O loiro esboçou um sorriso.

Jensen já havia tentado duas vezes a teoria, e estava confiante que dessa vez conseguiria ir até 2012. Não se permitia pensar o contrário e nem entrar em depressão. Tampouco pensava em desistir. Levasse o tempo que levasse, ele se encontraria com o moreno outra vez.

- As cartas... Estão...? – Ele se aproximou da amiga.

- Está tudo certo Jensen... – Ela sorriu e o abraçou apertado.

Jensen havia escrito algumas cartas a sua família. Em outras, apenas assinara. Caberia à ruiva escrever, ou melhor, datilografar e colocar as datas. Danneel teria que entregá-las pessoalmente, forjando que vieram mesmo do Brasil. Mas ela só poderia fazer isso quando visitasse o Texas.

Na primeira carta, Jensen escrevera à sua mãe contando sobre seu romance com Jared, e que haviam decidido se mudar em definitivo para o Brasil.

O loiro dizia ainda que sentia muito por não ter se despedido pessoalmente. Afirmou que continuaria ajudando-os financeiramente e que mandaria notícias de tempos em tempos, através de cartas ou através de Danneel. Dizia também que ela não havia ficado magoada com ele e o perdoara pela traição.

Jensen também escrevera uma carta aos pais da amiga.

- Vou sentir sua falta... – Jensen a apertava em seus braços. Já havia se despedido dela das outras vezes em que tentou, e a emoção era sempre a mesma. Eles se amavam verdadeiramente, como dois irmãos.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta Jensen... – A ruiva começou a chorar, mas em nenhum momento tentou fazer Jensen desistir da ideia de encontrar com o moreno. Sabia que Jensen o amava e ela o queria feliz acima de tudo.

- O dinheiro?... – Jensen se afastou e perguntou depois de limpar as lágrimas dela.

- Está guardado em um lugar seguro, não se preocupe... – Jensen havia entregado todo o dinheiro que possuía a amiga, inclusive o que estava dentro da mala de Jared. A ruiva se comprometera a continuar ajudando a família do loiro.

- E o que você vai dizer?

– Jensen, eu não quero falar essas coisas de você... Não é justo.

- Mas é necessário... Precisamos seguir com o plano Dan. E você precisa dizer a mesma coisa que está escrito nas cartas. – Jensen sorriu. – Sabemos que o Jeffrey já espalhou o boato, não tem mais volta.

- Mas a imprensa vai cair em cima de você... Sabe como eles adoram esse tipo de notícia. Ainda mais se eu confirmar... – Ela suspirou.

- Eu não me importo, eu só me preocupo com você.

Jensen combinou com a amiga que, quando perguntassem sobre ele, ela diria que Jensen a largou por outro homem e foi embora com ele, viver em outro país. Ela sairia como a vítima da história.

- Está tudo pronto para a sua viagem?

- Sim... Depois que você... For para... – Ela fez uma pausa. - Eu vou entregar os apartamentos, e depois que estiver tudo certo, pegarei o primeiro voo para Los Angeles.

- Certo...

- Jensen... Quando chegar lá... Você...

- Eu vou ficar bem Dan... Irei exatamente à hora em que ele partiu daqui, e irei encontrá-lo no hotel.

- Mas como sabe que ele estará lá?

- Ele estará. Eu sei... - Jared havia comentado que achava que se voltasse a 2012, independente do tempo em que ficara em 1950, voltaria para o local de sua partida, a sala atrás do teatro. Jensen contava com aquilo. Era uma questão de lógica.

- E essa casa? E se tiver pessoas morando aqui? E se esse lugar não existir mais?

- Dan... Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim.

- Como eu vou saber se você ficará bem?

- Você saberá... Aqui... – Jensen pôs a mão em cima do coração da ruiva que recomeçou a chorar.

O loiro a abraçou novamente e esperou que ela se acalmasse.

- Eu te amo Danneel Harris e sempre vou te amar. Obrigado por tudo. – Jensen disse emocionado.

- Eu também te amo Jensen... – Ela ainda chorava.

Depois de alguns minutos ainda abraçados, eles se soltaram. Jensen a beijou nos lábios e se afastou.

- Eu nunca vou te esquecer... – Ele piscou o olho e ela sorriu fracamente.

Jensen fechou a porta do quarto, que estava totalmente vazio. Sabia que tinha que ser um lugar neutro.

- Vamos lá... Dessa vez tem que dar certo.

O loiro se sentou no chão e se recostou na parede. Passou na sua mente toda a explicação do moreno, e se lembrou de tudo o que estava escrito no diário e nas suas anotações, e que ele já sabia de cor e salteado.

Sua palavra de segurança era Danneel, e ele havia escolhido o mesmo objeto de segurança que o moreno, uma moeda.

Jensen pediria para Jared se livrar dela assim que chegasse, pois não tinha intenção de voltar nunca mais a 1950.

Após algum tempo de concentração e meditação, ele começou o seu mantra.

- São dez horas da manhã, de 17 de agosto de 2012. Estou em 2012, em 17 de agosto.

- Estou em Green Bay em 17 de agosto de 2012.

Jensen perdeu as contas de quantas vezes repetiu, meditou e repetiu novamente.

Havia combinado com a ruiva que ela esperasse cerca de quatro a cinco horas para abrir a porta do quarto.

Em meio a sua concentração, o rosto de Jared não saía de sua mente. Seu sorriso, suas covinhas, sua expressão de prazer quando estavam se amando, e as inúmeras vezes em que ele disse que o amava.

Foi com esse último pensamento, após quatro horas meditando e repetindo seu mantra, que ele caiu em sono profundo.

**oOo**

Danneel abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado. Jensen já estava lá há mais de cinco horas e ela já estava preocupada e ansiosa.

- Jensen? – Ela entrou no quarto e começou a chorar. Jensen havia dito que se ele não estivesse no quarto, e não tivesse procurado por ela, era porque havia conseguido.

Ela chorava de felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Mas sentia em seu íntimo que o loiro ficaria bem. Rezaria por ele todos os dias.

Depois de se acalmar, ela foi até seu apartamento e ligou para o dono do prédio, que combinou de encontrá-la no dia seguinte ainda pela manhã, e após resolvida a situação dos imóveis, ela começou os preparativos para sua mudança.

As roupas e os objetos de Jensen foram doados a uma instituição de caridade, como ele a havia instruído.

Um dia antes de embarcar para a Califórnia, ela foi até o correio enviar as primeiras cartas para a sua família e a de Jensen, como combinado com o loiro, quando foi abordada por um repórter do jornal local.

A ruiva confirmou os boatos, dizendo que havia perdoado Jensen, apesar da traição, e que eles mantinham contato. Contou que ele havia se mudado para o Brasil, mas que não estava autorizada a revelar para qual cidade.

Ela levava sempre uma foto de Jensen consigo, e guardara como lembrança alguns objetos pessoais dele, documentos e outras fotos.

Quatro meses depois de Jensen ter "viajado", Danneel entrou em seu apartamento em Los Angeles. Ligou a Jukebox que pertencera ao amigo e sorriu, se lembrando dele com carinho e saudade. Se sentou no sofá e tirou de dentro da sua bolsa uma cópia do contrato de seu primeiro filme em Hollywood.

**oOo**

Jensen abriu os olhos, sentindo-se confuso. Sua cabeça doía um pouco, e ele tentava acostumar sua visão ao local pouco iluminado. Estava sentado no chão, e quando se levantou, sentiu seu corpo inteiro cansado e dolorido.

Apoiou-se na parede e limpou os olhos, tentando entender que lugar era aquele. Começou a andar devagar, percebendo que estava em um estacionamento, pois o lugar estava cheio de carros. Todos diferentes e engraçados, mas definitivamente eram carros.

Jensen procurou a saída, e assim que chegou à rua, sorriu, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. Será que tinha conseguido?

Estava tudo muito diferente, e ele não sabia nem se aquela era a rua onde morara há 62 anos. Aproximou-se de uma senhora e perguntou, com a voz ansiosa.

- Bom dia senhora. Por favor, que rua é essa?

- Bom dia... – Ela sorriu. - Rua Oxford. – Ela respondeu com simpatia.

- Rua Oxford? – Ele perguntou confuso. – Estamos em Green Bay? – Ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Exatamente, em Green Bay, Wisconsin. Está perdido? – Ela quis saber e ele sorriu novamente, aliviado.

- Não... Quer dizer, mais ou menos... Preciso chegar urgente ao hotel Grand Ferris, e estou meio confuso quanto ao caminho...

- Ah! Sim, o hotel... Você está de carro?

- Não...

- Então terá que pegar um táxi, pois o ônibus irá te deixar longe.

- A senhora pode me informar as horas? – Jensen olhou em seu relógio. – Preciso saber se estou na hora certa dessa époc... De hoje! – Ele sorriu sem graça, e se lembrou das vezes em que Jared dizia coisas estranhas.

- São dez e dez... – Ela sorriu achando aquele belo rapaz um tanto maluco. Ele estava bem vestido, um tanto fora da moda, mas estava elegante. Na verdade, o terno que ele usava a lembrava o que seu pai usava quando ela era criança.

- Desculpe, mas hoje é 17 de agosto de 2012?

- Sim, é 17 de agosto... – Ela estranhou a pergunta.

- Muito obrigado e tenha um bom dia... – Jensen começou a se afastar. Estava nervoso, teria que ir a pé até o hotel e tinha medo de que Jared não estivesse mais lá. Mas não tinha alternativa. Não tinha nenhum dinheiro.

A rua onde ele morou agora era bem movimentada, e o barulho dos carros, ônibus e pessoas para todos os lados o deixavam um pouco tonto.

Jensen se apoiou em seus joelhos. Seu corpo tremia e ele estava cansado. Na verdade, estava exausto.

- Você está bem meu rapaz? – A senhora se aproximou dele.

- Estou... Obrigado, é que eu... Eu... – Jensen precisava da ajuda dela, mas não podia contar que tinha acabado de chegar de 1950. Pensou rápido e resolveu mentir. – Eu fui assaltado e não tenho dinheiro para pegar um táxi, terei que ir ao hotel a pé.

- Nossa meu filho, e onde foi esse assalto?

- Foi... Foi em outra rua e... – Jensen não estava se sentindo bem mentindo descaradamente para aquela senhora que parecia realmente preocupada com ele. Mas não tinha opção no momento. – Eu desmaiei.

- Então seria melhor ir até o hospital...

- Não, não... – Jensen sorriu. – Eu estou bem, só preciso encontrar meu... Meu... – Jensen não sabia como ela iria reagir se ele dissesse namorado. Jared havia dito que o preconceito ainda existia em 2012. – Meu amigo. Ele está me esperando.

- Quer meu celular emprestado para ligar para ele?

- Como? – Jensen perguntou.

- Meu celular. Devem ter roubado o seu telefone... – Jensen se lembrou do que o moreno havia lhe contado sobre as pessoas terem telefones portáteis e que se chamava celular.

O loiro havia ficado impressionado quando conversou com Jared sobre aquilo, e teve vontade de pedir à senhora para que lhe mostrasse o estranho aparelho, mas achou melhor não, não queria que ela achasse que ele era louco.

- Sim, me levaram tudo o que eu tinha, e eu não sei se meu amigo tem... Esse... Celular. – Ele respondeu e ela sorriu.

- Como não? Quem não tem um celular? – Ela balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo. - Olha, tem um policial ali, vamos falar com ele e... – Jensen olhou na direção em que a senhora apontava e entrou em pânico. O que ele menos precisava agora era de um policial lhe fazendo perguntas ou pedindo seus documentos, que simplesmente não existiam.

- Olha, eu preciso realmente me encontrar com esse meu amigo. É importante, caso de vida ou morte... Se a senhora pudesse me ajudar...

A senhora pensou por alguns instantes. O rapaz parecia sincero e era muito educado, coisa rara hoje em dia entre os jovens. Ela não sabia explicar, mas ele a lembrava de uma época boa e saudosa de sua vida, e sentiu uma imensa vontade de lhe ajudar.

- Eu vou emprestar o dinheiro para o táxi...

- Eu lhe agradeço muito, muito mesmo... E se puder me dar seu endereço eu envio o valor a senhora assim que eu...

- Não precisa se preocupar... Venha, vamos chamar um táxi para você.

Jensen acompanhou a senhora até o meio fio da calçada, encantado com a variedade de modelos e cores dos carros dessa época.

Um táxi parou e ela perguntou quanto daria a corrida até o hotel. O motorista informou um valor aproximado e ela entregou o dinheiro a Jensen que pegou e a abraçou, feliz por as pessoas serem boas e prestativas umas com as outras em 2012.

Eles se despediram e Jensen entrou no carro.

Durante o percurso, ele olhava fascinado para Green Bay de 2012, que continuava linda, apesar de estar totalmente diferente.

Quase cinquenta minutos depois de sua chegada, ele desceu do carro em frente ao hotel, sorrindo ao ver que ele não mudara quase nada.

Tirando algumas modernidades na entrada, as pessoas e os carros estacionados em frente ao hotel, ele se sentia em 1950.

Pagou a corrida e entrou no Ferris. O coração batendo tão rápido que parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer minuto.

Sabia que Jared voltaria à sala atrás do teatro, que fora o ponto de partida dele. Jared tinha que estar lá.

Olhou a sua volta e andou um pouco, reparando nas pessoas. Precisaria chegar até o teatro, que segundo Jared agora era um cinema, sem ser notado. Teve um pouco de medo. Não podia arriscar arrumar alguma confusão.

Passou os olhos pela recepção e sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Reconheceu imediatamente o moreno, que falava com uma atendente. Aproximou-se devagar, sentindo seus olhos queimarem com a emoção que estava sentindo.

- Jared? – O loiro o chamou.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Agradeço imensamente aos leitores que sempre me deixam reviews maravilhosos! (Mesmo quando é uma crítica, pois pelo menos sei o que estão achando da Fic.) Vcs são o motivo pelo qual continuo escrevendo! Muito Obrigado. **

**Aos que somente leem, favoritam, seguem e não comentam, um recado: Sua mão não vai cair se vc deixar um review dizendo se está gostando ou não... Adoraria saber a opinião de vcs tbém...**

**Espero que curtam mais esse Capítulo!**

**Beijão!**

**Beta: Pérola.**

**Capítulo Doze**

- J-Jensen? – Jared se virou já sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar no planeta. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os braços do loiro envolve-lo em um abraço apertado. – É mesmo você?

- Sou eu Sansão. – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido e sorriu.

- Oh meu Deus! – Jared exclamou emocionado, apertando o outro forte contra o seu peito.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos, até que Jared se deu conta que estavam sendo observados pelos funcionários e hóspedes do hotel. Dois homens se abraçando emocionados, quase indo as lágrimas... E um deles ainda estava descalço.

- Vem comigo. – Jared pegou na mão do loiro, puxando-o para fora do hotel. No caminho até a casa do Sr. Potter ele parou, encarando Jensen, ainda com o semblante comovido.

- Jensen, como você...

- O seu diário ficou comigo. – O loiro sorriu e deu de ombros. – Eu não podia ficar sem você Jared. Não consegui ficar sem você...

- Jensen... – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Você largou tudo, a sua vida, a sua carreira, por minha causa?

- Você ia fazer o mesmo por mim lembra?

Jared aproximou seu rosto e encostou sua testa à do loiro.

- Eu te amo tanto sabia?

- Eu também te amo Jared... – Jensen sorriu e colou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, cheio de emoção e saudade. Afinal, ele ficou um mês longe do moreno.

- Eu desconfiei quando o Sr. Potter me contou que você havia se mudado para o Brasil comigo. Corri na recepção tentando conseguir informação sobre algum hóspede com seu nome. – Jared disse e sorriu, após afastar seus lábios.

- Eu inventei essa história para justificar o meu sumiço.

- E Danneel? – Jared quis saber.

- Ela está bem... Ficou bem. – Jensen sorriu. – Ela me ajudou muito, não teria conseguido sem ela.

- Jared! – William se aproximou deles, interrompendo-os. - Você saiu correndo igual a um maluco, o que aconteceu? – William se aproximou deles e encarou Jensen que sorria abertamente.

- Você... Você...

Toda aquela história de o moreno ter ido até 1950 já tinha deixado o funcionário confuso. Ele se lembrava claramente do Jared de 2012 e do Jared de 1950... Ver Jensen, que vivera há muitos anos atrás, bem à sua frente, com a mesma aparência jovem, foi demais para ele e William acabou desmaiando.

- Sr. Potter! – Jared o segurou em seus braços. – Jensen, me ajude, vamos levá-lo até a casa dele, não podemos chamar atenção.

O loiro ajudou a carregar William. Eles o deitaram em sua cama. Jared verificou seu pulso.

- Vou pegar uma toalha molhada para refrescá-lo.

- Certo... – Olhou para Jensen que sentou em uma cadeira e tinha uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

- O que foi amor? O que está sentindo? – Jared se aproximou dele.

- Estou exausto e meu corpo está dolorido.

- Você precisa descansar da "viagem". – O moreno levou Jensen até o sofá, tirou os sapatos do loiro e o ajudou a tirar o paletó.

- Tem uma moeda no bolso, cuidado. – Jensen disse e se deitou, afrouxando a gravata. – Eu quero que você se livre dela Jared. Não posso correr o risco de olhar para ela.

- Onde ela está? – Jared perguntou.

- No bolso interno do paletó, no lado direito.

- Eu farei isso agora mesmo, mas antes... – Jared apoiou o paletó do loiro na poltrona e se sentou na beirada do sofá, beijando-o com vontade. – Eu nunca tinha te visto de terno. Por que resolveu colocar essa roupa? Queria me matar de tesão?

- Eu não sabia o que vestir. – Jensen respondeu e sorriu.

- Você ficou... Simplesmente... Perfeito. – Jensen estava um pouco mais magro e tinha olheiras, mas continuava lindo. O moreno mordeu os lábios, enquanto passeava com as mãos pelo peito do loiro, sobre a blusa. Todo o seu desespero de minutos atrás já tinha ido totalmente embora.

- Jared... – Jensen encarou a boca do namorado. – Não é melhor ir ver o Sr. Potter? – Ele sabia que se continuassem assim, acabariam se atracando no sofá mesmo e não seria nada legal serem flagrados pelo funcionário.

- Sim, vou vê-lo. – Jared sorriu e se levantou, pegando o paletó novamente e indo em direção ao quarto de William, que já começava a despertar.

O moreno largou a peça de roupa do namorado em cima da cama e correu até o banheiro. Umedeceu uma toalha e entrou no quarto em seguida.

- Sr. Potter... – Jared se sentou ao seu lado e passou a toalha pelos pulsos e testa do mais velho. – O senhor está bem?

- Estou... O que aconteceu?

- O senhor desmaiou e eu lhe trouxe pra dentro.

- Eu... Ele... – William encarou o moreno com o olhar assustado.

- Sim, ele está aqui... Jensen "viajou" no tempo para me encontrar. – Jared sorriu.

- Eu estou muito confuso com tudo isso Jared, eu... Essa história é muito... Muito...

- Bizarra? – Jared perguntou.

- Muito bizarra.

- Eu sei... – O moreno sorriu novamente. – Sr. Potter, eu queria pedir um favor ao senhor.

- Pode falar meu filho.

- Ninguém pode saber dessa história. Ninguém pode saber que o Jensen está aqui. Ou que eu fui...

- Eu não vou contar... E além do mais, quem acreditaria em mim? – Potter sorriu. – Onde ele está?

- No sofá. A viagem no tempo nos deixa cansado. Exausto na verdade...

- Por quê?

- Não sei... – Jared deu de ombros. – Tinha essa informação no livro, mas não dizia o motivo.

- Qual livro?

- O que eu comprei e que explicava como era possível viajar no tempo. Lembra que eu perguntei ao senhor sobre viagem no tempo?

- Lembro... Era uma pesquisa para um livro seu certo?

- Não era pesquisa, era para essa experiência. Eu estava surtando, me achando louco... Precisava conversar com alguém. E como o senhor já havia me ajudado, me contando diversas histórias sobre os anos cinquenta e sobre Jensen, eu...

- Sobre Jensen? - O mais velho interrompeu. – Como assim?

- As histórias que o senhor me contou sobre Jensen e as suas inúmeras apresentações no Grand Ferris. Em como ele era querido por todos no hotel.

- Eu não me lembro disso... Eu me lembro de você querendo saber tudo sobre os anos cinquenta, mas eu nunca havia falado sobre o Jensen até hoje com você. Aliás, eu nem me lembrava dele direito...

Jared engoliu em seco. O futuro havia sido alterado. Jensen não tinha se apresentado inúmeras vezes no Ferris e nem fora querido pelos funcionários, pois ele havia "sumido" antes disso. Era por isso que o Sr. Potter não se lembrava mais dele com tanta clareza. Parecia que o Jensen que Jared "conhecera" em seu primeiro dia em Green Bay, no museu do hotel, havia sido apagado das lembranças do Sr. Potter.

Jared sentiu vontade de ir até o museu, mas com certeza, não existia mais nenhuma foto de Jensen lá.

Provavelmente a carreira do loiro havia ficado marcada com os boatos de sua fuga com o namorado para o Brasil. E só.

- Está tudo bem? – William perguntou ao ver o moreno pensativo.

- Sim, está... Acho que me confundi então. – Jared sorriu, não queria assustar o amigo com mais aquela informação. – O senhor quer alguma coisa?

- Eu quero me levantar.

Jared ajudou Potter a se levantar. Quando chegaram à sala, Jensen estava dormindo.

- É inacreditável... – William coçou a cabeça. – Achei que já tinha visto de tudo nessa vida. – Ele riu.

Jared olhava para Jensen sorrindo, sem esconder o semblante apaixonado.

- Jared... Está com fome?

- Sim, estou. – Jared suspirou.

- Vou começar a preparar o almoço. Para três... Jensen deve acordar com fome também. Venha me ajudar.

- Claro, claro... – O moreno deu mais uma olhada em Jensen e seguiu o Sr. Potter até a cozinha.

Depois que o almoço ficou pronto, Jared deu a moeda de Jensen de presente a William, que guardou-a dentro de sua coleção, a misturando com as outras no pote de vidro.

- Agora nem ele vai saber qual é a moeda certa... – William sorriu, enquanto chacoalhava o pote.

O escritor também pediu um sapato emprestado ao Sr. Potter, que por sorte, e por ser alto também, calçava o mesmo número que o moreno.

Quando a mesa estava posta, Jared acordou Jensen.

- Jared? – Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente. – Jared!

O loiro se sentou e o abraçou forte.

- Não estou sonhando? Eu realmente consegui?

- Não está sonhando meu amor, você conseguiu, está mesmo aqui... – Jared sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas estavam sendo observados pelo Sr. Potter, e achou melhor deixar o beijo para quando estivessem sozinhos. – Está com fome?

- Sim... – Jensen sorriu e se levantou.

Jared o apresentou formalmente ao Sr. Potter e eles se sentaram à mesa. Jensen relatou sua chegada a 2012, e como foi ajudado pela senhora que ele encontrou quando saiu do estacionamento, fazendo Jared e William rirem em vários momentos.

- Eu tinha que chegar ao hotel o mais rápido possível, pois imaginei que você ainda estaria aqui. Mas não tinha nenhum dinheiro. Ninguém aceitaria meu dinheiro de 1950. Aliás, eu nem o trouxe... – Jensen contava e ria.

O funcionário do hotel ainda estava confuso e se perdia em meio às conversas. Ora eles estavam falando sobre 1950 e ora sobre 2012. Potter resolveu relaxar e apenas aproveitar a companhia dos jovens.

Na hora da despedida, Jared se emocionou novamente. Prometeu manter contato com Sr. Potter e deixou o número de seu telefone celular e o de sua casa em Nova York.

- Quando puder tirar umas férias, faço questão que nos visite em Nova York. – Jared disse limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em descer.

- Eu vou com certeza. Nunca estive em Nova York. – Potter sorriu.

Jensen se despediu também agradecendo por tudo, e quando chegaram à rua em frente ao hotel, apertou forte a mão do moreno.

- Pronto para conhecer o mundo de 2012? – Jared perguntou.

- O pouco que eu vi já me deixou tonto, mas eu estou pronto Jared... Pronto para começar minha nova vida. Ao seu lado. – Jensen sorriu. – Por enquanto eu não tenho nada nos bolsos, mas meu coração está explodindo de amor, e com certeza ele estará assim até a sua última batida. Por você.

Jared não estava preparado para aquela declaração e sorriu, abraçando o loiro em seguida.

- Eu te amo Jensen... Obrigado por não ter desistido. – Ele encarou o loiro novamente.

- Eu nunca desistiria de você Jared. Nos primeiros dias eu achei que você fosse bater à minha porta a qualquer minuto. Eu quase não dormia e não saía de casa. Mas com o passar dos dias, comecei a achar que talvez você não estivesse conseguindo voltar, então... – Jensen fez uma pausa. – Eu decidi tentar.

Jared ficou pensativo.

- Eu tentei duas vezes até conseguir, foi o pior mês da minha vida...

- Você levou um mês até conseguir "viajar"? – Jared perguntou.

- Sim...

- Bom... Esse mês que se passou em 1950 passou aqui também. Mas como você veio para o dia em que eu desapareci, esse mês foi apagado da minha memória... O que aconteceu quando eu voltei acidentalmente não vai acontecer mais. E é bem provável que eu tenha tentado, Mas pelo visto, não consegui voltar.

- Será que a gente só consegue "viajar" uma vez?

- Não sei... Não tinha nada sobre isso no livro. – Jared baixou a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Jensen... O futuro foi alterado.

- Como assim?

- Só eu me lembro de 2012 onde você era querido por todos os funcionários e... Antes todos se lembravam de você, mas agora a única coisa que lembram foi... Foi da traição e do seu sumiço comigo. Sua carreira ficou marcada por isso.

- Jared, eu "sumi" durante o começo da temporada. Tudo o que aconteceu depois disso, tudo o que você me contou que aconteceria comigo não aconteceu e nem vai acontecer.

- E é tudo minha culpa, se eu não...

- Não diga isso! – Jensen pôs o dedo nos lábios do moreno, calando-o. – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

- Você também... – Jared beijou o dedo do mais novo.

- Táxi senhores? – Um homem se aproximou deles e perguntou.

- Sim, por favor.

Jared respondeu e eles entraram no táxi. William havia emprestado dinheiro a Jared, já que todas as coisas do moreno, inclusive dinheiro e documentos estavam no armário na rodoviária de Green Bay.

- Para a rodoviária, por favor. – Jared disse ao motorista e depois falou baixinho, para que somente o loiro ouvisse. – Vamos buscar minhas coisas e depois vamos nos instalar em algum motel.

Jensen riu e piscou para o moreno.

Depois de pegar as várias malas que havia deixado em um armário alugado, Jared pegou outro táxi e se instalou em um motel com Jensen. Assim que entraram e puseram as bolsas em cima de uma das camas, Jared o agarrou.

- Jensen... – Ele sussurrou e atacou os lábios do outro com furor.

Jensen se entregou ao beijo cheio de saudade e paixão. Em sua alma e coração, nenhum arrependimento por ter abandonado sua antiga vida por causa do moreno.

**oOo**

- Por que trocou a moeda de lugar sem me avisar? – Jared perguntou após fazerem amor. Jensen estava deitado em seu peito e recebia um gostoso cafuné.

- Eu não queria que você olhasse para ela sem querer. – Jensen respondeu. – Eu ia esconder em algum lugar, mas você acordou e eu enfiei dentro daquela meia. Não deu tempo de tirar de lá. – O loiro levantou a cabeça e o encarou. – Me desculpa?

- Não tem o quê desculpar, meu amor... Não foi culpa sua.

- Em parte foi.

- Não foi, e agora o que importa é que estamos juntos outra vez. E para sempre...

- Para sempre? – Jensen sorriu.

- É o que eu quero.

- Eu também. – Jensen subiu o corpo e beijou o moreno com paixão.

- Jensen... – Jared separou seus lábios. – Eu tenho como saber o que aconteceu com a Danneel. Quero dizer, posso tentar ver o que aconteceu com ela...

- Como assim? – Jensen levantou o corpo.

- Lembra o que eu te falei sobre internet, computadores e tudo mais?

- Lembro...

Jared sorriu e se levantou. Andou até uma das malas e pegou seu notebook. Sentou na cama e Jensen se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que é isso?

- Isso é um Notebook. Um computador.

- Computador? Nossa, como é possível ter um computador aí dentro? – Jensen estava abismado. Em 1950, um computador ocupava uma sala inteira.

- Segure aqui... – Jared entregou seu note para o namorado, que olhava encantando para a tela que se iluminava.

O moreno buscou seu celular e se sentou novamente na cama.

- Olha, isso é um celular. – Jared apertou o botão para ligar o aparelho e o entregou ao loiro, pegando o notebook de volta. – Ele é um telefone, mas funciona como um mini computador. Tem menos recursos que o notebook, mas eu posso acessar a internet por ele também.

Jensen olhava para o aparelho, que quando ligou, vibrou algumas vezes, indicando que havia mensagens de texto e de voz.

- Está vivo? – Jensen o largou em cima da cama e Jared sorriu.

- Ele está vibrando. Quando alguém me manda um torpedo, ou mensagem de voz, ele vibra, e quando alguém me liga ele toca uma música.

- Jared, você está falando grego pra mim... – Jensen disse sem graça e o moreno riu alto.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou te ensinar tudo. E quer saber? Eu vou adorar ser seu professor. – Jared encarou a boca do loiro, que o beijou.

- Agora me mostra a Danneel... – Jensen estava curioso.

- Olha... – Jared começou a digitar. - Aqui... – Ele apontou para a tela. – Danneel Harris... Carlson?

Eles se olharam e Jared voltou a ler o que estava escrito no site do Wikipédia.

- Aqui diz que ela foi uma famosa atriz que iniciou sua carreira no teatro no final dos anos quarenta, abandonando os palcos para se dedicar ao cinema nos anos cinquenta e sessenta, chegando a ganhar um Oscar de melhor atriz em 1965 pelo filme "Herdeiro da Ruína".

- Nossa, então ela conseguiu! – Jensen sorriu. – Ela iria se mudar para Los Angeles assim que eu "viajasse". Seu sonho sempre foi se transformar em uma estrela de Hollywood. – O loiro estava emocionado.

- Ela se casou em 1957 com o cantor Country, Steve Carlson, com quem teve três filhas, e vivem até hoje... – Jared fez uma pausa. – Em Dallas, no Texas. – Ele olhou para o loiro.

- Então ela ainda está... Ela ainda está...

- Jensen...

- Eu quero vê-la Jared, eu preciso vê-la! – Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Ela precisa saber que eu estou bem... Que eu consegui te encontrar e que eu estou...

- Jensen, se acalme ok? – O moreno o interrompeu. - Nós não podemos viajar sem antes providenciar documentos para você. – Jared sorriu. – E depois disso eu prometo que iremos visitá-la.

- Promete? – Jensen sorriu.

- Prometo.

- O que mais diz aí? – Jensen perguntou.

- De relevante somente isso. Tem uma lista com os nomes de seus filmes e dos outros prêmios que ela ganhou.

- Não tem nada sobre mim? – Jensen quis saber.

- Não... – Jared respondeu e digitou o nome do loiro, suspirando em seguida. – Bom, diz que você foi um promissor ator de teatro dos anos quarenta, mas que... – O moreno se calou.

- Mas o que Sansão?

- Você abandonou sua carreira em 1950, depois de se assumir homossexual e ser demitido da companhia, onde era o ator principal. Segundo sua namorada na época, que foi traída e trocada por um homem, você se mudou para o Brasil com seu primo, que na verdade era seu amante.

Jensen gargalhou.

- Não é motivo para rir Jensen. Tudo a seu respeito mudou. – Jared continuou digitando.

- É sim... Eu estou feliz! A Dan teve uma vida maravilhosa, e estou aqui com meu amor, mais nada importa... – Ele sorriu.

- Não tem nada sobre a sua família, mas isso podemos perguntar à Danneel quando a visitarmos. – Jared concluiu.

- Com certeza, eles ficaram bem. Eu sinto isso... – Jensen contou sobre as cartas ao namorado.

- Quer saber o que houve com Jeffrey? – Jared perguntou, mas foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular.

- O que é isso? – Jensen se assustou ao ouvir uma música tocando alto.

- É meu celular. – Jared riu e pegou o aparelho, vendo no visor que era Chad. – Preciso atender. – Ele olhou para o loiro.

- Tudo bem...

- Oi Chad.

- Porra Padalecki! – Chad gritou.

Jared se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto enquanto explicava ao amigo que havia voltado há poucas horas de sua viagem às montanhas, e que contaria o por que da demora e do sumiço quando se encontrassem pessoalmente.

Jensen apertou uma tecla do notebook, e sem querer e sem saber como, voltou a página onde tinha uma foto de Danneel mais velha. Passou o dedo pelo rosto da amiga, que sorria feliz.

- Já estou com saudade... – O loiro murmurou se lembrando de tudo o que vivera com a ruiva.

- Está tudo bem? – Jared se aproximou novamente do loiro.

- Está sim. – Jensen sorriu. – Esse Chad é o seu amigo... Chad?

- O próprio... – Jared se sentou e pegou outra vez o notebook. – Ele estava preocupado comigo.

- Diga a ele que não precisa se preocupar, que eu estou cuidando direitinho de você.

- Senti ciúme nas entrelinhas ou foi impressão minha? – Jared sorriu e o loiro o acompanhou. – Não precisa ter ciúme, eu sou só seu... – O moreno o beijou outra vez. – Agora vamos ver o que aconteceu com o Morgan.

No site dizia que após demitir os principais atores de sua companhia de teatro, sem conseguir substituí-los à altura, Morgan foi à falência e se matou.

- Nossa, coitado... – Jensen sentiu pena de Morgan.

- Ele achou o que procurou Jensen. – Jared desligou e fechou o notebook. – Bom, chega de emoções por hoje. – O moreno apoiou o aparelho em cima da mesa e se deitou novamente. Jensen se deitou por cima dele.

- Eu vou reconstruir a minha história com você Jared e daqui a cinquenta anos quando alguém escrever meu nome nesse computador vai ler que eu fui a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Se depender de mim, você vai ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Jared o puxou pela nuca e o beijou com vontade.

- Ainda tem mais daquele sachê? – Jensen sorriu, se referindo ao sachê de lubrificante que o moreno pegara em sua mala, quando transaram há poucos minutos. Ele havia ficado encantado com aquela novidade. O gel facilitava a penetração de um jeito como ele nunca imaginara ser possível.

- Claro que tenho... Por quê? – Jared se fez de desentendido e o loiro sorriu novamente, beijando-o em seguida.

**Continua...**

**Obs.: Pra quem não sabe, o****_ filme em que a Danneel ganhou o Oscar_****, "Herdeiro da Ruína" foi uma homenagem a minha linda amiga e Beta Pérola. **

**Para quem ainda não leu essa fic maravilhosa dela, aqui vai o link:**

fanfiction s/7402759/1/ Herdeiro-da-Ruína **(Sem os espaços)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e comentando! Responderei aos reviews logados no próximo Cap.**

**Michelle, sua fic está chegando ao fim, espero que tenha curtido seu presente, e daqui a pouco tem mais... xD**

**Enfim, bom cap a todos!**

**Beijão!**

**Beta: Pérola!**

**Capítulo Treze**

As semanas seguintes foram agitadas para Jensen. O amigo de Jared que arrumou a identidade que o moreno usou em 1950 ficou de arranjar os documentos para o loiro. Jensen precisou "trocar" o nome, pois não podia correr o risco de alguém descobrir que ele era o Jensen Ackles de 1950. Resolveu incluir o nome de solteira de sua mãe, tirando o Ross.

- Jensen Shaffer Ackles... Gostei. – Jared sorriu.

O moreno comprou algumas roupas e acessórios para Jensen, deixando para comprar o restante quando chegassem a Nova York. Achou graça dos comentários do loiro, que achava que as pessoas, principalmente as mulheres, mostravam demais o corpo. Jensen também estranhou o corte das calças, com o cós bem mais baixo do que os modelos usados em 1950. Também eram mais justas, mas Jared aprovou totalmente o novo visual do namorado.

- Terei que redobrar cuidado agora... – O moreno comentou quando o viu vestido com a roupa nova.

- Com o quê? – Jensen perguntou.

- Com você... Está simplesmente delicioso. – Jared o agarrou e tomou seus lábios em um beijo possessivo.

Jensen estava cada vez mais deslumbrado com 2012, e a todo o momento Jared lhe mostrava alguma novidade.

O loiro era inteligente e aprendia rápido. Mas a tecnologia moderna ainda o deixava o pouco atrapalhado.

Computadores, notebooks, celulares, Ipods, Iphones e aparelhos eletrônicos o deixavam muito confuso. Jared disse que ele se acostumaria, e que aos poucos aprenderia como tudo funcionava.

- Isso é uma câmera digital. - Jared lhe estendeu o aparelho e Jensen coçou a cabeça, pegando a câmera em seguida, analisando-a.

- Mas... Por onde sai a foto? – Ele perguntou.

- Isso não é uma Polaroid, a foto não sai na hora. – Jared pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto do loiro, mostrando-a a ele. – Viu?

- E como faz pra revelar as fotos?

- Você tira o cartão de memória, que é isso aqui... – O moreno retirou o pequeno cartão e mostrou a Jensen. – E o insere em um computador. Depois imprime... Ou seja, revela. Mas podemos somente armazenar as fotos. Normalmente é isso que eu faço. Deixo-as no computador. – Jared explicou.

- E que graça tem isso?

- Como assim? – O moreno riu.

- Que graça tem as fotos ficarem no computador?

- Não sei... – Jared sorriu de novo.

- Eu prefiro ver as fotos na minha mão. – O loiro deu de ombros e riu, balançando a cabeça, continuando a "explorar" a câmera.

Jensen também estava se acostumando com o estilo das músicas modernas. Odiou alguns gêneros, como música eletrônica e amou outros, como o Rock and Roll.

Ele já conhecia o ritmo, mas em 1950, o rock ainda estava em seu início, e era considerado pela maioria como música do demônio.

Jared havia "apresentado" ao loiro seus cantores e bandas favoritos, mas dizia que não queria influenciá-lo, e que ele ainda tinha um caminho longo a percorrer em termos de música.

Jensen ficou simplesmente fascinado com os filmes. Se encantava com tantos efeitos especiais. Parecia criança, perguntando a cada cena como aquilo era possível e Jared, pacientemente parava o filme e lhe explicava.

O moreno o levou para assistir uma peça de teatro que estava em cartaz no teatro mais famoso e moderno de Green Bay. Jensen se emocionou durante toda a apresentação. Se tinha algo que ele sentia falta era de atuar e Jared prometeu leva-lo a todas as peças em cartaz na Broadway quando chegassem a Nova York.

Mas, de todas as coisas, o que mais lhe chamava atenção eram os carros. O loiro era apaixonado por eles, e havia pedido a Danneel que cuidasse do seu. Mas ela o convenceu a deixá-la vender, assim que ele "viajasse".

- Vou te deixar dirigir meu carro quando estivermos em casa e vou te mostrar como ele funciona. Não tem mistério. Depois providenciaremos sua carteira de motorista. – Jared sorriu e Jensen ficou ansioso.

Um mês após a chegada de Jensen a 2012, os documentos do loiro finalmente ficaram prontos, e eles deixaram Green Bay, rumo a Nova York.

- Obrigado por me ensinar e ter paciência comigo. Eu te amo... – Jensen disse enquanto estavam esperando o avião decolar.

- Não precisa agradecer amor, estou amando te ensinar tudo o que você não sabe ou não conhece. O único problema é que... – Jared suspirou. – Nada, deixa pra lá...

- O que foi Jared? Qual o problema?

- É que... Eu... Eu estou me sentindo culpado Jensen.

- Com o quê? – Jensen pegou na mão do moreno.

- Você perdeu 62 anos de progresso. Não viu a humanidade evoluir. Perdeu tanta coisa e eu... – Jared estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Hey! Olhe pra mim... – Jensen o encarou e sorriu. – Eu não perdi nada, eu só ganhei! Eu nunca vou me arrepender Jared. Eu trocaria mil vezes vivenciar a evolução da humanidade para poder estar ao seu lado. Mil vezes!

Jared sorriu, mas Jensen podia sentir que ele ainda se martirizava.

- Eu vou aprender, estudar e saber tudo o que aconteceu. Como se eu tivesse nascido em 1984, como diz o meu documento. Vou acompanhar a evolução, o progresso a partir de agora. Com você... Isso é o que importa para mim Jared. Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo.

- Eu sei amor...

- Não fica assim, por favor. – Jensen pediu.

- Não vou ficar. Eu prometo.

**oOo**

Jensen olhava abismado à sua volta enquanto atravessava o JFK, com Jared ao seu lado. Durante o caminho até a casa do moreno, ele sorria e apontava, fazendo comentários que faziam Jared e o motorista do táxi rirem.

- Pelo jeito o senhor nunca esteve em Nova York. – O motorista disse ao loiro enquanto dirigia rumo ao Soho, onde o moreno morava.

- Nunca! E... Uau! É impressionante!

- Espere para ver essa cidade a noite. – O motorista sorriu novamente. – E conhecerá o que significa a expressão "a cidade que nunca dorme".

Jensen ainda estava impressionado quando entraram no apartamento do moreno.

- Bem-vindo ao meu humilde lar. – Jared imitou o que o loiro disse quando conheceu sua casa em Green Bay dos anos 50.

- É linda e... É tão diferente. – O loiro percorria tudo com os olhos.

- E agora é sua também. – Jared o abraçou e o beijou longamente. – Bem-vindo ao nosso lar Jensen. Vem... Deixa eu te mostrar tudo.

Jared pegou Jensen pela mão e lhe mostrou todo o apartamento, deixando seu quarto por último.

- E aqui é a nossa cama. – Jared se aproximou da enorme cama que tinha no meio do quarto, e Jensen se sentou.

- É muito confortável Jared.

- É sim... É perfeita pra dormir e para namorar também. – Jared o puxou, deitando-o nela e o beijou.

- Jared... – Jensen suspirou quando separou seus lábios dos do moreno. – Você disse que quando meus documentos estives...

- Eu sei amor, eu sei... Eu não esqueci.

- E como vamos fazer? Vamos chegar de surpresa? Vamos telefonar antes de ir?

- O que você acha melhor?

- O correto seria avisar, mas o que iremos dizer?

- Podemos fazer assim... Eu ligarei para o marido dela, direi que estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre atrizes dos anos cinquenta para meu novo livro, e pedirei para entrevistá-la. - Jared sorriu.

- Obrigado amor. E obrigado por ter ido até 1950 me conhecer.

- Obrigado por ter me aceitado em sua vida. E por não ter desistido de mim. – Jared sorriu novamente.

- Nunca... Eu te amo Sansão. – Jensen lhe tomou os lábios novamente.

**oOo**

Jared acordou e logo percebeu que o namorado não estava na cama. Olhou no relógio, vendo que ainda era muito cedo.

- Jensen? – Se levantou e o chamou. – Jensen?

- Estou na cozinha! – O loiro respondeu.

Jared o encontrou sentado à mesa com uma xícara de café na mão.

- Quer café?

- O que houve? – O moreno perguntou. – Por que levantou tão cedo?

- Não consegui dormir quase nada. Estou agitado.

- Jensen... – Jared se abaixou à sua frente. – Não precisa ficar assim, vai dar tudo certo ok?

- Ok... – O loiro balançou a cabeça e sorriu de canto.

- Quer me fazer companhia no chuveiro? – Jared se levantou e estendeu sua mão.

O dia de ver Danneel havia chegado e Jensen estava ansioso e aflito. O moreno havia ligado e conversado com o marido da ruiva, que havia autorizado a visita deles dias depois. Eles só não sabiam se Steve havia dito algo a ela ou se ela se lembrava do nome de Jared.

- Nervoso? – O moreno perguntou enquanto o avião descia em Dallas.

- Muito... – Jensen sorriu.

- Estou aqui ok?

- Eu sei... Obrigado. – Jensen apertou a mão do namorado e sorriu.

Ackles não estava nervoso somente pelo fato de ver a amiga, mas também pelo fato de estar em sua cidade natal. Enquanto observava pela janela do carro que Jared havia alugado, a cidade em que ele nasceu e viveu há mais de oitenta anos, ele sentia as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. O moreno percebeu a emoção do mais novo e se emocionou com ele.

- Está tudo tão diferente, não reconheço quase nada... – Jensen suspirou.

- Se quiser, podemos dar uma volta pela cidade antes de...

- Obrigado amor, mas podemos fazer isso depois que virmos a Dan?

- Claro... – Jared sorriu.

- Será que ela vai me reconhecer? - Jensen perguntou quando se aproximavam do local onde a ruiva morava agora. – Afinal de contas, para mim se passou quase dois meses, mas para ela... 62 anos.

- Claro que ela vai te reconhecer amor... Fica calmo ok? – Jared tentava acalmá-lo.

Jared parou seu carro em frente à entrada da fazenda, e ele e Jensen desceram. Imediatamente um homem veio na direção deles.

- Bom dia, o que desejam? – O homem perguntou educadamente.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Jared Padalecki. Eu tenho uma entrevista marcada com a senhora Harris.

- Aguardem um minuto ok? – O homem os deixou esperando, e alguns minutos depois voltou e abriu o portão para eles. – O Sr. Carlson irá recebê-los.

Jensen olhou para o moreno e eles entraram no carro, seguindo em direção à entrada principal da casa e quando desceram novamente do carro. Um senhor na casa dos seus oitenta anos, os recebeu.

- Bom dia Sr. Carlson. – Jared estendeu a mão a ele. – Sou Jared Padalecki e esse é meu companheiro, Jensen Ackles.

- Prazer em conhecê-los Sr. Padalecki, Sr. Ackles... – Steve apertou as mãos que lhe foram estendidas. – Vamos entrar?

Jensen e Jared o seguiram até a sala principal, que era ampla e confortável. Os móveis e a decoração de muito bom gosto.

- Gostariam de beber algo? Um suco? Um café? – Carlson perguntou.

- Não, obrigado... – Eles responderam juntos e o mais velho sorriu.

- Fiquem à vontade. Danneel já vem.

Jared se sentou e Jensen olhou a sua volta, andando até uma parede que estava repleta de fotos. O loiro percebeu que Danneel estava sorrindo em todas e parecia muito feliz. Ele sorriu e estava entretido com as fotos, quando percebeu que alguém o observava da entrada de um corredor. Ele logo reconheceu Danneel.

Ela mantinha o mesmo corte de cabelo, com a diferença de que agora, os fios estavam totalmente brancos. O rosto estava diferente. Bastante marcado pelo tempo, mas os olhos eram os mesmos.

Harris aproximou-se devagar e passou os dedos enrugados pelo seu rosto, fazendo um leve carinho.

- É mesmo você?

- Sou eu Dan... Eu consegui. – Jensen respondeu com a voz trêmula.

- Oh Jensen... – Ela o abraçou e chorou com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Jensen retribuiu o abraço, igualmente emocionado. – Senti tanto a sua falta!

- Eu também senti Dan... Senti muito a sua falta, e quando soube que você ainda estava... Ainda estava... Eu não podia... Eu tinha que... – A emoção o impediu de continuar e ele deixou o choro descer livre.

Jared os observava do sofá e não escondia a sua emoção. Se levantou e se aproximou do namorado.

- Que bom que vocês vieram... – Danneel se afastou do amigo e sorriu para Jared, abraçando-o apertado também. – Você está mais alto ou eu que diminuí? – Ela brincou com o moreno e todos riram.

- Se sente aqui meu amor... – Steve ajudou a esposa a se sentar no sofá e Jensen se sentou ao seu lado.

- Quando o Steve me disse que um tal de... Jared Padalecki havia telefonado, querendo se encontrar comigo para uma entrevista sobre um livro... – Ela fez uma pausa. - Eu fiquei um pouco confusa no começo, não acreditando que era realmente você. – Ela sorriu para o moreno. - Então eu pensei... Jensen conseguiu. Ele está aqui em 2012, mas como ele me encontrou? – Ela sorriu e pegou na mão do amigo, que olhou para Carlson. - O Steve sabe de toda a história. Eu não escondi, apesar de ele ter me achado louca quando contei.

Jensen sorriu.

- Assim que eu cheguei aqui, Jared me disse que tinha como saber o que havia acontecido a você, através do computador. E quando eu soube que você estava... A primeira coisa que eu quis foi te ver Dan...

- Há quanto tempo chegou? – Ela quis saber.

- Há quase dois meses... Estávamos em Green Bay e depois fomos a Nova York.

- E o que está achando Jensen? O mundo está muito diferente dos anos quarenta não é? – Ela sorriu.

- Muito diferente, mas o Jared está me ajudando. – Jensen encarou o namorado e sorriu. – Está me ensinando tudo.

- Me conte o que aconteceu depois que sumiu do quarto Jensen. – Ela pediu e Jensen contou tudo o que aconteceu desde quando "acordara" em 2012 e encontrara Jared.

- Que aventura... - Ela sorriu.

- Agora me conte sobre você Dan... Quero saber de tudo.

Danneel contou sobre sua viagem a Los Angeles, e sobre sua carreira como atriz de cinema.

- Por que abandonou os palcos? – Ele quis saber.

- Não sei... – Ela de ombros. – Sem você não teve mais graça e você sabe que eu sempre tive esse sonho.

- Eu sei... Você sempre sonhou em ser uma atriz famosa e conseguiu! – Ele sorriu. – Você até ganhou um Oscar!

- Pois é... – Ela sorriu novamente.

- Eu ainda não vi o filme. Gostaria de ver em sua companhia. – Ele pediu.

- Claro!

Danneel continuou seu relato e riu quando contou como conheceu Steve.

- Eu implicava tanto com o cabelo do Jared e acabei me casando com um cabeludo.

- Você adorava meu cabelo Dan... – Steve passou a mão nos cabelos brancos que agora estavam curtos.

Steve contou sobre sua carreira de cantor Country e como foi difícil conquistar o coração da ruiva.

- Danneel sempre foi durona... – Jensen implicou a fazendo rir.

Harris pegou vários álbuns de fotos e mostrou suas filhas e netos com orgulho.

- Você conseguiu realizar todos os seus sonhos Dan... E tem uma família linda. Eu estou muito feliz por você.

- Eu rezei tanto por você Jensen... Durante todo esse tempo, e estou muito feliz em saber que você conseguiu se encontrar com Jared e que está feliz. – Ela o abraçou demoradamente.

- Dan... – Jensen suspirou. – A minha mãe... Ela...

- Ela acreditou que você estava bem e feliz no Brasil. Ela sentia sua falta, mas entendeu e respeitou sua decisão.

Jensen recomeçou a chorar quando Danneel contou tudo o que aconteceu com sua família.

Ela seguiu com o plano e continuou ajudando-os financeiramente. Seu irmão mais velho se casou, mas não teve filhos. Mackenzie, a mais nova, também havia se casado e tivera um casal de gêmeos.

- Eu perdi contato com ela, mas sei que ela ficou viúva e mora em Austin, Jensen... Se quiser podemos tentar procurar seu endereç...

- Não Dan... – Jensen a interrompeu. – Eu não posso. O que direi a ela? O que ela pensará quando me vir com a mesma aparência de 1950? – Ele sorriu de canto. – Procurarei saber se ela está bem, e tentarei ajudar de longe se for o caso, mas não me aproximarei.

- Está bem... Eu entendo. – Ela concordou.

- E mamãe está... Está no...

- Sim... Com seu pai e Josh.

- Irei visitá-los, assim que... – Jensen sentiu os braços do moreno envolve-lo, e chorou novamente. Apesar de não estar arrependido de sua decisão de partir para sempre de 1950, era doloroso falar sobre a morte de seus pais e irmão. Afinal de contas, para o loiro, ambos estavam vivos há pouco tempo.

- Jensen, sua mãe morou na fazenda onde você nasceu até o dia de sua morte. Depois eu a comprei da sua irmã. Eu gostaria que ficasse com ela.

- Dan, eu... Não sei o que dizer... Obrigado. – Jensen a abraçou emocionado.

Eles continuaram conversando, relembrando os momentos que passaram juntos, e Jensen se abismou em como ela se lembrava de tantas coisas e até mesmo alguns detalhes que nem ele lembrava.

- Jensen, eu sei que já fiz isso, mas eu gostaria de te agradecer por tudo... Por ter sido meu amigo, meu irmão, meu pai... Sem você, eu não teria conseguido tudo o que consegui.

- Não precisa agradecer Dan. Você mereceu tudo o que a vida te deu. – Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente. – Eu que tenho que te agradecer por ter sido minha amiga de verdade e por ter me apoiado em tudo.

Eles se abraçaram emocionados novamente.

Steve os convidou para almoçar e depois lhes mostrou toda a propriedade, que era enorme e muito bem cuidada.

Após o passeio, eles se reuniram na sala de TV, onde viram "Herdeiro da Ruína".

- Eu era realmente bonita... – Danneel comentou.

- Você _é _linda, Dan. – Jensen sorriu, pegando em sua mão e ao final do filme, ele se levantou e aplaudiu a amiga de pé.

Antes de eles irem embora, Danneel chamou o loiro em seu quarto.

- Eu guardei durante todos esses anos... – Ela lhe entregou o diário do moreno, as anotações do amigo sobre a viagem no tempo, os antigos documentos de Jensen e algumas fotos dos dois.

Jensen sorriu ao ver as fotos amareladas e gastas pelo tempo.

- Eu te amo Danneel Harris e sempre vou te amar. - Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos da amiga e a abraçou.

- Eu também te amo Jensen...

Todos se emocionaram na hora da despedida. Jensen prometeu manter contato sempre e Danneel pediu para Jared cuidar bem de Jensen, quando o abraçou.

- Eu vou cuidar dele, pode deixar... – O moreno respondeu.

Como já havia anoitecido, eles resolveram se instalar em um motel somente para passar a noite. No dia seguinte, Jensen pediu para Jared levá-lo até o cemitério, onde parte de sua família estava enterrada.

Depois de Jensen se identificar sem problemas como bisneto de Mackenzie Ackles, ele foi até o jazigo da família, onde se emocionou ao ver os nomes de sua mãe e irmão nos túmulos.

- Josh morreu em 1998, com 78 anos... E mamãe em 1979 com 76... – Jensen fez uma rápida conta mental. - É tão estranho Jared... – Ele passava os dedos pelas inscrições nas placas.

- E seu pai? – Jared perguntou.

- Ele morreu muito jovem... Com apenas 30 anos, em 1932. – Jensen respondeu.

O loiro depositou as flores que Jared havia comprado nos túmulos e se levantou, chorando por um longo tempo nos braços do moreno, que o confortou com palavras e declarações carinhosas.

- Jensen... – O moreno pegou no rosto do namorado, quando ele se recompôs. - Você abriu mão de tanta coisa por mim... Eu nunc...

- Jared... Eu não vou mentir e fingir que não estou extremamente emocionado depois do encontro com a Dan... E por estar aqui, mas... Eu te amo e nem por um segundo eu me arrependi de ter vindo ao seu encontro. Por favor, não quero mais que se sinta culpado.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não existe "_mas"_ Sansão... Lembra quando você disse, quando estava em 1950, que se seus pais pudessem te ver, eles ficariam felizes por você estar bem e feliz?

- Lembro...

- Então, eu me sinto assim... Eu tenho certeza de que mamãe, papai e meu irmão ficariam felizes por mim e por minha decisão. Eu estou bem Jared, estou feliz por estar aqui com você.

- Jensen... Eu te amo tanto. – Jared o abraçou.

- Eu também te amo. – Jensen olhou mais uma vez para os túmulos de sua família e depois de uma oração silenciosa, pegou na mão do namorado.

- Quer conhecer o lugar onde eu nasci e cresci?

- Claro que eu quero. – O moreno sorriu.

- Então vamos.

Eles entraram no carro e Jensen guiou Jared até a fazenda onde ele morou com os pais e os irmãos, e que agora lhe pertencia.

Jensen entrou na casa, e a cada cômodo visitado, ele se emocionava, se lembrando dos momentos com sua família.

Lembrou com tristeza os dias difíceis durante a Depressão, de quando eles não tinham muito para comer. Mas também dos dias felizes. Dos natais e aniversários. De como sua mãe sempre era caprichosa com a casa e amorosa com os filhos.

Chegou à parte de trás de casa e andou até uma enorme árvore, onde há muitos anos atrás havia um balanço feito com um pneu velho.

- Jared deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa. – Jensen apertava os olhos enquanto procurava por algo no tronco. – Aqui...

Jared apertou os olhos e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu identificar as letras J e D, talhadas na madeira.

- Jensen e Danneel, eu imagino... – O moreno disse sem esconder o ciúme em sua voz.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme. – Jensen sorriu.

Jared pegou o seu chaveiro, que continha um pequeno canivete e talhou duas letras J.

- Agora não estou mais...

Jensen passou o dedo pelas letras, sorrindo e sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- Quando estivermos velhinhos vamos nos mudar para cá. O que acha? – Jensen o abraçou e sorriu novamente.

- Acha que vai me aguentar até ficarmos velhinhos?

- Se você não ficar um velhinh...

- Jensen, quer se casar comigo? – O moreno o interrompeu e perguntou de forma rápida, mas firme.

- O quê? – O loiro se afastou e o encarou. – Quer se casar... Comigo?

Jensen era de uma época em que o casamento era considerado uma das coisas mais importantes na vida de uma pessoa, e como ele era gay, ele tinha certeza que nunca se casaria.

- Jensen, eu tenho certeza que passei todas as outras vidas, antes desta, procurando você. Não alguém como você, mas você, porque a sua alma e a minha foram destinadas a estarem sempre juntas. – Jared pronunciava as palavras devagar, seus olhos nunca desviando dos olhos do loiro. - Você é a resposta para todas as minhas orações. Você é uma canção, um sonho, um murmúrio, e não sei como consegui viver sem você durante tanto tempo. Eu amo você, mais do que você é capaz de imaginar e eu sempre vou te amar.*****

Jensen estava emocionado demais com aquela declaração e não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que ele sempre sonhara era viver um amor como o deles. Sem precisar esconder de ninguém o que ele era e muito menos esconder seus sentimentos.

- Jared, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Diz que aceita... Que me aceita...

- Eu aceito Jared... Claro que eu aceito... – Jensen o abraçou. – Eu te amo tanto...

- Eu também Jensen, eu também te amo demais. - Jared o apertou forte novamente e sorriu. Estava feliz como nunca havia estado em toda a sua vida.

Sabia que o amor deles iria durar para sempre, pois nem mesmo o tempo foi capaz de impedi-los de se encontrar.

**Continua...**

*****Adaptação de um texto de Nicholas Sparks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Essa fic foi escrita especialmente para uma amiga que estará sempre em meu coração.**

**Michelle, espero que tenha curtido tanto quanto eu curti escrever.**

**Ok, sou péssima pra dedicatória... kkkkkkk**

**Pérola: Obrigado por ter me aturado esse tempo todo xD (Não desista de mim... U_U)**

**Aos leitores, um muito obrigado por terem acompanhado e comentado. **

**Responderei aos reviews logados desse capítulo por PM.**

**Um super beijo a todos e até a próxima!**

**Capítulo 14 - FINAL**

Jensen encarou seu reflexo no espelho e puxou o ar com força. Estava nervoso, mas confiante.

Sorriu, recordando a primeira vez que se apresentara para um grande público, e se lembrou de Danneel com carinho e saudade. Ela havia morrido, um ano depois de seu reencontro.

Steve faleceu seis meses após a ruiva, e Mackenzie também havia morrido meses depois. Jensen acompanhou o funeral da irmã de longe, e se emocionou, principalmente quando viu seus sobrinhos, sobrinhos netos e bisnetos.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos e ele se levantou.

- Quinze minutos Sr. Ackles... – Um assistente sorriu e lhe entregou um envelope.

Jensen agradeceu e se sentou novamente. Já sabia o que era aquele bilhete e sorriu, sentindo seu coração acelerar em expectativa.

Abriu e leu seu conteúdo, sem tirar o sorriso apaixonado do rosto.

"_Amor,_

_Quero lhe desejar uma noite linda. Com gente feliz ao seu redor. Com chuvas de sorrisos e de olhares que vêm da alma. _

_Não importa se grandes notícias não virão hoje. Que também não venham as más. _

_Que seu momento seja de paz. Que você esteja em paz. _

_Que as palavras de hoje sejam 'leveza', 'doçura', 'calmaria' e 'tranquilidade'. _

_E que suas próximas horas sejam carregadas de pensamentos positivos e de muita paz no coração. _

_Quero lhe desejar uma noite linda e dizer que eu te amo... Pra sempre..."__*****_

_S._

Assim que terminou de ler, seu celular vibrou em cima da bancada.

- Alô... – Jensen atendeu sem disfarçar a emoção na voz.

- Recebeu meu bilhete?

- Acabei de receber. Obrigado Sansão. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo... – Jared suspirou. – Nervoso?

- Um pouco... Está cheio?

- Bom, eu pedi uma sessão privada, mas não aceitaram meu pedido. – Jared brincou. – Claro que está cheio seu bobo.

- Certo. – Jensen sentiu um frio na espinha pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao teatro. – Preciso terminar de me arrumar.

- Ok... Boa sorte.

- Jared! – Jensen o chamou. – Onde você está sentado?

- Surpresa... – O moreno sorriu e se despediu, desligando em seguida.

**Dezoito meses antes...**

Jared e Jensen se casaram em Nova York três semanas depois do pedido do moreno e realizaram uma festa íntima na fazenda que Danneel havia dado de presente a Jensen.

Os pais de Jared adoraram o genro, mas acharam que o moreno estava se precipitando ao se casar, pois ele mal conhecia aquele loiro.

Jared disse que havia encontrado o amor de sua vida, e que não havia sentido em esperar para se tornar marido de Jensen.

- Esse rapaz sabe tudo sobre os anos quarenta, estou impressionado. – Gerald disse passando o braço pelos ombros de Jensen no dia da festa.

- Eu tenho uma ligação especial com essa época. – Jensen respondeu e piscou para o moreno.

Chad também achou estranho esse casamento repentino do amigo.

- Ele está grávido? – O loiro brincou.

- O quê? – Jared sorriu. – Chad, deixa de ser palhaço.

- Você viajou querendo esquecer o Matt e voltou praticamente noivo? O que aconteceu Jared?

- O que aconteceu... Foi que eu a encontrei. – O tom do moreno era apaixonado.

- Quem? – Chad perguntou confuso.

- A minha outra metade. - Jared não tinha a menor dúvida de que Jensen era seu amor, sua alma gêmea, sua vida.

- Matt mandou te dar parabéns. Pelo casamento... – Chad disse com um pouco de receio.

- Obrigado.

- Na verdade, ele queria te ligar, mas eu disse que...

Chad parou de falar quando percebeu o sorriso bobo no rosto do amigo. Sorriu ao perceber que ele olhava para Jensen, que falava com Sharon.

- Estou feliz por você Jared. Me dá um abraço aqui. – O loiro o puxou para um abraço apertado. Ele gostava muito de Jared e estava realmente contente pelo amigo ter conseguido esquecer Matt e por ter conhecido Jensen.

Além da família de Jared e Chad, Danneel e Steve também participaram da festa.

- Pretendem se mudar para cá? – A ruiva quis saber.

- Não. Vamos morar em Nova York, mas quero vir para cá pelo menos umas duas, três vezes por ano. – Jensen sorriu.

- Estou muito feliz por ainda estar viva e ter a oportunidade de ver você realizando um sonho Jensen. – Ela pegou em sua mão. Sabia que Jensen alimentava o sonho de se casar um dia, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível na época em que viveram a juventude.

- E eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui Dan... Muito feliz... Obrigado por ter vindo. – Jensen a abraçou emocionado.

Jared convidou o Sr. Potter para a festa, mas ele estava adoentado e não pode comparecer. O moreno então o convidou para passar uma semana em Nova York assim que acabasse sua lua de mel com Jensen e William concordou.

Jared e Jensen ficaram na fazenda para a lua de mel. Na primeira noite em que ficaram sozinhos, Jared preparou o jantar. Abriu um vinho especial, e quando estavam na cama, ele recitou um poema que escrevera para o loiro.

"_... Atravessei o limite do tempo e espaço em busca de algo que eu ainda não sabia o que era. Uma fotografia e uma bela história de vida eram tudo o que eu tinha sobre ele. Mas ele era real, eu sabia, e me fez sentir vivo de uma forma como eu nunca havia sentido antes..."_

"_... A paixão nos arrebatou quase que imediatamente e nunca tive tanta certeza de um fato na vida. A de querer acordar todos os dias com ele ao meu lado, querer chegar a noite e jantar com ele. A de querer compartilhar cada detalhe bobo do meu dia e ouvir cada detalhe do dele. Querer rir junto e dormir com ele nos meus braços..."_

"_... Porque ele não é só alguém que eu amo. Ele é a melhor parte de quem eu sou, e não consigo mais me imaginar sem ele..."__******_

- É lindo Jared! – Jensen disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele adorava essas declarações em forma de poema que o moreno fazia para ele.

- Você é lindo! – O moreno o beijou. – E eu te amo...

Jensen aprofundou o beijo e subiu no corpo de Jared, que logo começou a gemer na boca do outro.

Jensen esfregou seu membro no do moreno, enquanto descia a língua, trilhando um caminho molhado em seu pescoço e peitoral. Eles estavam somente de cueca e imediatamente ficaram duros.

- Jensen... – O moreno fechou os olhos e gemeu outra vez. A ereção do seu marido esmagando a sua, o estava levando a loucura.

Jensen voltou a beijá-lo na boca e com a mão, começou uma torturante massagem em seu membro, ainda por cima da boxer.

Jared mexia o quadril, indo de encontro com a mão de Jensen, tentando aumentar o contato.

- Calma... – O loiro sorriu e desceu novamente, passando novamente o lábio e a língua pela pele quente de Jared, que gemeu mais alto, quando sentiu uma mordida de leve em seu membro.

- Jensen...

O loiro sorriu e subiu o corpo outra vez, pondo uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno, na altura de seu peito, o surpreendendo. Baixou um pouco sua boxer, liberando seu membro, que como o de Jared, estava duro feito pedra.

- Me chupa Jared...

O moreno levantou a cabeça e sorriu, puxando o quadril do outro, abocanhando a ereção de Jensen, que passou a gemer e dizer palavras sem sentido.

Jared largou o membro do loiro e passou a chupar suas bolas, uma de cada vez, enquanto o masturbava.

- Oh Jared!

Padalecki passou a revezar sua boca entre o membro do marido e as bolas, fazendo Jensen revirar os olhos, quando seu dedo acariciou sua entrada.

Jared fazia tudo devagar, sabendo que dessa maneira, Jensen ficaria ainda mais excitado.

Jensen não queria gozar ainda, então se afastou devagar, tomando os lábios de Jared em um beijo molhado.

Desceu o corpo e sem desviar os olhos dos de Jared, que ardiam em luxúria, Jensen tirou sua cueca e engoliu o membro do outro de uma só vez.

- Oh Deus! – Jared puxou o ar com força e gemeu.

Jensen o chupava com vontade, fazendo movimentos intensos com a língua, levando Jared até o paraíso com a sua boca perfeita e obscena. Ele deixou o moreno segurar em sua cabeça, ditando o ritmo e a profundidade.

Jared começou a gemer descontroladamente e gozou na boca de Jensen, que recebeu e engoliu todo o prazer de seu marido.

- Jensen... Nossa... Isso foi... – Jared falava e sorria ao mesmo tempo. Jensen estava cada dia mais safado na cama.

- Vira de costas Jared... – Jensen pediu com a voz rouca. O moreno sorriu e se virou.

Jensen se deitou por cima dele e aplicou vários beijinhos molhados por toda a extensão de suas costas largas.

Jared gemeu quando o loiro chegou a suas nádegas, as apertando e mordendo de leve.

- Oh Jensen... – O moreno arfou quando sentiu a língua atrevida de Jensen explorar sua intimidade, que passou a pulsar com o contato.

- Eu quero você Jensen... Por favor... – O loiro gostava de ouvir Jared gemer alto e implorar, como ele estava fazendo agora.

- Eu já vou te dar o que você quer Jared... – Jensen se deitou outra vez nas costas do outro, e enquanto beijava, mordia e sussurrava obscenidades no ouvido do mais velho, ele esfregava seu membro rijo na entrada dele.

- Agora Jensen... Agora... – O moreno pediu.

Jensen lambuzou seu membro com o lubrificante que já estava na cama e puxou o corpo do marido, o fazendo ficar de quatro.

- Ai Jared, que delícia que você é... – Jensen gemeu enquanto o penetrava.

O loiro observava seu membro entrar e sair de dentro do corpo de Jared, que gemia a cada investida.

A cada vez que se amavam, Jensen sentia uma sensação nova, um prazer diferente. Ele não sabia explicar, só sabia que quanto mais fazia amor com Jared, mais queria fazer. Brincava dizendo que o moreno o havia viciado em sexo.

- Jensen! – Jared gritou quando o loiro atingiu seu ponto especial. – Assim Jensen!

O loiro segurou firme no quadril do moreno e estocou forte e preciso, fazendo ambos gemerem cada vez mais alto.

Jared, que já bombeava o seu membro freneticamente, jorrou seu prazer no lençol da cama, enquanto chamava por Jensen.

- Jared... – O loiro gemeu o nome do marido e gozou forte dentro dele, sentindo seu corpo arder em chamas.

Jensen retirou seu membro de dentro do moreno e se deitou, se ajeitando ao lado de Jared, que se virou e o abraçou.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão safado assim? – Jared perguntou.

- Eu tive um bom professor. – Jensen sorriu. – Eu te amo Jared.

- Eu também te amo Jensen. Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo, se tornando meu marido.

Jensen sorriu outra vez e o beijou demoradamente.

**oOo**

Jensen queria começar a trabalhar logo depois do casamento, mas Jared não concordou. O loiro ainda não conhecia quase nada do mundo moderno, e o moreno conseguiu convencê-lo a esperar mais um pouco.

- Jared não é justo...

- Injusto é você ter essa boca pornográfica e eu não poder te beijar a cada cinco segundos onde eu quiser. – O moreno sorriu.

- Quem disse que não? – Jensen provocou.

Padalecki contou ao loiro que sempre teve vontade de escrever um romance baseado na década de trinta ou quarenta, e convidou Jensen para ser seu consultor.

- Me conte um pouco sobre os personagens pelo menos. – Jensen pediu. Jared não queria lhe contar nada sobre a história central de seu novo livro, pois disse que seria surpresa.

– Só posso adiantar que é baseada em fatos reais. - Jared sorriu abertamente, se divertindo com a curiosidade do loiro.

Nas semanas seguintes, Jared alternava seu tempo entre seu livro e Jensen, que ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre a época que ele estava vivendo. Certa tarde, o moreno o levou até uma rua sem saída e deserta, para ensiná-lo a dirigir.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir dirigir um carro desses.

- Jensen, eu vou te ensinar, não é tão diferente assim dos modelos que você conhece. Vamos trocar de lado. – O moreno abriu a porta de seu Ford Explorer e passou para o lado do carona. Jensen se sentou no banco do motorista, olhando fascinado para tudo a sua volta.

- Pra quê serve isso? – Ele perguntou, apontando para o GPS.

- Isso é um GPS. Ele serve para guiar o motorista, indicando rotas e explicando todos os passos para se chegar até o destino.

- Parecido com um mapa? – Jensen perguntou.

- Exatamente!

Depois de Jared explicar todas as funções do painel, ele explicou a Jensen como funcionava o carro.

- Não tem mistério, aqui é a marcha. – Jared segurou no câmbio e mostrou como passava as marchas e a ré. – O pedal embaixo do seu pé esquerdo é a embreagem, do direito o acelerador e no meio está o pedal do freio...

Jensen estava inseguro quando ligou o carro.

- Amor, não tem diferença. Você vai conseguir.

O loiro apertou a embreagem e passou a primeira marcha, mas quando apertou o acelerador, o carro morreu.

- Você soltou a embreagem rápido demais amor... Liga o carro de novo. – Jared sorriu e pacientemente ajudou o marido, que conseguiu dirigir pela rua em que estavam, se surpreendendo com a velocidade que o carro poderia atingir em poucos segundos.

- Viu como você conseguiu? – Jared estava orgulhoso. – Com um pouco mais de treino, você já poderá ir para uma rua com um pouco de movimento ok?

- Ok... – Jensen respondeu e sorriu. Apesar do receio, ele estava fascinado.

Como Jensen estava se adaptando muito bem, Jared achou que era hora de apresentar seu X-Box para ele.

- Não vou deixar você ganhar mais Jared. Tira o seu cavalinho da chuva. – Jensen estava com os olhos vidrados na televisão. Eles já estavam há dois dias jogando sem parar e Jensen havia conseguido ganhar algumas fases do moreno.

Jared continuava com sua mania de falar sozinho e o loiro percebeu que quando ele estava jogando, essa mania só piorava. Jensen ria e se divertia com os_ pensamentos altos_ do marido. O loiro adorava quando Jared falava sozinho.

- Vamos ver quem vai perder.

- Pois quem perder vai ter que pagar uma prenda. – Jensen o desafiou.

- Uma prenda sexual? – Jared provocou.

- Exatamente. – Jensen sorriu sabendo que qualquer um que perdesse, na verdade, ganharia.

O moreno sabia que o marido, apesar de já estar acostumado com tudo, sentia falta de algumas coisas de sua época, mesmo que não admitisse.

- Posso abrir os olhos? – Jensen sorria.

- Ainda não. – Jared guiava o loiro dentro do apartamento. Ele havia encomendado uma surpresa a Jensen. – Pronto, pode abrir.

Jensen abriu os olhos e pôs a mão na boca. No canto da sala, uma Jukebox Evans igual a que ele tinha em 1950, e que havia ficado com Danneel.

- Jared! Onde você...

- Não foi fácil, mas eu encontrei.

- Nossa! É idêntica a que eu tinha em Green Bay.

Jensen se aproximou e sorriu aberto ao ver as canções que tinha, dentre elas, todas as de Bing Crosby.

- Jared... – O loiro estava emocionado. – Obrigado meu amor. – Ele abraçou Jared e o beijou.

- Escolhe uma música. – O moreno pediu e se sentou no imenso sofá.

Jensen escolheu a que ele mais gostava de Crosby.

– Agora canta pra mim...

- Jared, eu canto muito mal. – Jensen se sentou ao seu lado.

- Não importa, eu quero ouvir você cantando. Bem perto do meu ouvido...

Jensen sorriu e antes da música terminar, suas roupas já estavam espalhadas na frente do sofá.

**oOo**

Jared levou Jensen a todos os musicais da Broadway, e o loiro ficou totalmente fascinado. - Nossa Jared, é lindo demais! Eu nunca... Nossa, eu sou totalmente amador perto desses atores. - Jensen, nunca mais repita isso! Seu talento é indiscutível. - Jared, você é susp... - Não Jensen! Não estou dizendo isso porque você é meu marido, meu amor, minha vida... Estou dizendo isso porque eu te vi atuando e você tem um talento nato. - Eu te amo sabia? - Jensen o abraçou e sorriu.

Eles passaram o Natal na casa dos pais de Jared e o Ano Novo na fazenda de Jensen, onde comemoraram a chegada de 2013 na cama, se amando e trocando juras de amor.

Jared já tinha uma parte do livro escrita, e decidiu que era hora de deixar Jensen ler, pois ansiava pela sua opinião.

Jensen havia lido todos os livros publicados do moreno, e sabia que essa seria mais uma história de sucesso.

O loiro percebeu emocionado, já no primeiro capítulo, que se tratava da história deles, e havia ficado extremamente feliz.

Eles haviam destruído o diário e as anotações de Jensen, mas Jared se lembrava de tudo com perfeição. Claro que o método para a viagem no tempo seria outro no livro, pois além dele achar perigoso _dizer _que o método funcionava, eles não queriam confusão com Richings.

Jared confidenciou que o livro era um presente para Jensen, mas que era somente a primeira parte, deixando o loiro louco de tanta curiosidade.

- Qual a outra parte do presente Jared? Vai ter uma sequência? Me conta, por favor... – Jensen implorava e Jared ria.

Finalmente no dia do aniversário do loiro, quando o livro já estava quase terminado, Jared contou qual era a segunda parte do presente e Jensen se emocionou outra vez.

O livro na verdade era um roteiro de uma peça, e um amigo do moreno, que era dramaturgo, o adaptaria para o teatro.

- E você fará o papel principal Jensen.

- Eu? – Jensen perguntou. – Mas como? Eu não tenho... Eu preciso de uma licença para atuar profissionalmente.

- Nós daremos um jeito nisso.

- Sansão, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, eu... Eu estou muito feliz!

- E eu te amo Jensen... Eu te amo. – Jared o beijou.

Sebastian Roché era diretor teatral e amigo pessoal de Jared, e possuía uma oficina de atores. Ele adorou de cara a história do moreno e disse que aceitaria Jensen em seu curso e no papel principal, depois de um teste.

Jensen fez vários testes e Sebastian confessou a Padalecki que seu marido tinha talento para dar e vender, que ele não precisava de curso nenhum. Mas precisaria fazer para poder tirar a licença.

- Mas ele poderá atuar na peça antes de tirar a licença? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Com certeza. – O diretor respondeu empolgado. – Ele tem uma maneira um tanto ingênua, eu diria, na hora de interpretar... Eu nunca vi nada igual.

Jared quis fazer uma história com dois protagonistas homens, mas sabia que seria arriscado demais, e Jensen fez vários testes para escolher a atriz que contracenaria com ele.

Lauren Cohan foi escolhida para o papel, e Jared não escondeu o ciúme.

- Não gostei da atriz que escolheram... Vou pedir para cortarem as cenas de beijo que eu escrevi. – Ele disse certa noite quando já estavam prontos para dormir.

- Jared, deixa de ser bobo. Além de ser beijo técnico, sem emoção nenhuma, ela não me atrai nem um pouco. - Jensen se aproximou do marido, se sentando no seu colo e encarou sua boca. – E eu sou seu, só seu... – O loiro o puxou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Os meses seguintes foram exaustivos para Jensen, que ensaiava sem parar, mas ele estava radiante. Todos os atores o adoravam e riam quando ele falava "de um modo estranho", como eles mesmos diziam.

- Às vezes você parece meu avô falando Jensen. – Um dos atores brincou com ele.

Jared participava de tudo, e estava sempre ao lado do marido, lhe transmitindo segurança quando este precisava. Finalmente, o dia da estreia de "_Em algum lugar do passado"_ chegou, em 14 de fevereiro de 2014.

- Bom, eu pedi uma sessão privada, mas não aceitaram meu pedido. – Jared brincou. – Claro que está cheio seu bobo.

- Certo. – Jensen sentiu um frio na espinha pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao teatro. – Preciso terminar de me arrumar.

- Ok... Boa sorte.

- Jared! – Jensen o chamou. – Onde você está sentado?

- Surpresa... – O moreno sorriu e se despediu, desligando em seguida.

Jensen respirou fundo outra vez, e terminou de se vestir, dando uma última olhada no espelho, antes de sair de seu camarim.

Juntou-se aos outros atores, e quando as luzes do palco acenderam, ele se preparou para entrar em cena, se posicionando na lateral do palco. Perguntou se alguém tinha visto Jared, pois tudo o que queria agora, era falar com o marido.

- Me disseram uma vez, que assistir a peça do palco é muito mais emocionante.

Jensen sorriu e se virou ao ouvir a voz de Jared próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Eu estava te procurando. – Jensen o abraçou apertado.

- Eu estou aqui Jensen. – Jared fechou os olhos. – Boa sorte meu amor.

- Obrigado. – Jensen sorriu e se afastou.

- Meus pais mandaram te desejar boa sorte, e o Chad também.

- Eles estão aqui? – Jensen perguntou.

- Claro que estão. – Jared sorriu. – E o Sr. Potter também veio com o filho.

- Jensen, se posicione. 20 segundos. – O assistente os interrompeu.

- Certo. – Jensen sorriu nervosamente e encarou Jared, dizendo antes de entrar em cena. – Eu te amo.

Durante os atos, Jared riu e se emocionou com os diálogos que ele mesmo escrevera, e que agora estavam sendo encenados pelo seu marido. Na cabeça do moreno passava um filme, onde ele recordava tudo o que vivera até ali.

Jensen sempre dava um jeito de olhar e sorrir para a lateral do palco e em seus olhos, Jared podia ler "obrigado", ou "eu te amo".

A história do homem que voltava no tempo para conhecer aquela que seria o grande e único amor de sua vida, emocionou a plateia e quando a apresentação acabou, o elenco foi aplaudido de pé.

Jared limpou uma lágrima enquanto aplaudia o marido. Estava feliz, realizado, tanto por ele quanto por Jensen.

Sabia que o loiro havia deixado muito para trás quando escolheu viver com ele em 2012, assim como ele deixaria se tivesse ficado em 1950.

Sabia também que independente da época, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro sempre superaria qualquer obstáculo.

Jensen recomeçaria e se tornaria um sucesso como ator de teatro. Jared ainda escreveria vários livros, que, embalados pela sua vida amorosa, seriam ainda mais românticos.

Ambos seriam premiados em suas áreas, e comemorariam todos os prêmios do jeito que eles mais gostavam. Se amando e curtindo a companhia um do outro.

**Em algum lugar**, a história de Jared seria escrita e a de Jensen, reescrita. Sem arrependimentos e recheadas de sonhos, realizações e alegrias.

E em **algum dia**, quando estiverem sentados na varanda da fazenda de Jensen, Jared recitará um poema declarando todo o amor que ele ainda sentirá pelo loiro.

- Quando eu descobri que ele - Meu coração, minha vida, meu amor - estava em um passado distante, eu não medi esforços até conseguir alcançá-lo.

...E quando eu menos percebi, ele estava em meus braços correspondendo ao meu amor.

...Não sei mais viver sem ele e espero que ele não saiba mais viver sem mim.

... Ele é tudo o que sempre sonhei e sei que, eu sou o que ele sempre sonhou.

...Sua história mudou e a minha, que ainda não existia... Também.

Jensen, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhará para Jared e dirá emocionado.

- Eu te amo, Sansão.

**FIM**

*****Adaptação de um poema de Caio F. Abreu

****** Adaptação de um texto de Nicholas Sparks


End file.
